inFamous: The Lost Magic (Currently being Re-formatted)
by EvilCole
Summary: After Cole defeats the beast in New Marais, he gets teleported into the land of Fiore where he struggles to adapt himself in this strange and magical world. This story is about his journey into the mysterious land of magic where he meets new friends and faces various challenges which further test his limits.
1. Chapter 1 : A Rough Landing

**A Short disclaimer;**

 **1) I do not own Fairy Tail, or inFamous, they belong to their respective owners**

 **2) This story takes place before the Tenrou Island arc in Fairy Tail and prior to the  Good Karma ending of inFamous : 2**

 **3) I have only added a short number of characters from both the stories, characters whose role will affect the story.**

 **4) Any statement under italics are Cole's thoughts, as he's the protagonist.  
**

 **5) Fan Made intro!** _(Intro 1 for Ch 1 to Ch 8) (Intro 2 for Ch 9 to Ch 19) (Intro 3 for Ch 20 to Ch 30)_ **[Search for Infamous the lost magic on YouTube]**

* * *

'Do it! Exclaimed Kuo, seconds before Cole finally defeated the Beast during their fight in the city of New Marais.

Cole held on to the RFI, a device designed to eliminate all conduits and eradicate the plague affecting the lives of many citizens inside the city. After a short moment, he finally turned it on, releasing a bright beam of light which illuminated the night sky. The conduits were dead short after, the beast was defeated, everything seemed to be alright until Cole's body wasn't found. A monument was erected on his honor by the people of New Marais. On the pedal-stone of his tomb wrote **'Here lies Cole McGrath, the patron saint of New Marais'** Zeke Dunbar, Cole's best friend, wasn't completely convinced about his disappearing act. Him, along with other affiliates of Cole went on to search for him or at least, his dead body. After a year of searching, Zeke realized Cole was nowhere to be found. 'I know you're out there somewhere brother, I'll find you..' he read out loud as he wrote down on his journal.

Cole is falling endlessly into a void, after struggling to stop his fall, he presumes the fact that he is facing death and he cannot do anything about it. 'So, this is death, Huh! I'd never thought it would be so empty.' Seconds later, a hole rips through inside the void and Cole gets sucked into it. Cole arrives into the land of Fiore, where he falls into a pool of water near South gate park at the town of Magnolia. He gets out of the pool and lies flat to the ground. 'Damn it, If I know better I would have been fried by now, swimming is not my thing!' exclaimed Cole as he stared into the night sky while gazing at the stars. Cole falls asleep seconds after he tried to get up.

The morning sun shines on Magnolia, the year is **X784** , the church bells are ringing vibrantly, the flowers blooming and the birds chirping. Cole wakes up to find himself lying around the same pool he fell into.

'It's morning already? Hmm, I could definitely have some breakfast right about now.' He tries to get up, but moans in pain due to his wounds.

'Meh, I've been through worse, just need to know where the hell am I right now.' He turns on his communicator and tries to contact his friend Zeke.

'Zeke? Zeke? Great, No signal over here, now what do I do?' As he tries to walk, his stomach rumbles in hunger and he sits down and moans.

'Man I could use a sandwich right now!'.

'Help! Somebody please help me!' Screams of a young woman echo around the park.

'Whoa! there are people over here!' exclaimed Cole in awe.

'Somebody! Please!' the screams intensify.

'I can barely move, but I gotta save this damsel in distress, it's the only way to know where I am.' '... and to get some food' Cole grinned after his last thought and ran towards the screams for help

'Screaming won't help you lady!' exclaimed one bandit among a group of 5 others.

'No one gets away from the Mukade gang!' shouted their leader, who drew out his sword pointing towards the maiden's throat.

Cole arrived at the scene seconds before the gang tried to kill her. 'Stop!' roared Cole while aiming his melee weapon known as the amp towards the gang.

'And who might you be baldy?' asked one of the bandits.

'B...BALDY? Oh you've asked for it!' Cole yelled, while aiming his hand towards them in an attempt to shoot his lightning bolts. _'Damn it, I'm out of power right now!'_ Cole thought to himself as he failed to shoot from his hands.

'Hahahahaha! what a wimp!' 'Nice try you poser!' 'My grandma can act better than you!' The gang laughed altogether over his act until one of them gets hit on the legs and falls to the ground.

'I Don't need powers to beat low life thugs like you' Cole points his amp towards the leader 'Let's dance!' roars Cole while charging towards the bandits. Cole dashes in with his amp and smacks it onto two of the standing bandits. The other two charge at him with their swords and knives, Cole jumps on top of one and finishes him off with an amp dive. The other swings his sword at Cole, injuring his left hand. Cole runs towards the bandit, lifts him up and strikes him with his amp, eventually finishing him off.

'I'm impressed, but you're no match for me, whoever you are!' taunted the gang's leader.

'The name's Cole McGrath, and I'll be the last guy whom you'll be able to open your cocky mouth against.' replied Cole as he puts his amp back on it's holster.

'Just give up before this get's messy!' taunts Cole.

'You're the one who's having a cocky mouth you fool!'Secret art: Poison smog!'. The leader attacks Cole with a cloud of poison gas. _'Gah! This smoke, it came from nowhere, it can't be, is he a conduit too?'_. Cole falls after inhaling the toxic gas, meanwhile the leader draws out his sword and walks towards him.

 _'Damn it, after battling all those freaks at Empire City and New Marais, I lose to a street thug..Glorious!'_

Just then, a blue haired girl with a white cat enters the battle scene defending Cole. 'Kid! Get away from here! You don't know what this guy can do!' exclaimed Cole while falling short of his breath.

'Sky dragon: Roar!' shouted the blue haired girl after which she sent out a huge gust of wind which blew away the gang leader, putting an end to the Mukade gang.

'No freaking way!' mumbled Cole in awe. _'This girl just blew that guy away just like that, no way! She must be a conduit! Did the RFI turn everyone into conduits? No, I must be seeing things. Huh! Things just got a lot more confusing and I still haven't eaten anything'_

Cole thought to himself and looked at the young girl in a puzzled manner.

'Wendy! If we were a bit more late then this man would have been in a worse condition than how he is right now. I hope you understand the importance of punctuality by this!' said the white cat pointing towards Cole.

'A TALKING CAT? Oh man! I've seen strange things before, but this is a whole new level!' proclaimed Cole.


	2. Chapter 2 : Finding one's way

'It takes time for me to improve you know' Wendy told the white cat while adjusting her hair.

'Where.. Am I?' questioned Cole while he coughed and got up.

'Hey mister, you shouldn't push yourself, I'll heal you with my sky magic.' said Wendy as she walked towards Cole.

'You'll do no such thing child, helping a stranger isn't what you're supposed to do.' yelled the white cat angrily.

'But didn't this man help that lady fight off these bad guys? I should help him Karla.' said Wendy as she began to use her sky magic to heal Cole's wounds.

'You're just as stubborn as you'll always be child.' Karla nodded.

After a brief moment, Cole was healed from his wounds, but he had a lot of unanswered questions in his mind. 'So let me get this straight, Cats can talk here?' asked a puzzled Cole.

'You're not from here are you? Whats your name?' inquired Wendy with a serious look in her eye.

'My name is Cole McGrath, I'm a conduit.' answered Cole as he looked into the sky.

'What's a conduit?' asked Wendy as she was briefly listening to Cole's words.

'A conduit is a being with special abilities' explained Cole in a soft tone.

'Oh, you mean, like magic?' asked Wendy.

'You can put it that way, but I'm not sure what you exactly mean by magic here.' replied Cole, being confused over what she said. _'Man, back in the old days magic meant cheap circus tricks and clowns, I must be dreaming if wherever I am is related to magic.'_

'Cole?' questioned Wendy.

'Mmmh oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something...Hey Wendy, where exactly am I ?' inquired Cole as he scratched his head.

'You're in the town of Magnolia, on south gate park' replied Wendy.

'Magna what?' asked a confused Cole which surprised Wendy.

'I Know you're confused, but can you tell me where you're from?' she asked him.

'I'm from Empire city, last thing I remember was fighting the beast in New Marais and then all of the sudden I'm here.' As he answered, Karla and Wendy went in shock as they have encountered a mysterious man, whose origins are completely unknown to them.

'Wait, I still don't get it, A talking cat?' he asked.

'I'm more than just a talking cat, I'm Wendy's partner.' replied Karla while folding her hands.

'You have to meet our master, I'm sure he'll answer all of your questions better than I can!' exclaimed Wendy excitedly as she held his hand.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not so sure about meeting other people here' answered Cole with a serious look. Cole's stomach rumbles in hunger.

'On a second thought, I think I'll come along with you guys' he said, 'I gotta know where I am, and how to return to New Marais' _'And because I'm hungry'_.

The trio walk into the busy streets of Magnolia, as they walk by, bystanders stare at Cole in an awkward manner.

'I don't understand why I'm catching so much attention over here.' He asked as they walked towards the guild hall.

'Apparently those tattoos in your arm and those clothes you're wearing isn't what everybody see's here regularly.' explained Karla as they moved forward.

'Hey Karla, how far is the guild hall? I can't see because of this crowd.' questioned Wendy as they halted. Karla drew out her wings and flew above, making it easier for them to navigate.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me! A Talking cat which can fly? Man, somebody wake me up!' yelled Cole as he grew more and more confused.

'People are gonna think you're crazy, calm down Cole!' yelled Wendy as people began to stare at them in a confused way.

Few moments later the trio arrive at the guild hall with Cole standing outside. The fairy tail guild hall had Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfelia, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss and Master Makarov at that time.

'Master, I brought a visitor!' said an excited Wendy.

'Well, where is he?' asked the Master, who seemed to be a short, old man.

'Hello, Sir' greeted Cole, as he entered the guild hall.

Everyone in the guild hall seemed to be shocked on his arrival. Erza confronted him with a sword pointing on his neck.

'Who are you? And which guild do you belong to?' she threatened him by giving him a fierce look.

Cole looked at her and smiled. 'Is something funny?' yelled Erza.

'I've never seen a redhead with a temper like yours, in my life.' he laughed as he said this, making everyone else laugh in the guild hall.

'Erza stop! He saved a woman's life, and fought off the gang I was after!' yelled Wendy as she defended Cole's position from her.

'Hmph, very well, I'll still keep an eye on you.' nodded Erza as she withdrew her sword. _'Man! Chicks here are completely intense, nothing like what I usually see in New Marais. I think I'll hook up with someone... Maybe not, don't wanna fall into trouble'_

'A good deed indeed, one which only the bravest can perform, you have a pure heart.' responded Master Makarov by looking at Cole into the eye, just a second later Cole fell to his knees and echos of voices began circulating in his head.

 _'Demon! Of empire city!' 'Demon!' 'Demon!'_ the voices continued as if there wasn't an end to it, making Cole yell 'Stop! I'm not the same, Grrghh!'.

Cole was then punched by Natsu Dragneel which knocked him towards the wall.

'Natsu! What do you think you're doing?' yelled Lucy Heartfelia, a blonde celestial wizard.

'What does it look like? I'm trying to knock in some sense into him!' answered Natsu.

'Well you're not helping you jerk!' screamed Lucy.

'Thanks man!' said Cole as he got up and shook his head, while breathing heavily.

'See! I told you it would work!' Natsu exclaimed in pride.

 _'Man, I don't know what happened, but those voices were familiar'_ 'Master, I apologize for the inconvenience, I hope we can chat in privacy.' asked Cole as he felt embarrassed over what had happened.

Master Makarov nods and takes Cole to his office while the others watch.

'What kind of wizard do you think this guy might be?' asked Levy.

'Beats me, all I wanna know is how strong he is, so that I can fight him.' said a determined Natsu.

'Aye Sir!' responded Happy, Natsu's partner.

'I have a strange feeling about him, It's those tattoos, they must symbolize something.' said Erza while she leaned herself against the wall. 'Levy, do you think you can figure out what those symbols actually mean?' she asked her briefly.

'I Think, but It'll take some time.' answered Levi. 'Take as much time as you can, meanwhile let's make sure our so called guest is comfortable.' Erza nodded.

Master Makarov explains Cole about where he actually is right now, how everything runs on magic, Cole, at first get's confused, but later understands that this isn't a dream, but a reality. He later explains Master about how things work in his world, Empire City and New Marais were the only two locations that seemed relevant for him.

'It would seem, you're not from this world, in fact, not from this dimension.' Master Makarov answered.

'Do you know any spell that would send me back?' asked Cole in an anxious manner.

'I'm afraid that's not possible, but don't lament, I'll try to figure it out, In the mean time, make yourself home. I'll make sure everything goes easy for you.' replied Makarov as he folded his hands and closed his eyelids.

'It's alright Master, you don't need to take the pain of helping me that way, I'll try to adjust myself quick.' Cole nodded as he left the room.

'Electric powers? That boy speaks of the same type of magic as Laxus.' thought Makarov as he watched Cole walk away.

Cole walks towards the hallway where Natsu interrupts him.

'Hey man! How about fighting the strongest wizard in this guild?' yells Natsu with a fist burning in flames.

'Pff, the strongest wizard in this guild? Real mature Natsu.' answers Gray Fullbuster. Cole takes Natsu's hand and freezes it with his ice powers.

 _'Okay, I guess my powers are back, strange.'_ 'Not today Natsu, I'm not in the mood buddy.' answers a tired Cole. Gray looks at Cole in Awe.

'That technique? No, it can't be' Gray thought to himself for a moment.

'Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!' yelled an angry Natsu.

'Lucy I believe you can assist him in finding an apartment, don't worry about the rent, I'll be paying the first month's rent for him.' said Master Makarov as he looked at Cole.

'I don't have a problem with that Master.' said Lucy while giving a thumbs up.

'I can't thank you enough Master.' said Cole as he bowed humbly towards him. Lucy and Cole walk out during dusk towards the streets of Magnolia.

'It's kind of strange meeting someone out of this world, so what's it like in your world?' asked Lucy curiously.

'Death, destruction and chaos, that sums up everything ma'am.' answered Cole.

'Okay, he's giving me the creeps already , he's intense!' Lucy thought to herself as Cole interrupted

'Is something wrong?' asked Cole curiously.

'No no, it's just, it seems like you've gone through a lot.' she said.

The duo arrive at Lucy's apartment building where the landlord greets them. 'New boyfriend Lucy?' asked the Landlord.

'HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!' yelled out Lucy with a red face.

'He wanted an apartment for rent so I brought him here.' she said as she brought out a bag of jewels. Lucy pays for Cole's rent and guides him to his apartment.

'So I'll see you tomorrow I guess' Lucy nodded and left.

'Hey Lucy!' exclaimed Cole.

'What?' She asked.

'Thanks!' Cole smiled and waved his hand seconds before closing the door.

'Hmm, he seems like a nice guy to me, I don't know why Erza was all suspicious that time.' she thought to herself as she walked towards her apartment.

Cole walks towards his bed and lies flat, gazing at the night sky through the window.

'Where the hell am I?' Cole once again asked himself and covers himself with a blanket. _'Wizards? Magic? If these people aren't conduits, then that means, I must be a wizard too. I don't know. That blue haired girl seemed to be nice, err.. Wendy was it. And of course talking cats. Damn it's hard to digest all of this, but then again, I feel, I might not be the only one who came here through the RFI.'_ Cole falls asleep with a cluster of thoughts in his mind

** What is this? Am I underwater? Damn I can't swim! But then again, I'm not getting electrocuted, I must be dreaming.** Cole dreams of being underwater, where a sudden ray of light emerges. ** 'Cole, it's you, I knew you would come!'** exclaimed a voice which Cole barely recognized. Cole began chasing the ray of light , only to find a Woman with a fair skin tone, short black hair and black eyes. **'Cole, you must!'** the voice intensified. **'I'm your...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Let me introduce myself!

''You're my? Hello? Where did you go? Hey!''

'Hey!' Shouted Cole as he woke up from his slumber. _'Oh, it really was a dream,I have no idea who she was, or what she wanted. Meh, I must be seeing things again.'_ Cole stares out out of his window to find the rising sun illuminating the night sky. 'Hmph, dawn already?' said Cole as he got out of his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he then sits down and ponders to himself,

' _Man, I can't remember the last time I slept so peacefully like this, ever since the beast attacked, I've been sleeping on rooftops and alleys, but now it's a different story.'_ Cole then gazes upon the wall clock, _'Oh, 5:30 already, I better get going.'_

Cole walks out towards the hallway and knocks on Lucy's apartment's door.

'Hey Lucy? Are you awake yet? Lucy?'. _'Hmph, chick must be having her beauty sleep, I guess I'm going alone then. Better not bother anyone else around here'_ Cole walks out to the streets and finds himself in the company of Natsu and Happy.

'Hey Cole!' You're awake early, are you going for training at this time?' asked Natsu while Happy interrupted

'I think he's going for breakfast Natsu, as he's barely eaten anything lately.'

'Well aren't you the smartest!' exclaimed Cole after he felt embarrassed.

'We're going to wake Lucy up, so we'll join you later.' said Natsu as he and Happy entered the building.

As Cole walked down the streets, people stared at him in an unusual manner. _'Ohh, must be the tattoos again, well I don't blame them for seeing me like that, it was the same back in Empire city, the same'_ Cole thought to himself as he arrived at the guild hall.

Cole arrives early with Wendy Marvell and Karla entering shortly after. Cole stares at the menu with an anxious look. _'Damn it, these meals sound so delicious, but I don't have a single penny! Oh what am I gonna do now?'_

'Is something wrong Cole?' asked Wendy curiously.

'No, uhh everything is fine' Cole replied while scratching his head.

'I know you don't have enough money for breakfast, so would you mind joining me and Karla instead?' asked Wendy with a smile on her face.

 _'Boy am I hungry, at the same time this kid is being nice to me, maybe it's my lucky day'_ 'Thanks Wendy, I owe you one!' replied Cole as he grinned and scratched his head. The trio sit down for breakfast and eat. Cole still looks around, examining whatever seems to be new for him.

'So Wendy, who's that white haired lady on the counter?' inquired Cole as he sipped a glass of juice.

'Mirajane Strauss, or you can just call her Mira, she's Master Makarov's assistant, also you don't wanna mess with her.' replied Wendy as she took a bite of her rice cake.

'It seems as if she wouldn't even hurt a fly.' said Cole as he looked at Mira and grinned.

'That's because she is also known as the She Devil' answered Karla. Cole stopped drinking all of the sudden, and then coughed.

'No it's okay, just feeling a bit dizzy that's all.' Cole explained as he stood up from the table and walked towards the exit. _'The She Devil? Oh man, chicks over here are really intense! Zeke would be dead by now if he tried to hit someone over here'_ Cole grins over his thought.

Cole is then confronted by Levi who inquires him about the place where he came from.

'Listen, uhh ma'am? I already told you, I'm from a place where not even you could be able to locate.' replied Cole as he shook his head and started to walk away.

'Hey! Cole! Listen, I just want to examine those tattoos on your body, maybe I could be able to deduce your actual origins.' explained Levy as she tried to stop him. He turned around and nodded.

'Well, as long as it makes you guys more comfortable with me, I'm okay with it.' Levy carefully copies the symbols inscribed on Cole's hand.

'Take off your shirt.' she demanded.

'Excuse me?' Cole replied with a curious look.

'Well do you have tattoos on your body?' asked Levy as she sharpened her pencil. Cole nodded and took off his shirt, exposing the tattoo on his chest.

 _'Well I always used to think, a chick asking me to take off my shirt would end up in a different way'_ Cole laughed at his own thoughts while Levy finished copying the tattoos on his body. He then walked towards the exit. As he left Levy began decoding the tattoos she examined earlier.

Cole further walked towards the training field where he encountered Gray and Natsu having a spar. _'Okay, let's see what these guys have got, I'm pretty sure it would be interesting to watch them battle like this'._

'Fire Dragon: Roar!' yelled Natsu as he unleashed a burst of flames aiming towards Gray who looked completely defenseless.

'Ice Make: Shield!' shouted Gray as he created an ice shield with his maker magic.

'Woah! That's something Kuo could do!' proclaimed Cole after observing Gray's feat. Gray looked at Cole aimlessly after his remark which gave Natsu an opening to attack. Natsu finished off gray with his Fire Dragon: Iron fist making him victorious of this friendly spar. _'These guys are powerful conduits, err wizards or whatever. I'm glad they're on my side.. I guess'_

'Oh yeah Gray! I beat you, now you can admit the fact that I'm stronger than you!' exclaimed Natsu in pride as he held his fist in air.

'Just hold your horses pyro, I'll admit it the next time you get me like that.' replied Gray in a low tone.

'I know there's something strange about this guy, whom did he mean by Kuo when I used my Ice Make Shield. I think I'm being paranoid, but there is something different about him' Gray thought to himself as he wore his shirt and stared at Cole.

'Is it my turn now?' asked Cole eagerly.

'Only if you want to fight me Cole, now don't hold back! Give me everything you got.' yelled Natsu as flames started to cover his entire body.

 _'Oh crap I almost forgot, I was completely out of power when I got over here, but then again when I held Natsu's hand yesterday, I was able to freeze it. I guess it had something to do with the Blue haired girl.. Wendy..'_

Cole begins to charge himself with electricity, generating a lightning aura around him, with fierce power strong enough to shake the ground.

'Oh so you're just like Laxus, I can beat you easily now!' yelled Natsu as he began to breathe in.

'Laxus?' asked Cole as he stood there watching Natsu charge his attack. 'Fire Dragon: Roar!' yelled Natsu as he released furious flames aimed at Cole. Cole uses his sub zero shield to block the entire attack, creating a huge mist around him. After the mist clears, Cole stands tall with his sub zero shield still activated.

'There's not a single scratch on him! His shield, it's not only made out of ice, but a lot stronger than mine.' Gray thought to himself as he observed the fight from a distance.

'Here we go!' Cole exclaims as he slams his hand into the ground creating giant ice shards around Natsu forcing him to jump. 'You're wide open!' he yells as folds his arms and calls a thunderbolt on the airborne Natsu. Natsu falls unconcious making Cole the victor. 'Man! I hope I didn't overdo it, wouldn't want these guys to know my wrong side, but heck, it was a nice way to introduce myself'

'But, how can he? Use Ice and Lightning at the same time? Oh man this guy is not like the other wizards here.' moaned Natsu as he tried to get up.

Cole went towards Natsu and extended his hand towards him.

'I'll beat you someday Cole!' exclaimed Natsu as he grabbed his hand and stood up. Gray, who was observing them, was in complete shock.

'That ice magic, no one could be as skillful in Ice magic as.. No it can't be, and how is he able to use Lightning magic at the same time? We don't know who were dealing with.' pondered Gray to himself as he walked away from the ground. Natsu and Cole head towards the guild hall where Wendy awaits Cole's arrival.

'Hey Cole! Master has been looking for you, he's assigned us a mission.' exclaimed an excited Wendy.

'A mission? what kind of mission? and how will I get paid if i'm not a member of your guild?' inquired a puzzled Cole while scratching his head _'Which reminds me of how broke I really am!'_

'Completion of the task will guarantee your pay, whether you're a member of our guild or not.' replied Master Makarov on Cole's concern.

'So, what do you say?' asked Wendy while grinning towards Cole in a cute, yet childish manner.

 _'I don't know about missions, I tend to get off beat due to the fact that sometimes I can loose control over myself. At the same time, I want to repay Wendy for everything she has helped me with. Damn, I just hope I don't screw this one, at least for her sake'_

'Cole?' asked a puzzled Wendy inquiring his sudden pause.

'I'm in!' proclaims Cole as he shakes hands with Wendy .

'Cole! Wendy! over here!' yells Mira who will be briefing them about their mission in detail.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Demon Within

'Your objective is to help this village defend their gold mine, which is their main source of income. It has been under attack by bandits and robbers frequently.' explained Mira as she took out the job request poster.

'Great! Nothing we can't handle!' exclaimed Wendy as she clenched her fist and gave a determined look.

 _'Okay, so we gotta deal with bandits, should be a piece of cake, but then again, easier said than done.'_ 'So where exactly is this village again?'asked Cole curiously.

'It's located near this desert.' replied Mira as she pointed on a map.

 _'Crap! That far? Oh man, my legs started feeling numb just by thinking about it'_

'You can count on us!' exclaimed a determined Wendy as she headed towards the exit.

'Yeah, sure.' said Cole with a lazy tone as he followed Wendy towards the exit. The duo walk together towards their destination .

Meanwhile... Erza Scarlet had returned from her mission.

'So Levy, have you got anything yet?' asked an anxious Erza as he entered the guild hall.

'These tattoos, I've never seen anything like them before, I need more time Erza.' replied Levy as she examined the tattoos she copied from Cole's body.

'I don't get it, the guy seems fine to me.' said Lucy with a curious look.

'Erza's right' interrupted Gray. 'There is something strange about him, something we're not fully aware of, and if those tattoos can give us a clue as to who he really is, I'd say we better hurry up before something goes wrong. Not to mention he took down Natsu without breaking a sweat.' explained Gray as he stood up from his seat.

'Hey I wasn't ready that time! I'll pound him the next time we fight!' replied an angry Natsu with a fist clenched in flames.

'Aye sir!' exclaimed Happy.

'So he took down Natsu? Did you observe which kind of magic does he use?' asked Erza.

'I'm not so sure, but I think he used maker magic just like me, or even better than me.' replied a worried Gray.

'Combined with lightning magic.' added Natsu which surprised Erza.

'Very well, now then, where has he gone to?' asked Erza in a loud tone.

'He just went out on a mission with Wendy recently.' replied Karla as she was sipping a glass of milk.

'How could she be allowed to go on a mission with him?' asked Erza in a furious tone.

'Don't ask me, after all, it was the master's idea!' replied Karla smoothly.

Cole and Wendy follow the path to the desert, making them enter a forested area.

'Hey, are you sure we're going in the right direction? Because, I heard we had to go to a desert, not a forest.' asked Cole in a curious manner.

'We have to cross this forest first, followed by a grassland, and further towards the deserts which would lead us to our destination.' replied Wendy as she held the map and gazed upon it.

 _'Does she ever get tired of walking with those tiny legs? Maybe it's her determination which makes her work, I could learn a thing from her'_ 'Ohh, sounds like a long way' added Cole as they tread over the leafy floor. Suddenly voices echo across the forest.

'I got a bad feeling about this' Cole whispered as he drew out his amp. 'Wendy, stay close to me!' he exclaimed as something seemed to move from a distance.

'It's a Vulcan!' screamed Wendy as a tall monster with a gorilla like appearance and giant canines covered it's mouth.

 _'Damn, this thing reminds me of those swamp monsters back in New Marais, if I could take those down, then these shouldn't be a problem'_

Cole drew out his amp while Wendy stood behind him, the monster roared and charged towards the duo. Cole froze the Vulcan's legs with his ice powers and threw an alpha rocket from his arm, completely knocking out the Vulcan.

'Well that was easy!' exclaimed Cole after he dusted his shirt and smiled. Wendy, who observed Cole using his abilities was in complete shock and remained speechless.

'Uhh, Wendy? You okay?' inquired Cole as he questioned her silence.

'I'm fine, but that was scary!' replied Wendy in a light tone. Cole suddenly held his head and fell to his knees, as voices began echoing around him.

 _'Demon, of empire city! Demon of empire city! Demon! Demon!'_ 'Aghh! No! I will not!' exclaimed Cole as he held his head in pain.

'Cole! Are you okay?' inquired a worried Wendy as she watched him in pain. Suddenly, a red colored lightning struck the ground where Cole stood, the tattoos on his arm began glowing red and his skin started turning dark while half of his face got covered in a black tone followed with his face turning into a white skull, he spread out both of his hands causing a massive red lightning storm around him.

'Snap out of it!' Exclaimed Wendy in fear as her eyes began watering with tears which eventually put an end to Cole's unusual transformation. After Cole finally gained control over his thoughts, he stood up to find a crying Wendy.

 _'I have messed up big time, those voices in my head did this, Damn it, and now this little girl is crying. Can this day get any worse?'_ 'Wendy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that way.' Cole justified himself as he sat down near her. Wendy hugged him with her tearful eyes which surprised him for a moment, after which he hugged her back.

'I saw you change, into something' said Wendy as they stood up and walked forward towards their destination.

'I know, It's a part of my story which I never told anyone over here.' replied Cole as he stared at the ground.

'Not even the master?' she asked curiously as they reached the end of the forest.

'Well, yeah.' answered Cole, in a low tone as they entered the grassland.

'Well then, why would you choose to tell the truth to me?' inquired a curious Wendy.

'It's because you were so kind to me, from the start, that I believed you would understand me, Wendy.'he replied.

As the walked across the grasslands, Cole started explaining his actions back in Empire City, about how he was given the title **'Demon of Empire city'**. Incidents of how he used to be merciless against his enemies, and how he used to strike fear into the hearts of many. Cole had the blood of many innocent lives in Empire City, including the one of his love.

'All those innocent people, how could someone be so?' asked Wendy while she looked at Cole in fear.

'But then, I changed for the best, I decided to put an end to my old ways.' Cole later explained how he rescued the lives of many citizens of New Marais, fighting monsters and the militia, also giving up his life to cure the plague.

'I switched on the RFI, I knew it would kill me, but millions of others would live by that, It was my only chance to end my miserable life on a good note. After I switched it on, somehow I ended up here.' explained Cole as they continued walking towards the desert which lied ahead of them.

'You're not having a miserable life Cole' Wendy replied which lit up Cole's eyes, 'even though you took lives of thousands, you ended up saving lives of millions affected by the plague, you decided to do what's good in the end and I'm sure that has made the difference.' added Wendy as she smiled at him.

 _'I don't know, no one's even been nice to me, other than my best friend, heck even he wasn't this nice to me'_ 'Thanks Wendy.' Answered Cole as they arrived at the village.

The village head was surprised on the fact that the strongest guild of Magnolia only managed to send a man and a little girl for such an enormous task.

'I'm sorry, but you cannot handle those barbarians!' proclaimed the village head who was a tall old man wielding a wooden staff and having a long white beard. 'They have been plundering our village ever since we struck gold, tonight we're supposed to be paying them 2 tonnes worth gold and if we fail, we all die.' he added with an anxious face after looking at Cole and Wendy.

'Sir, if you may, I'm sure we both are more than capable enough to handle those goons on our own.' Cole replied confidently while looking at Wendy.

'Ain't that right Wendy?' he added.

'Yeah!' she nodded with a determined look.

The village head accepts their offer to safeguard their reserves and takes them to the gold mines where they wait till the bandits arrive. Just then, a group of bandits arrive at the scene demanding the loot, which in turn, the villagers deny, forcing the bandits to take out their swords and strike. Cole intervenes them by shooting a magnum bolt which knocks out one of the attackers.

'Get to safety everyone!' yells Cole as he throws in a sticky shock grenade on an unsuspecting thug which, after a few seconds, blows up, knocking out several other bandits in proximity.

'Call in the reinforcements! They have powerful wizards over here!' yells a bandit who gets hit by Cole's ice grenade seconds after. Wendy, who is watching over the people at a shelter near the village grows her concern over Cole facing all those bandits by himself. Cole strikes two of them charging at him with his amp and finishes them off by freezing their legs. He then sends out his alpha rocket on a group of Bandits entering the village.

'Hey Wendy! Make sure no one gets in!' yells Cole as he strikes a thug with his amp.

'On it!' replies Wendy as she takes a deep breath, 'Sky dragon: Roar!' she yells as she releases a powerful gust of wind onto the attackers, blowing them away.

 _'Damn it , they all keep coming, at this rate, they'll wear me off soon, I gotta do something about it._...Hey Wendy get inside!' Cole yells as more bandits arrive.

'But I want to help!' replies Wendy as she prepares for another attack.

 _'Damn, she won't listen, but I have no choice'_ Cole charges his body and turns around, holding immense power, and releasing a huge tornado filled with lightning strikes, known as an Ionic vortex. Simultaneously, Wendy releases a huge gust of wind with her Sky Dragon: Roar attack. The two combine to form a devastating storm which eventually blows away the bandits and ending their siege of the village.

 _'I'd never would have thought my Ionic vortex would get even more powerful like that, that combo was sweet, I'm sure even she would have loved it! Man, Zeke would be so jealous, he's missing all the action here'_ Cole looked at Wendy with a smile and said 'We did it!'.

'Right!' exclaimed Wendy as both of them exchanged a Hi-five. The village head was please with their effort, but his emotions changed after he saw the aftermath of the battle, the storm blew away the trees and damaged some of the village buildings which embarrassed Cole and Wendy as they were scolded. Nonetheless, they got paid for their work and both of them headed out for Magnolia. After a long journey, both of them reach when it's almost midnight. Wendy leaves with Karla followed by Natsu and Lucy leaving the guild hall respectively. Cole decides to walk towards the park before heading towards his apartment. He is eventually followed by Gray.

 _'Today was kind of tiring, but at the same time, was kind of like an adventure. At least I got to repay Wendy after that job. On the other hand, it's really nice over here'_ Cole ponders upon himself as he stares at the sky while sitting on a bench. He is eventually confronted by Gray who walks towards him in.

'Cole!' said Gray as he walked further..

'I would like to have...' said Gray as he fired and Icicle spear on Cole who dodged it with his sub zero shield.

'A word with you!' yelled Gray as he prepared for another attack.

 _'Oh great, remember when I said as if this day couldn't get any worse? I take back my words. This ice guy must have gone crazy. Is he looking for a fight? I don't know, but he does look a lot serious.'_


	5. Chapter 5 : Friends and Foes (Part 1)

Cole gets surprised by Gray's sudden hostility. _**'Hey man! Snap out of it, I'm on your side remember?'**_ shouted Cole as Gray prepared to attack him. _**'Ice make : Battle axe!'**_ yelled Gray as he created a sharp wave of ice moving fast towards Cole. Cole dodges it with his Ice jump and shoots an ice grenade which freezes Gray. _**'What's wrong with you? If you want to take me on I'll be happy to do so tomorrow, today's not the right time pal!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he walked towards Gray who was immobile due to his frozen body. _**'No one could use Ice maker magic as good as...!'**_ Gray replied while their banter was interrupted by Erza. _**'Gray! Cole! May I know what is going on here?'**_ asked Erza with a loud tone, coming in between them. _ **'Don't look at me Ma'am, he was the one who sucker punched me while I was just sitting here.'**_ explained Cole as he walked out of the park. As he left, Erza confronted Gray who thawed out of the ice. _**'Is it true you were the one who attacked him first?'**_ asked Erza curiously. _**'He's right'**_ answered Gray as he wore his shirt and started to walk away. _**'Wait, Gray! Why did you attack him like that? Did you suspect him for something?'**_ inquired Erza as she stopped Gray from leaving. _**'All I'm saying is, I have a strange feeling that this guy is linked with someone I know.'**_ answered Gray as he left the park. _**'I've never seen Gray with that kind of a serious look before'**_ Erza thought to herself as she started into the night sky.

Cole walks towards his apartment, only to find the door locked. ***Damn it, I forgot the keys back at the guild hall, I hope it isn't closed yet!*** He comes out of the building and starts running towards the guild hall as fast as he could. He later bumps into Natsu Dragneel and Happy with a head on collision against Natsu while he ran. _**'Hey what the hell man! What's the big idea?'**_ asked Natsu as he held his head. Cole got up while moaning in pain, _**'Aaghh, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry that's all'**_ he said as he defended himself. _**'Hey Natsu! Isn't that Cole from earlier?'**_ asked Happy as Natsu got up. _**'Ohh yeah you're right! Hey Cole! I'm not done with you yet! You owe me a rematch!'**_ yelled Natsu with a fist clenched in flames. _ **'Sorry guys I'll catch up with you later, I need to get to the guild hall ASAP.'**_ replied Cole as he looked in a hurry and started sprinting. _**'But you forgot your house keys!'**_ yelled Happy as he held them in his hand and flew towards Cole. ***My house keys? Ohhhh It's with them all along, that's a relief! For a second I thought I would be sleeping on the streets again*** _**'Oh man! I was actually running towards the guild hall for those.'**_ answered Cole as he stopped running. _**'Aye! We picked them up and thought of giving these back to ya!'**_ said Happy as he threw the keys at Cole. _**'So Cole! Would you mind us staying over tonight?'**_ Asked Natsu in an anxious tone. ***These guys want to stay over with me, I wonder what could go wrong (Cole imagines a situation in which a pillow fight ends up in their building in flames).. Yeah, nothing could go wrong*** _**'Oh Comeon!'**_ exclaimed Happy, _**'Please!'**_ both Natsu and Happy pleaded until Cole accepted their proposal. The trio walked towards Cole's apartment. As Cole opened the door, Natsu and Happy rushed into the bedroom and argued on which place they would choose to sleep. _**'Hey! I wanted to sleep on this side first!'**_ yelled Natsu as he threw a pillow on Happy's face. ***Real mature guys*** Cole thought to himself as he lied down and turned off the light. Cole fell asleep seconds after he lied down, meanwhile Natsu and Happy struggle to fall asleep. _**'He slept already? Boy he must be tired'**_ exclaimed Happy. Natsu and Happy eventually fall asleep a short while after.

 **[[* Where.. Am I? Underwater? Man! I must be dreaming again. But what is this all about?*** Cole dreams of being underwater where a strong ray of light emerges. _**'Cole? Hey Cole! It's me! I knew you would come!**_ ' echoed a voice of a young woman from the same place, the ray of light originated from. Cole followed the light to find the same young woman he saw in his dream earlier. _**'It's you again, listen lady, I really wanna know who are you? And where exactly am I?'**_ asked a curious Cole as he swam towards the young woman. The light started to fade away as the lady closed her eyes, all of a sudden, a huge current pushed Cole with an immense force **]]**

' **Gahhh!'** yelled out Cole as he woke up from his dream. He panted for a while, and looked at both of his hands ***Guess it wasn't just a dream, Damn it was the same lady from before, what did she want to tell me? I simply can't ask anyone here just like that, they'll think I'm weird or something***. Cole walked of his bed to find Natsu and Happy snoring. ***Well, at least they didn't mess up my apartment*** he thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, only to find a huge mess of dishes and garbage around ***Great! Me and my big mouth*** _**'Hey Natsu! Wake up!'**_ yelled Cole with rage as he cleaned the kitchen floor. _ **'Natsu!'**_ he shouted even louder, but snores were the only reply he received. ***I know I shouldn't do this, but these two owe me some major spring cleaning*** Cole grinned and held both Natsu's and Happy's hand at the same time. _**'Rise and shine sleepy heads!'**_ yelled Cole as he zapped an unsuspecting Natsu and Happy, forcing them to wake up from their deep slumber. _**'You two better clean the mess you made.'**_ ordered Cole while all of the sudden his doorbell rang. Happy rushed in to open the door, only to find Lucy Heartfelia who was well aware with the fact that Natsu and Happy were staying over. All four of them went out altogether towards the guild hall where they were greeted by Wendy and Karla. Cole sat down with Wendy and Karla while Lucy, Natsu and Gray sat down altogether.

' _ **So Cole, are you feeling at home over here?'**_ asked Wendy with a low tone. _**'Uhh, yeah I guess, But I have a strange feeling some of you haven't yet accepted me over here.'**_ Cole replied as he looked at both Erza and Gray. _**'That's crazy! Master Makarov agreed to make you a complete member of the guild today!'**_ exclaimed Wendy as she denied his claim. _**'Wait.. He did? Are you serious?'**_ asked Cole anxiously as he was then interrupted by Master Makarov _ **'She's right Cole, The choice is yours though, Do you choose to join us? Join our family? Here at Fairy Tail?'**_ asked Makarov as he drew out his hand towards Cole who's eyes lit up at that moment.

Meanwhile Erza visited Levy who claimed the fact that she had made progress on deducing the tattoos on Cole's body. _**'Now I know this sounds crazy, but this guy isn't from anywhere near Earthland. In fact, I won't say he's from Edolas either. But I did make a breakthrough on his tattoos. I have enough evidence to claim that those tattoos are special tattoos. They are spiritual tattoos!'**_ Levy explained as she pointed Cole's arm tattoos with her pencil in front of Erza. _**'Spiritual tattoos? What does that mean?'**_ asked Erza as she grew more cofused. _ **'These tattoos change whenever the person performs a deed, you can say, a Karma affected tattoo. Now whenever he performs a good act, it changes accordingly, it goes same with bad acts.'**_ explained Levy. _ **'Is that so, can you deduce what kind of person he is based on those tattoos?'**_ inquired Erza. _ **'Well there is good news and bad news, the good news is that, according to his arm tattoos' he has a high level of good karma in him, which means the owner has performed a lot of good deeds, which means, he is a good guy.'**_ Answered Levy. _**'And the bad news is?'**_ inquired Erza with a curious note. _**'Well, the tattoo on his chest, it read out 'Demon of empire city' which is strange don't you think?'**_ replied Levy in a soft tone which shocked Erza. _**'Demon? Of Empire City? Is this for real? Is this man hiding a demon within him?'**_ Erza pondered to herself. _**'Levy, I need you to research further, until then I have to go and warn the others.'**_ ordered Erza as she left and started sprinting towards the Guild Hall. _**'Demon of empire city? I must warn the others before something goes wrong.'**_ Erza thought to herself as she ran across the busy streets.

 ***I Don't know, should I join their guild? After all they've taken the pain of accepting me on this dimension so I shouldn't refuse their offer. Besides (Cole looks at Wendy who seems to be very happy with Master's proposal). She seems to be very happy about this, I wonder what does she feel for me? Older brother I guess? Nah I must be thinking a lot. But heck, I do fancy her as my younger sister. So I'll do it for her*** _**'I'll join!'**_ yelled Cole as he shook hands with Master Makarov, which followed a huge cheer in the background via other guild members. Cole received the official emblem of Fairy Tail on his right shoulder by Master Makarov which made Wendy cheer louder. ***Heh! The kid's cheering louder than anyone else over here.*** Seconds later, someone rushes in from the front door. _**'STOP!'**_ yelled the person who arrived at the scene, it was none other than Erza Scarlet herself.

' _ **Cole McGrath! I demand you to leave this guild hall immediately!'**_ ordered Erza while aiming her sword towards him.

* * *

 **Hello guys and girls, for some of you who enjoyed reading this fan fiction so far, please do hit the favorite button and follow my work. I would really appreciate it as it would motivate me to write more! If you do have the time, please leave a review for whatever you have read till now. Thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Friends and Foes (Part 2)

Everyone at the guild hall watched as Erza walked towards Cole, pointing her sword at him and giving him a fiery stare. ***I knew this chick is hot headed, but now she wants me to leave the guild? What did I do wrong? Is it because of that incident with Wendy?*** thought Cole as he stood motionless with a confused look. _**'You shall leave this guild hall immediately Cole!'**_ exclaimed Erza as she stood her ground while the others watched in confusion. _**'Hey Erza stop acting all bossy and rude! What did he do?'**_ yelled Natsu as he tried to defend Cole from Erza. _**'I don't understand either. I mean, he didn't do anything wrong did he?'**_ added Lucy. _**'You two don't know whom you're dealing with.'**_ replied Erza with a frown. _**'What do you mean we don't know?'**_ asked Natsu as he got up from his seat. _**'This man, isn't what he portrays himself to be...'**_ Erza answered as she looked at Cole. The other members of the guild stood there, puzzled with Erza's words, while Wendy looked a lot to worried about Cole's fate. _**'The Demon of empire city!'**_ yelled Erza as she stared at Cole. _**'Isn't that what they call you from where you belong?'**_ she continued with a louder tone. ***What the hell? How does she know about Empire City when I didn't even have a chat with her? (Cole aimlessly looks at Wendy who broke down into tears after Erza made her statement) No, it can't be her, but then again, who could it be? (Cole suddenly gets a flashback of a young blue haired girl who examined his tattoos earlier) Levy..*** _ **'Well? What do you have to answer for that?'**_ asked Erza as she looked at him. Cole looked at Wendy for a moment, who was crying with Karla trying to comfort her. _**'It's true'**_ answered Cole in a low tone which made everyone raise their eyebrows in shock. _ **'I am the Demon of Empire City, at least, that's what they used to call me.'**_ Cole added while looking at Erza into her eyes. _**'Why have you come here? Do you wish to do the same things with us?'**_ Erza further inquired. _**'Excuse me?'**_ asked Cole with an upraised tone. _**'I'm pretty sure you have been given that title for a reason, isn't that correct?'**_ she asked him. At that moment, Cole stared at the ground, not knowing his next move. _ **'Leave!'**_ exclaimed Erza as she folded her hands, Cole looked at both of his hands, and started walking towards the exit. As he reached the door, he turned back to look at Wendy once again, who was looking at Cole while wiping her tears. He walked forward, leaving the hall, into the streets. He looked up into the sky which was cloudy. Cole walked towards South gate park, where he sat at the nearest bench he could find.

 ***Well, no matter what you do, people always judge you for your past mistakes, even if it's another dimension. (Cole looks at the tattoos on his hand) Yup, Karma's a bitch, as they always say. I guess life isn't very kind when it gives you a second chance.*** as Cole plunged into deep thoughts, rain started to pour down. Cole looks down on a puddle formed by the rain, which created a clear reflection of his face, when all of the sudden, he saw his Demonic form in his reflection. _**'Damn it!'**_ Cole yelled as he punched into the ground in rage. ***No matter what I do, I'll always be the same, I guess I'll always be remembered as the Demon of empire city, let it be Magnolia or New Marais.*** Cole pondered over his thoughts as the rain became heavier. Cole takes out his jacket from his backpack, the same jacket he wore back in Empire city. He walks further towards the forests as the rain seemed to slow down. He took shelter under a tree until the rain stopped. ***I don't blame Erza for kicking me out like that, she's just protecting her friends like anyone else would*** Cole thought as loud footsteps echoed across the dense forest. Cole ignored them at first, then as he got up, four Vulcans ambushed him, knocking him up in thin air. As he landed, one of the Vulcans confronted him, **'We know what you did to our friend, don't worry we'll end this quick.'** said one of them as all four started charging in. Suddenly, a bright red lightning struck the ground where Cole stood, his face turning into a white skull with a black border, his tattoos and eyes glowed red as the lightning aura around him grew fiercer and brighter. His jacket turned red as he completed his transformation. The Vulcans cowered in fear and started to run away from him. _ **'You're not going anywhere!'**_ yelled a furious Cole who used his fire-bird strike to knock out one of the Vulcans. He then threw a napalm grenade, suffocating the other two, which eventually ended their lives. Cole aimed at the last Vulcan's head and fired his Skull bolt, ending it's life. As Cole walked towards the knocked out Vulcan, he grabbed it's face and Bio leeched it's life out, draining everything out of it. Cole then looked at both of his hands and roared, causing a massive red lightning to illuminate the night sky.

Meanwhile, just before these incidents took place. Erza discussed with Master Makarov about how she got to know Cole's dark secret. As she discussed, a sobbing Wendy confronted both of them as she walked towards them. _**'It's not true!'**_ she yelled as she wiped her tears. _**'He used to be like that before but he changed! I'm sure of it!'**_ claimed Wendy as she looked at Erza. _**'You are too young to understand the situation Wendy, I'm just doing what's needed to protect the guild.'**_ answered Erza in a confident tone. _**'But you're forgetting the fact that he's a member of Fairy Tail, whether you like it or not!'**_ replied Wendy in a louder tone which stunned Erza for a moment. _**'Why would you choose to defend him Wendy?'**_ asked Erza in a soft tone. _**'I never had a brother before, but he felt like a brother to me Erza, you won't understand.'**_ answered Wendy as tears watered her eyes further. Erza's eyes lit up from Wendy's remark, _**'Hey Erza!'**_ yelled Natsu as he got up from his table, _**'All I'm saying is a guy like him doesn't deserve to be treated like this! He is a part of our guild.'**_ claimed Natsu. _ **'Aye, he was so friendly with me and Natsu, I don't think the word 'Demon' suits him'**_ added Happy. _**'Could you two act a bit mature and think for a change? Why would he be called Demon of empire city? Just think about it.'**_ Erza said as she banged a table in front of her with her right hand. _**'Maybe it's just a fancy tattoo and you're simply over reacting .'**_ joked Happy who was punched by Erza. As they argued over this topic, a loud thunderclap roared across the town. _**'Could it be because of the storm?'**_ asked Lucy as she held her hands against her ears. _ **'Unlikely'**_ replied Erza as she opened the door and stood outside, only to observe bright red lightning, Illuminating the sky. _**'No way! Is it coming from the forest?'**_ asked Lucy as she observed the lightning strikes. Wendy rushed towards the door and was shocked after she saw the red lightning on her own. _**'That lightning, it's the same color, as from... That time when Cole was transforming!'**_ Wendy thought to herself as she looked at it in fear. _**'I'll go have a look, all of you stay here!'**_ yelled Erza as she ran towards the forest in order to investigate. _**'Something's really strange about that Lightning, it's as if there's a lot of pressure developing, whenever it appears. It's not regular lightning that we're seeing here. Something's really messed up.'**_ said Gray as he watched Erza run into the forest.

' _ **Something is really bad, I can feel it!'**_ thought Erza as she entered the forest, all of the sudden, a huge burst of red lightning attacks Erza without warning. Erza falls to the ground while the another burst follows her. Erza quickly re-quips into her lightning empress armor and uses her staff as a lightning rod to absorb the incoming attack. Erza stands up and yells _**'Come out and fight me!'**_ with her staff hoisted on the ground. Suddenly a large formation of flames in the shape of a phoenix strikes Erza as she stood, knocking her back a couple of meters away. As Erza stood her ground, she observed the person who attacked her, it was someone she could barely recognize. _**'Name yourself!'**_ yelled Erza as she charged in with her staff. _**'Demon!'**_ yelled out the attacker as he fired a series of double grenades towards her position. Erza successfully dodges those grenades, she quickly re-quips into her Heavenly Wheel armor and goes in to finish him off. All off the sudden, the attacker brings out a large metal rod with three prongs to block her attack. _**'That weapon! it belonged to...'**_ exclaimed Erza as she tried to strike him. _ **'Now you die!'**_ he yells in a demonic voice as he uses a punch blast aimed at her, which knocks her far. Erza quickly recovers and re-quips into her Full attack armor. _**'That weapon, It belonged to Cole! What did you do to him?**_ Yelled Erza as she charged in for an all out attack. The demon used his Ionic drain, paralyzing Erza in thin air. _**'Wait, You.. You are him!'**_ yelled Erza as her life was being drained away. Just seconds before Cole finished her off, a voice calls him out from above. _**'Cole stop! This isn't who you're supposed to be! You've got to fight it!'**_ yells Wendy as she was airborne with the help of Karla. Wendy was successful in catching his attention, interrupting his ionic drain. _**'Wendy..'**_ said Erza as she looked above. Erza seemed to be weak after that partial ionic drain which Cole used. Cole fired a skull bolt aiming at Wendy in an attempt to bring her down. Karla looses control and Wendy falls onto the ground right in front of him. _ **'Wendy you must get out of here! Run for your life!'**_ screamed Erza as Cole charged his amp and walked towards Wendy. _**'You need to snap out of it! Cole please! Remember who you really are!'**_ yelled Wendy as he came close. Wendy's eyes watered with tears as she looked at him in the eye. _**'You're not a demon, you're a hero, you're my hero!'**_ yelled Wendy as she hugged him, which halted him from attacking her. _**'W... Wendy?'**_ said Cole in a demonic voice. Seconds later he fell to his knees while the skin his body turned normal, his face lost the skull mark while his tattoos stopped glowing. Cole panted for a while, after seeing a crying Wendy and injured Erza in front of him, he punched a ground. _ **'How could it happen again?'**_ yelled Cole as the sky cleared of the clouds. _**'I'm sorry Erza, I'm sorry Wendy.'**_ replied Cole as he stood up and walked towards Erza. He pulse healed Erza's wounds which surprised her. _**'I don't understand, a moment before, you tried to kill me, and now?'**_ Erza questioned him after he healed her. _**'Take Wendy back to the guild hall.'**_ Ordered Cole as he removed his jacket. _**'But, you should come with us! Please!'**_ yelled Wendy as she looked at him. _**'I need to spend some time alone.'**_ answered Cole as he started to walk away. _**'Very well!'**_ exclaimed Erza as she took Wendy and left. Wendy resisted for a while, then agreed to leave him on his own.

 ***Damn it, I lost control again? Judging by her injuries, and those 4 Vulcan carcasses lying around, I guess I did a lot more damage than I thought. Few seconds more of that and I wouldn't be able to return from Darkness. Wendy.. Why would she risk her life to stop me like that? I don't know what to do. How do I explain them what's really going on?***

Cole walked away from the park, towards his apartment where he arrived seconds before Lucy did, who noticed Cole coming inside the building. _**'Cole, you okay?'**_ asked a curious Lucy who didn't receive a reply from the other end. _**'Jeez, he looks off beat, maybe it's because of what Erza said.. That's right! Erza! I better get back to the guild hall to know what happened with that red lightning incident.'**_ Lucy thought to herself as she left the building, while Cole entered his apartment, ate some food and quickly fell asleep.

 **[[ *How did it get so cold all of the sudden?*** Cole dreams of walking in a snow covered area with coniferous trees and hills. He keeps walking only to find ice and snow everywhere. ***This snow, it's never ending*** Cole takes a break from walking, when all of the sudden, a Young lady calls him from a distance. _**'Cole! Over here! It's me! I'm glad you made it!'**_ yelled the young woman as Cole stepped forward. ***Is that, the same lady from before?*** He walks forward to investigate, after which, he see's a young, fair skinned woman with black short hair and black eyes. ***She's the same person I saw in those dreams I had before*** _**'Cole..' 'I waited so long for you!'**_ exclaimed the woman as she grabbed his hand **.]]**

* * *

 **-For those of you wondering what Cole exactly looks like as he transforms, he turns into the Reaper Cole McGrath Skin found in both inFamous 2 and in PlayStation All Stars: Battle Royale. Google search for more details. -**


	7. Chapter 7 : A Ray of Hope

**[[* I wonder where she's taking me now*** thinks Cole as the young woman starts waling forward while holding his hand. _**'Hey! Who exactly are you? And Where are we going?'**_ asked Cole as he followed her, when all of a sudden, a house appears at a distance from where they stood. ***A house? I Walked miles and couldn't find anything, and now I'm seeing this?*** Cole wondered as he walked towards it. _**'Hey! Before we go there, do you mind telling me where I am?'**_ asked Cole as the lady turned back and looked at him. _**'Land.. Of Isvan'**_ she replied as she closed her eyes and faded away. As she faded away, the house disappeared, the sky turned black and a fierce Blizzard grew. Cole braced himself and tried to resist the storm, but he was blown away by the fierce winds. **]]**

Cole woke up with his eyes lit, realizing it was just another vision which he observed yet again. ***Land of Isvan?*** Cole thought as he took a piece of paper and wrote it down. ***I don't know who that lady is, call me crazy, but I've seen those eyes before.*** Cole walked towards the bathroom and falls to his knees as he walks the first few steps. _**'Gahh!'**_ Cole yelled as he put his hand on his chest, ***Damn it, why is my chest paining all of the sudden?*** Cole thought as he took off his shirt, only to find one of his tattoos glowing. Cole's pain grew worse as the tattoo glowed brighter. Eventually, he fainted on the spot a short while later. While he sprawled there, unaware of the danger which was yet to unfold. A mysterious man entered his apartment through the window, and observed the tattoos on his body carefully. _**'He's not ready yet!'**_ he exclaimed as he used a communication spell to contact someone. _**'Very well, make sure he's ready before we capture him.'**_ said a low pitched voice from the other side. _**'Understood!'**_ replied the mysterious man, who left Cole's apartment minutes before Cole gained consciousness. ***What was that about? I just woke up, and seconds later my body felt an enormous pain. Has it something to do with this tattoo? (Cole carefully observes the tattoo which glowed earlier). I'm not sure, but, I haven't seen this tattoo before.*** He wears his shirt and puts on his sling bag, stares at his amp for a while, picks it up and heads out of his apartment. As he walked out, he was greeted by Mirajaine who invited him to join her at the guild hall. ***It's Mira, why would she want me to come to the guild hall again? I have caused enough damage to these guys, probably has something to do with yesterday's incident (Cole flashes back to the moment he gained control and saw an injured Erza and crying Wendy.)*** _**'I'm sorry..'**_ replied Cole, _**'I have caused enough damage to your friends lately, I'll figure out things for myself from here on.'**_ added Cole as he started to walk away towards the park.

' _ **Wait, Cole!'**_ Yelled a voice from behind. As he turned around to find out who called him, he was surprised with the fact that it was Erza who was stopping him. _**'Erza! Listen, about last night..**_ ' Cole explained . _**'You don't need to justify yourself, Cole!'**_ replied Erza which left him speechless. _**'Yesterday night, I realized that you weren't in control over your actions after you healed me from our fight. However, with that put forward, Master Makarov wants to have a word with you.'**_ added as she looked at Cole. ***I'm not so sure about meeting Master right now, but then again, It's the only way I could gain their trust. (Cole holds his shoulder, the same place where his Fairy Tail emblem is embedded.)*** _**'Alright, I'll be there in a short notice.'**_ answered Cole as he went to a local restaurant to have breakfast. Meanwhile, Mira and Erza walk towards the guild hall.

' _ **So, is he coming?'**_ asked Makarov in a low tone. _ **'Apparently, yes.'**_ replied Erza while Mira added _**'He went to a local restaurant to have some breakfast, he'll be here soon.' 'Jeez he's a bit like you when it comes to food, huh Happy?'**_ joked Lucy. _ **'Aye, but he's nowhere near Natsu!'**_ replied Happy as he pointed at Natsu who was eating a huge bowl of ramen. _**'Hey! Don't come in between a man and his food!'**_ yelled Natsu as he finished his bowl. _**'Don't talk with your mouth full idiot!'**_ exclaimed Lucy. _**'I don't get it!'**_ uttered Gray which silenced the guild hall immediately. _**'Yesterday night, that bright red lightning that we saw, was it really him?'**_ asked Gray as he stood from his seat. _ **'I'm afraid that is correct.'**_ replied Erza as she folded her arms. _**'So you're telling me, he managed to take you down and almost killed you if it wasn't for Wendy?'**_ Gray inquired further as he looked at Wendy. _**'He's too dangerous!'**_ yelled Gray with a loud tone. _**'Gray stop it!'**_ yelled Wendy, _**'Sure it was Cole who attacked Erza like that, but he wasn't in control!'**_ she added. _ **'How can we be so sure if he will stay in control?'**_ Gray further questioned as his tone got louder. _**'All I'm saying is, it's too dangerous to babysit this cross dimension tourist.'**_ he added. _**'You have a valid point Gray, but think of it as this, If we let him fall into darkness, it will bring chaos upon all of us.'**_ Master Makarov explained while looking at Wendy. _**'He is a member of our guild now, and it is my responsibility to help him in the best way I could.'**_ Master Makarov replied as he walked towards Gray. The two were interrupted as Cole walked in. _**'Oh! You're here.'**_ exclaimed Makarov as he turned his attention towards Cole. Cole greets everyone at the guild hall as he walks in, nonetheless, everyone stares at him as if he was a mere stranger. ***Man, these guys must have heard about what happened yesterday. I don't blame them for staring at me like this***.Cole walked further towards the bar, only to be interrupted by Master Makarov. _**'Cole! I need to have a word with you.'**_ says Makarov as he walks towards his room. Cole nodded and followed Makarov till they reached a small room.

Makarov sits on a pillow and while folding his legs. _**'Come Cole, have a seat!'**_ says Makarov as he attains his position. Cole sits down near Makarov and looks around, meanwhile Makarov exclaims, _**'Tell me child, what happens before you loose control?'. 'I don't know to be exact, I start hearing these voices, then all of the sudden, I lose it!'**_ answered Cole as he looked at the ground. _**'Voices you say? Well, are those voices familiar to you?'**_ asked Makarov as he folded his hands. _**'Now that you've mentioned it, I've heard those voices before, back when I was in New Marais. But the thing is, the voices are from a lot of people I fought, so it's kind of hard to point out when they play altogether.'**_ answered Cole. _ **'I understand.'**_ replied Master Makarov as he closed his eyes. _**'I'm sorry master.'**_ answered Cole as he got up. _**'No child, you don't need to be, you're not a Demon as other people say you were, you chose the path of light in the end and gave up darkness. Few people are able to attain such a feat.'**_ responded Makarov which lit up Cole's eyes. _**'In the end, your actions truly denounce you as a hero, Cole!'**_ added Makarov as he placed his hand over Cole's shoulder. _**'I know a spell which will cleanse your mind from negative thoughts and perceptions, but, in order to perform this you must meditate for at least 6 hours.'**_ he said as he got up. _**'Why do I need to do that?'**_ asked Cole in a curious manner, _**'Do you have experience of spiritual training child?'**_ asked Makarov. _**'Well, not really.**_ ' answered Cole as he got up. _**'Meditation is the best way to forgo that.'**_ ***A spell that would clear my thoughts? Sounds a little too good to be true, but then again, 6 hours of meditation isn't easy. I should give it a go. I got nothing to lose.*** _**'Master, I can't thank you enough, but then again, why would you choose to help me?'**_ asked Cole as he looked at Makarov. _**'It's beacuse you are a member of Fairy Tail.'**_ answered Makarov as he pointed at Cole's emblem. Cole then walks out of the room, towards the hall. _**'Hey Wendy!'**_ exclaims Cole as he passes by Wendy. _**'He sure looks in a good mood. I wonder if everything is okay.'**_ Wendy thinks as she watches Cole leave the guild hall. Cole walks towards South gate park, upon arrival, he takes off his shirt and sits near a pond. As he crosses he legs, a breeze blows in. _**'Here we go!'**_ speaks Cole as he closes his eyes and begins meditating.

Endless thoughts engraved his mind. Cole started having flashbacks from high school, how he used to be brat, never listened to his parents, how he got his bike courier job. The ray sphere explosion, the reapers, Sasha, Moya, the day Zeke betrayed him, Kessler. All of the sudden, he realized the dark path he took, to become the Demon of Empire city.

5 hours later, Gray walks out of the guild hall, where he is interrupted by Lyon Vasia, a white haired young man with whom Gray trained. _**'I was expecting you, Lyon!'**_ said Gray as he closed the door. _**'Well if it isn't Gray. Mind telling me why you called me all the way from Blue Pegasus. Is it really that important?'**_ asked Lyon in an angry tone. _**'You'll understand soon enough when you come with me.'**_ replied Gray as he started walking towards the park. Lyon followed Gray all the way to the park. Gray kept running till he found Cole, sitting motionless, meditating around the pond. _**'You brought me all the way here to see this guy? Is he a new member of your guild? What is so special in that?'**_ yelled Lyon as he went to wake Cole up. _**'Stop!'**_ yelled Gray _**'He's meditating, we'll talk to him once he's done okay?'**_ he added. _**'Hmph, very well!'**_ nodded Lyon. Gray and Lyon wait patiently as Cole meditates. Meanwhile Cole gets reminded of the good he did in New Marais, the lives he saved and the plague he cured with his sacrifice, overcoming the dark past he had before. As the 6th hour passes, Cole gets up and wears his shirt, as Lyon and Gray watch from a distance. ***So, it's not about the past you had, it's about what you choose to, which counts the most.*** _**'Oh man, I feel a lot better now!'**_ exclaims Cole as he finishes wearing his sling bag. _**'Glad to hear it!'**_ said Gray as he and Lyon confront Cole. ***Ohh man it's the Ice guy again, and he's brought a friend this time, Do they want to fight again? I don't know what's wrong with this guy.*** _**'Gray, I'm not in the mood for a brawl!'**_ replied Cole as he started to walk. _**'We're not here for a fight, we just want answers.'**_ said Gray as he walked towards him, which surprised Lyon. _**'Okay, go ahead.'**_ said Cole as he sat down on the plain grass. _**'Ice Make: Lance!'**_ yelled Gray as he fired an Icicle spear towards Cole, which he further blocked with his Frost shield. _**'No, It can't be, that technique? That shield?'**_ Lyon thought to himself as he looked at Cole and stood there speechless. _**'What is wrong with you Gray!'**_ asked Cole as he stood still.

Gray raised both of his arms up and yelled. _**'I just wanted you to use that shield.'**_ he replied. _**'That technique, it's the same as..'**_ said Lyon who was then interrupted by Gray. ***They wanted to see my shield? Maybe it's because I use ice as well?*** _**'Kuo? Who is this?'**_ asked Gray as he stood his ground. _**'She was an ice conduit back in New Marais. Atleast she became one.'**_ answered Cole. _**'An ice conduit?'**_ asked Lyon curiously. _**'She had powers just like me.'**_ Cole further added. _**'I don't understand, I was sure he is different, but is he just another Ice conduit?'**_ Gray thought to himself, as Lyon took time to digest what Cole said. _**'Listen, Gray..'**_ said Cole as he got up. Gray looked at Cole as he was about to speak up. _**'Do you know a place named Land of Isvan?'**_ Cole asked, which shocked both Lyon and Gray. ***Why are these guys so shocked after I named that place that lady told me. I'm pretty sure these guys know a thing or two about it, I guess it was a good thing I asked them before asking anyone else***


	8. Chapter 8 : Shadows of The Past

' _ **What do you want to do when you go to Isvan? Do you know someone there?'**_ asked Gray as he stood there, not knowing Cole's intentions. _ **'Look, if you know the place, just take me there, or at least hand me over a map, I'm not in the mood of answering questions right now.'**_ Cole replied. 'We'll take you!' Gray responded. ***I don't know how to put it to them, but I do know something is fishy, it's like these two have some sort of connection with Isvan, or maybe I'm being too paranoid*** _ **'We leave, now!'**_ Cole said as he walked out of the park, Gray and Lyon looked at each other, then started following Cole towards the streets. _**'Why do you think he wants to go there?'**_ whispered Lyon, for which Gray responded _ **'I'm not so sure, but I know what you're thinking, he must be having a good reason to go there.'**_

Meanwhile, back at the guild hall, Natsu and Happy confront Erza as she is having a chat with Lucy. _ **'Hey Erza! Have you seen Cole? I was looking forward for a rematch today!'**_ yelled Natsu as he clenched his fist. _**'Hold your horses Natsu, he just left with Gray and Lyon. I don't know where exactly their going, but I'm sure they won't be back soon.'**_ replied Erza as she leaned against the wall. _**'Aye, you just saved yourself from another butt-kicking huh Natsu?'**_ joked Happy who was later hit on the head. _**'Why would they go like that? What about Cole's spell?'**_ asked a concerned Wendy. _**'I'm pretty sure even he would have realized it by now, there wasn't any spell that could clear anyone's negative thoughts, the Master just said he knows one, so that Cole could focus on meditation. I guess meditation is the best way to clear one's own thoughts.'**_ Erza added. _ **'You seem to be a lot concerned Wendy, what's wrong?'**_ inquired Natsu as he looked at her. _ **'N..Nothing, it's just (Wendy remembers Cole's transformation in her flashback)... I just hope he doesn't turn into the demon again.'**_ Wendy replied. _**'Don't worry Wendy, I'm sure he'll be fine.'**_ replied Natsu with a confident tone. A few moments later, Levy returns with some big news. _**'Erza! I have got something to tell you'**_ she yells as she enters the hall. _**'Well then speak up.'**_ answered Erza. _**'It's about Cole'**_ Levy replied, after which everyone's eyes lit up. _**'Now this might sound crazy, but I haven't found much on the tattoos, but I did think about something else.'**_ She added, _ **'something else? Like what?'**_ asked Erza. _**'What if he has some connection with Fiore? I mean, there could be a possibility right?'**_ she replied as she took out a dusty old book and opened a specific page. _**'This is the legend of a man who brings down lightning at his will. If he chooses the path of ice, evil will cower under his knees.' 'However!'**_ she added, _**'If he chooses the path of fire, the world will be brought into inevitable chaos.' '**_ **Inevitable chaos? Path of fire? This all sounds too familiar if you ask me.'** Erza replied.

Meanwhile Gray and Lyon lead the way for Cole as they travel to a cold wasteland. As they walked on the snow, Cole took out his courier jacket and wrapped it around himself. Gray and Lyon looked at him in surprise, _**'You're feeling cold?**_ ' asked Gray in a curious tone. 'Well, why aren't you feeling the same?' asked Cole in response. _**'I use Ice magic, and so do you. I don't understand how you're feeling cold.'**_ replied Gray. ***Even if I use Ice magic, I still feel a bit chilly compared to these guys, they're standing here like it's a piece of cake***. As they walked for hours, they stumbled across a mountain where Cole halted. _ **'I know this place!'**_ yelled Cole as he looked at the mountain. _**'I'm not so sure how a stranger would be able to recognize this place, it's where me and Gray used to train with our master Ur.'**_ Lyon replied. _ **'You and Gray used to live over here?'**_ asked Cole. _ **'As a matter of fact, there used to be a house at that spot, that's where we lived.'**_ Lyon pointed at the exact same spot where Ur's house was located. Cole walked forward towards the spot. _**'Hey where are you going?'**_ yelled Gray as Cole walked further. Cole stood still and punched the ground. Suddenly, the ground started shaking as Cole released some of his power, forming an entrance towards an underground tunnel. Gray and Lyon stood there in awe as the monument erected itself. _**'Let's go!'**_ yelled Cole as he entered the cave, Lyon and Gray looked at each other in surprise, then followed him. _**'You sure this is safe?'**_ asked Gray as they walked deep into the monument. _ **'I'm pretty sure this is where she wanted me to come.'**_ answered Cole as they reached a room with an orb in the middle. _**'She?'**_ thought Gray in surprise. Cole walked forward towards the orb and placed both of his hands on it. As he closed his eyes. His tattoos started glowing blue as the orb absorbed some of his power. After a few minutes, the orb stopped absorbing his power, he stood back and watched as the orb began projecting a spirit. A lady emerged out of the projection, it was the same fair, black haired woman that Cole used to see during his visions. _**'Hello, Gray and Lyon! It's been a while.'**_ said the woman as she revealed herself in front of the trio.

 ***Okay, I didn't expect her to be actually related to these guys.. W..wait a minute, Is she? Their Master!? Ur!? So I have some sort of connection with her? But then again she looks awfully familiar to someone I knew back in the days.***

' _ **Could it be?'**_ exclaimed Lyon in shock as he looked at the spirit. _**'Master Ur!'**_ Gray said as he knelt on his knees. _**'Come now, I didn't want to see two of my favorite students crying during a re-union like this.'**_ Ur said as Gray and Lyon wept. _**'Cole..'**_ said Ur as she stepped towards him. ***No, it can't be. Those eyes. (Cole flashed back to a girl he knew before)*** _**'You're.. You're Ursa!'**_ exclaimed Cole as she stood in front of him. _**'Yes, you're right. I'm surprised you actually remembered me, Cole.'**_ Ur replied. _ **'You know him?'**_ inquired Gray in an anxious tone. _**'Yes that's correct' she replied. 'I never was from Fiore, I belong to Empire City.'**_ said Ur as she looked at all three of them. Cole looked at her, remembering moments from his past. _**'Ursa, I.. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you.'**_ said Cole as tears rolled down from his eyes. _**'Why does he keep calling you Ursa?'**_ asked Lyon as he looked at Cole. Ur closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _**'There's a lot you don't know Lyon.'**_ she replied.

' _ **I am a conduit.'**_ Ur said as she looked at Cole. _**'A conduit? Just like Cole?'**_ Gray asked. _ **'In a way, yes. When I was born, I had the power to control ice. My parents were too afraid of risking their lives raising me, that they abandoned me when I was 5. I lived in an orphanage, a lonely little girl who often got picked on by bullies in school. That's when I met Cole, he always used to stand up for me against them. Around him, I used to feel so safe. But then, I remember, one day at school while I was walking towards my class. A group of bullies caught me and took me towards a corner and started stripping my clothes. That's when Cole came and tried to fend them off, but he got hurt, which made me use my powers. I accidentally killed one of them, which made the others tremble in fear and run away from me.'**_

 ***Ursa, is it really you? After all these years? (Cole gets a flashback of the same incident narrated by her)***

' _ **That's when, the principal sent me to Bertrand.'**_ she added. _**'Bertrand?'**_ asked Cole in shock. _**'Yes Cole, It's the same Bertrand you fought back at New Marais.'**_ she replied with a smile. _**'Bertrand took me to New Marais, where he told me there's a home for special people like me. I was excited at first, but then I realized this was the biggest turning point of my life. He locked me up in a cell and extracted my DNA, used it to make his own army of ice conduits. I was tortured for endless hours, fed with so many blast cores, all he cared about was my output. One day, I stumbled upon a book in his library which had forbidden ancient magic. After reading the book for hours, I gazed upon a spell which can send the user to another dimension. I was afraid at first, but then I realized I had nothing to lose. I practiced and hoped that it would succeed. But then, nothing happened. I was depressed after that moment so much, that I had lost all hope.'**_ she added.

' _ **But then, how did you end up here?'**_ asked Lyon. _**'He experimented on me further, I had lost all the strength, it was as if I was nearing death. Then, all of the sudden, I fell into an endless void and kept falling, till I landed over here.'**_ She nodded. _**'I was unsure about the ways of Fiore, I changed my name to Ur from Ursa, hiding my true identity. I grew up to learn how to control my powers.'**_ she said as she looked at Lyon with a smile. _ **'But then, how did I end up here?'**_ asked Cole. _**'Bertrand cloned my DNA and created those soldiers, however, he used my DNA to give Kuo her powers. While she transferred some of her powers into you, I came along as well.'**_ She replied. _**'When you activated the RFI, you were near death, which triggered the spell used for traveling dimensions. So that's how you ended up here, Cole'**_ she added. _**'Cole, you're not the only one who came from New Marais.'**_ she said as she started fading away. _**'No! Master!'**_ yelled Gray. _**'It's okay Gray, I'm nothing but a spirit. I'm alive in all of you. And Cole, here's a parting gift from me to you. I always... Loved.. You...'**_ she said as her spirit faded into the wind.

 ***Ursa.. After all these years, we barely talked for 5 minutes.***

Cole looked at Gray and Lyon, who were weeping in sorrow, when all o the sudden, the orb turned into a purple rock emitting intense power from itself. _**'A blast core? Here!?'**_ yelled Cole as he walked towards it. Cole grabbed it and started absorbing it's power. All of the sudden, the core split itself into half and sublimed into the air. Cole released an immense aura of lightning for a few seconds and then fell unconscious a short while after. _**'Hey Cole! Wake up!'**_ yelled Lyon as Lyon and Gray watched him. _ **'Let him rest, I guess he absorbed too much from that thing.'**_ Said Gray as he sat down. _ **'Don't worry, we'll leave once he wakes up.'**_

* * *

Hey guys, I apologize for delaying the upload of this chapter way too long, I promise I'll be more consistent. Till then, hope you have been enjoying this fan fiction so far.

 **Q)Which power(s) would you like to see Cole achieve in this fan fiction.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Having Faith

****** _ **'Come on little girl, don't be shy, we won't hurt you, bad!'**_ said a group of teens who were terrorizing a young and defenseless girl at a school playground. _**'Stop!'**_ yelled a voice from a distance. _ **'Ah! So we have ourselves a hero!'**_ said the group as they encounter a tall, pale skinned young teen. _**'And who might you be?'**_ asked one of the members. _**'The name's Cole McGrath, and this will be the last time you bully girls like this!'**_ yelled a young Cole who charged at the members and began to fight them all by himself. The girl watched as he stood up for her and cried during the scene. _ **'Yeah that's right! Don't make the same mistake again or you'll get your ass pounded you hear me?'**_ yelled Cole as the boys ran away from him. As he turned around, he instantly walked towards the girl who was sobbing over the incident. _ **'Hey, are you okay?'**_ asked Cole as he put his hand on her shoulder. _**'Th.. Thank you.. I'm f...fine'**_ whispered the girl in a low voice as she wiped her tears. _ **'Well, you don't seem fine to me, what's your name?'**_ asked Cole in a light tone. _ **'My name is Ursa, it's nice to meet you, Cole'**_ she replied as Cole sat beside her. _**'Listen, if you ever fall in trouble again, call me, ill be there for you, alright?'**_ said Cole. Ursa looked at Cole for a moment, stared deep into his eyes and then got up. _**'No, stay away from me! It's for your own good!'**_ she yelled as she started walking away. Cole instantly got up and grabbed her hand, stopping her. _**'Why, we don't even know each other, why would you be so kind to me?'**_ she added. _ **'I know you've been lonely Ursa, I can see it in your eyes. Just because you're different from us doesn't mean you don't deserve friends.'**_ said Cole which lit up her eyes. She quickly turned around to hug him. Everything fades away soon after ******

' _ **Cole..Cole!'**_ yelled Lyon as Cole began gaining consciousness. _**'Ahh, how long have I been passed out?'**_ asked Cole as he got up. _**'Three hours, but don't worry, it's going to be dawn soon, we'll head out as soon as the sun rises.'**_ replied Gray. ***Ursa. Thank you*** thought Cole as he looked at his hands. _**'Now then, let's see what I got!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he cracked his knuckles and charged his body. He then froze the air around him and traveled across the room with immense speed, such that the objects around his path froze temporarily. _**'Huh, something Kuo could do, still can't fly though'**_ he said . _**'Man, this guy makes magic look like a child's play!'**_ thought Gray as he watched Cole move across the room. _ **'Okay, enough of that. Let's try something else.'**_ Cole said as he began charging his body further. He brought out his palm and clenched his fist, upon doing so, he released a huge gust of cold wind which attracted Gray and Lyon's attention. ' _ **What are you doing? You can't use Ice Shell? Are you insane?'**_ Yelled Gray as Cole released an immense amount of power. _**'Ice Shell?'**_ said Cole as he stopped and looked at Gray. _**'Yes, Ice Shell, it's the ultimate technique, but it takes a heavy toll on the user.'**_ said Lyon. _**'A heavy toll? What do you mean?'**_ asked Cole. _ **'Our Master, Ur passed away protecting us from the demon Deliora, she used Ice shell to seal the demon, which sealed her fate as well.'**_ Lyon continued. ***Man, I didn't expect they would know what I'm doing. But then again it's a good thing they stopped me before something bad happened*** _ **'Let's go, it's morning already.'**_ said Gray as he walked towards the exit. Cole and Lyon followed him. As they stepped out into the open, the monument crumbled under the ground and got buried under the white snow. _**'It's a long way back to Magnolia'**_ said Gray. _**'I know, let's get a move on.'**_ replied Cole.

On their way back, they stumble across a camp where people were found badly injured, some of them dead. _**'What happened here?'**_ asked Lyon as he examined the area. _**'Don't know, but these folks didn't stand a chance against what came here.'**_ replied Gray as he looked at the dead bodies. _**'That's strange, how can someone do so much damage?'**_ said Cole. _ **'There's no one alive, sadly we can't do anything over here.'**_ said Lyon as he stepped out. _**'Yeah, let's go. There's nothing we can do about it.'**_ replied Cole. ***I've got a bad feeling about this, some of their bodies have been burnt, others frozen. One guy couldn't do this sort of damage all by himself.*** _ **'Help! Someone help me please!'**_ screamed a voice from a distance not too far from the trio. Cole and the others rushed towards the voice, only to find a girl hiding in a barrel. _**'Hey, are you alright? What happened here?'**_ asked Gray as he pulled her out. _**'Don't worry kid, we won't hurt you, now tell me. What exactly happened over here?'**_ said Cole as he patted her shoulder. _**'Uhh, it happened so fast. We all were asleep late night, then all of the sudden two people came from nowhere and attacked us. I panicked and hid myself here. But the others...'**_ she wept as she tried to continue her statement. _**'It's okay'**_ interrupted Cole. _**'You should come with us, it's not safe to be here all by yourself.'**_ he added. _ **'I.. I don't want to be a weight on your shoulders, you should just leave me at the nearest town.'**_ she replied. _**'Okay, so let's get going.'**_ said Gray. Cole, Gray, Lyon and the little girl set out their journey towards Magnolia once again.

Meanwhile, back at the guild hall. _**'It would seem that our visitor is indeed special.**_ ' said Master Makarov as he sipped wine from his glass. _**'Special is an understatement. If what Levi said is right, we have to keep an eye on him. If he falls into the wrong hands, it could be chaotic for us all. (Erza remembers her fight with Cole in which she almost lost her life).'**_ said Erza. _**'But what about the other part?'**_ asked Wendy in a loud tone. Everyone turned their attention towards Wendy as she spoke out. _ **'If what Levy said is right, then he should also be able to defeat all evil in this world right? And we've all seen him use Ice magic frequently.'**_ she elaborated. _ **'In a way, you're right, I guess his choices reflect the magic he uses, If he becomes a demon, he wields fire magic, at the same time if he becomes a hero, he wields ice magic. How interesting!'**_ replied Erza. _**'Hey! That doesn't mean all fire wizards are evil, I don't care If he's some chosen hero or something, all I want is a rematch and kick his butt!'**_ yelled Natsu as his fist was clenched in flames. _**'Aye Sir!'**_ responded Happy.

Suddenly, a trio enters the guild hall. It was none other than the Thunder legion of Fairy Tail. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen had returned after they had signed up for a job request which took them a week to complete. _ **'We have completed the task, Master!'**_ said Freed as he bowed before Master Makarov. _**'Yeah it was a piece of cake!'**_ said Bickslow, _**'Nothing we can't handle.'**_ Evergreen added. _**'Well done my children'**_ Master Makarov replied with a smile. _**'So, Master!'**_ said Freed as he looked at Master Makarov. _**'I've been hearing rumors about a powerful wizard who joined our guild. One who can use lightning magic.'**_ he added. _**'Yes that is correct.'**_ said Makarov which shocked the trio. _**'Is it.. Laxus? Has he finally returned?'**_ Freed thought as he looked at the ground. _**'His name is Cole McGrath, he doesn't belong here though, I'll explain in short.'**_ Master Makarov added.

Cole, Gray and Lyon drop the girl to the nearest town on their path. _**'Thank you so much!'**_ she said as she hugged Cole. _**'You're welcome.'**_ said Cole as she began walking away from them. _ **'Uh hey! Little girl!'**_ yelled Cole which made her stop and turn around. _ **'What's your name?'**_ he asked with a smile. _ **'It's Ursa!'**_ she replied with a smile and walked away. ***Ursa...*** Cole stood there motionless for a few seconds and watched her walk away from him. _ **'Let's go!'**_ he said as he began walking towards Magnolia. As they pass through a forest. The trio decide to rest for a while and have lunch together. _**'You guys set camp while I bring some firewood.'**_ said Cole as he sets out in search of firewood while Gray and Lyon make a make-shift bench out of ice. _**'So Lyon, enjoyed this little trip?'**_ said Gray as he sat down. _ **'I'm sure you're pretty much amazed the same as I am.'**_ Lyon responded. _**'Master Ur had a past but never told us about it, do you think she didn't trust us enough?'**_ Gray asked. _**'You're being paranoid Gray, It was for the best she didn't tell anyone, she didn't want to freak out people by revealing her dark secret. People get scared Gray.'**_ Lyon replied. _ **'But this McGrath guy, for such a powerful wizard, he does have a soft heart.'**_ he added. _ **'I guess you can say that.'**_ Gray replied. _ **'Hey guys! This will be fine right?'**_ yelled Cole as he brought a tree using his kinetic pulse. Gray and Lyon looked at him with their mouths wide open and replied _**'Yeah, it'll do!'.**_ They sat down and had lunch all together. After they're done, the trio set out for Magnolia once again.

' _ **I see, so he's not from our world at all is he?'**_ Said Freed as Master Makarov briefed the thunder legion about Cole McGrath. _**'Then again, he must be awfully strong If he was able to take out Titania and Natsu.'**_ said Evergreen. _ **'Aye! Natsu got his butt kicked like a 3 year old getting spanked!'**_ said Happy. _**'Hey he was just lucky, I wasn't ready that time! The next time I see him he'll get a pounding from me!'**_ yelled Natsu in response. _**'Calm down Natsu, I'm just glad he's on our side.'**_ said Lucy. _**'Do you think he'll join the thunder legion?'**_ said Evergreen as she giggled. _**'Evergreen! No one shall take the place of Loxus! Not on my watch!'**_ yelled Freed as he drew out his sword. _**'Calm down! I was just joking.'**_ she replied. _**'It's not a matter to be joking on!'**_ he yelled in response. All of the sudden, Cole, Gray and Lyon enter the guild hall, where everyone turns their attention towards them. _**'Welcome back!'**_ greeted Mira with a smile. _**'Nice to see you too Mira'**_ said Gray as he sat down. _**'I'm back master, I apologize for leaving without notice, I have something to tell you.'**_ said Cole as he greeted Master Makarov. _**'I see, come with me then.'**_ Master Makarov replied as he took Cole into his office. _**'So this is Cole McGrath, interesting...'**_ though Free as he watched Cole walk past him.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for everything, I wouldn't have reached here without your support. In order to show you my gratitude, I made an intro of my fan-fiction and uploaded it on YouTube. Hope you all are enjoying so far!**

 **If you want to watch the intro I made, search for [Infamous the lost magic] on YouTube and you'll find it**


	10. Chapter 10 : Cole vs Natsu!

' _ **I'd never would have thought Ur was from your dimension.'**_ said Master Makarov as Cole explained the events which unfolded back at Isvan. _**'Honestly, I had no clue either. I guess it's fate what brought me here.'**_ Cole replied as he folded his hands. _**'That said, but what worries me is the incident which you told me happened while you were on your way here.**_ ' said Master Makarov. _**'You mean, the attack at the camp? I'm not so sure what happened either. I'm pretty sure regular old bandits wouldn't do that sort of damage.'**_ Cole said as he recalled the site he and Gray observed. _**'I guess, but it'll be a matter for our concern later, meanwhile go get some rest. Feel free to take a job request tomorrow.'**_ said Master Makarov as he exited the room. _**'I will'**_ said Cole as he followed.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the outskirts of Magnolia, hidden in a secret room. A group of two confront a a man in a dark cape who was expecting the two to arrive at that point. _**'We attacked the camp, just like you told us to.'**_ said one of the two. _**'Excellent, have you retrieved the artifact that we sought?'**_ said the man as he got up from his chair. _**'Not quite.'**_ said the other member. _**'We couldn't find the artifact, even though we tortured some of the tribe members, they refused to tell us where it is.'**_ said the first member. _**'You idiots! I was informed that the artifact was being transported by them! Did it just vanish into thin air?'**_ the man said with a burst of anger. _**'We're not sure.'**_ said the first member. _**'Listen, if you love your pathetic life, find me the artifact.'**_ said the man as he sat down. _**'Yes Master!'**_ said the duo.

Back at the guild hall, Cole is greeted by the Thunder Legion of Fairy Tail themselves. _**'I know your name already, my name is Freed, these are my team mates, Evergreen and Bickslow. Together we are Fairy Tail's thunder legion.'**_ said Freed as he greeted Cole. ***Thunder Legion? Wait does that mean they can use lightning like I do? Or is it just a catchy title they've got***. _**'It's a pleasure to meet all of you'**_ said Cole as he greeted each member. Natsu runs towards Cole and punches his shoulder. _**'Hah! I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while now!'**_ said Natsu with an evil smirk on his face. _**'You've been waiting for...?'**_ asked Cole as he held his shoulder. _**'A rematch! You and me! And this time I'll beat you!'**_ yelled Natsu while he pointed his finger towards Cole. ***This guy sure loves to fight, I remember the last time we fought (Cole remembers the fight he had with Natsu that lasted for a minute)*** _**'Aye, I hope Natsu doesn't get pulverized like last time'**_ said Happy. _**'You need to learn how to cheer for your partner okay?'**_ said Lucy in response. _**'Alright, let's square off at the park, in one hour.'**_ said Cole with a smile on his face. _**'Alright! I'm all fired up!'**_ yelled Natsu as he exited the guild hall. _ **'It would be interesting to see his fighting style, don't you think?'**_ Freed said to his team mates. _**'Yeah, let's not sit out this one, it could be amusing.'**_ said Evergreen. _**'Cole!'**_ exclaimed Wendy as she ran towards him. Cole turned around to see her standing right next to him, _**'do you really need to fight? I mean you've just returned haven't you?'**_ said Wendy. _**'Don't worry, I'm not so tired.'**_ Cole replied. _**'You could say that again!'**_ said Gray and Lyon who were exhausted from their journey.

After one hour, The Thunder Legion, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Natsu wait for Cole's arrival at South Gate Park. _**'Gahhh! What's taking him so long?'**_ groaned Natsu. _**'Be patient, he'll arrive soon.'**_ said Erza as she leaned against a nearby tree. _**'So I heard he uses lightning and ice, both at the same time.'**_ said Freed. _**'Yes that's true.'**_ replied Erza. _**'How can a wizard be skilled at two things at the same time? It seems difficult if you ask me.'**_ said Bickslow in response. _**'Well, like he said, he's not from our dimension.'**_ answered Erza. Cole arrives at the scene seconds after. _**'Alright! Took you long enough! Now listen up, there are no rules, the last man standing wins!'**_ yells Natsu as he begins to cover his body in flames. _ **'Sounds good to me!'**_ exclaims Cole as he covers himself with an aura of lightning. _**'Now lets fight!'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he charged towards Cole, aiming for a punch on his shoulder. Cole quickly maneuvers himself and fires an alpha bolt at Natsu from behind. Natsu gets up and charges for an attack. _**'Fire Dragon: Roar!'**_ yells Natsu as he releases a huge burst of flames aiming at Cole, who blocks it with his Sub zero shield, creating a huge mist. As the mist clears out, Cole stands firm with his shield, while Natsu comes flying from behind charging towards Cole. _ **'Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!'**_ yelled Natsu as he punched Cole, sending him flying across the battle field. ***Crap, I didn't see that coming, this guy is really good!*** Cole quickly recovers in mid air and uses his static thrusters to break his fall. ' _ **Okay! Now I've got a fire in my belly!'**_ said Natsu as he punched his hand and prepared to attack. Cole grinned and used his Frost dash, appearing instantly behind Natsu in a blink of an eye. _**'What the hell? How did you get so fast?'**_ yelled Natsu as he attempted to punch Cole. Cole uses his dash to block Natsu's incoming punches and as he gets into position, he fires a sticky grenade which sticks on Natsu's back. ' _ **Hey what is this thing?'**_ asked Natsu, seconds before the grenade exploded. Natsu recovers and covers himself in flames once again. _**'Incredible, not only does he have power, but sheer mobility accompanied with it!'**_ said Freed as he observed the fight. **'I have to admit, this guy is pretty tough'** Bickslow added. _**'Natsu is putting up a good fight, I can see both of them enjoying, those smiles on their faces.'**_ said Erza as she grinned and observed Natsu charging at Cole. Cole used his graviton blast, releasing the gravity around Natsu for a while. _**'Hey what gives!'**_ yelled Natsu as he was airborne for a while. Cole then fired a magnum bolt at Natsu who took a direct hit. Natsu fell to the ground and didn't move for a few seconds. Cole walked towards him and grinned, _ **'I guess we have a winner huh?'**_ said Cole as he smiled. All of the sudden, Natsu got up and yelled _ **'Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!'**_ and punched Cole a second later. ***Woah this guy is intense, he took a direct hit from my bolt and he's still standing!*** _**'Hate to break it to ya, But I ain't going down that easy!'**_ yelled Natsu as the flames on his fist grew more intense. _**'Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!'**_ yelled Natsu as he sent out a huge fireball towards him, Cole stood there motionless and used his sub zero shield to block the attack. The shield shattered a few seconds after he took the hit. _***It.. Broke? No way!***_ The attack creates a cloud of smoke, which then clears out. Cole is on his knees after that attack. _ **'Man, I have to admit, I never felt this intense, not ever since the beast attacked.'**_ He said as he got up. _**'Damn it, that attack drained a lot from me.'**_ said Natsu as he looked up. Cole walks towards Natsu and brings out his hand. _**'Wait.. What?'**_ asked Natsu in confusion. _**'It's over, you win.'**_ said Cole with a smile. _**'What? Do you really mean it?'**_ asked Natsu as his confusion grew even more. Everyone stood in shock after hearing Cole's words.

' _ **Nah man, it wouldn't be a victory if I don't beat you fair and square!'**_ said Natsu as he denied to shake hands. _**'It's a draw, for now!'**_ said Natsu. _**'But that doesn't mean I won't be looking forward for another match you hear me?'**_ he added. _**'Yeah I hear you'**_ said Cole with a smile. They both shake hands signalizing the end of their friendly duel. _**'Alright, lets head back to the guild hall!'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he walked out of the park. _ **'Aye, Natsu sure did put up a fight after all!'**_ said Happy. ***Natsu is pretty strong, It wasn't like the last time we fought. But then again, it was a good fight, I never felt so pumped up before*** _ **'That was pretty impressive indeed, he does have a lot of power, but I have a strange feeling he was holding back.'**_ said Freed as Cole and Natsu walked out of the park. _**'You do have a point. I personally feel he's strong enough to take me out, I think I'll have a spar with him afterwards.'**_ said Erza as she left the park. The others head towards the guild hall.

On their way back, Natsu, Happy and Cole visit Cole's apartment. _ **'I'm sorry, it'll take just a second, I forgot my wallet.'**_ said Cole as he rushed into the room. Meanwhile Natsu had a growing sense of suspicion. _ **'Something's not right'**_ said Natsu as he looked around the apartment. _**'What's wrong?'**_ asked Happy with concern. _ **'There was someone else here before, I can smell it. Someone we don't know.'**_ replied Natsu. Cole returned with the wallet in his hands. _ **'Alright, let's go, I owe you dinner tonight.'**_ he said as he walked in. _**'Hey Cole, have you brought in someone else before?'**_ asked Natsu suspiciously. _**'Well apart from you guys, no one else came here. What's wrong?'**_ replied Cole. _**'Someone else was definitely here!'**_ said Natsu. ***What does he mean? I don't remember bringing anyone here. He's not playing around either, he sounds too serious. Something is definitely wrong*** _ **'I don't know man, must be a thief who tried to steal something.'**_ answered Cole. _**'Maybe'**_ said Natsu.

Cole, Natsu and Happy enter the guild hall and have dinner together. Cole pays for Natsu's meal which makes Natsu scream _**'Alright! We're gonna be best buds from here on!'**_. _ **'You don't need to say it out loud you know.'**_ said Lucy. Natsu takes his drink in a cup and stands on top of a table. _**'Alright guys listen up, Lets have a cheer on for our newest member, Cole!'**_ he yelled. _**'It's okay Natsu, you don't need to do that'**_ said Cole as he sipped his bottle of beer. _ **'Hurray!'**_ screamed the entire guild hall which lit up Cole's eyes. _**'Hey Cole!'**_ said a voice from behind. Cole turns around to see Wendy raising her hand and calling out for him. He gets up from his seat and walks towards her. _**'Umm, would you mind if you dropped me at Fairy hills after sometime?'**_ She asked anxiously. ***I guess she wants to say something important*** _ **'Sure, I wouldn't mind it Wendy.'**_ After hours of partying, everyone leaves the hall.

Cole and Wendy walk across the busy streets of Magnolia. _ **'So, where's Karla?'**_ asked Cole. _**'She had to go with Natsu and Happy today.'**_ Wendy replied. _**'Oh, I see.'**_ said Cole as the walk through shops which are closing as night passes by. _**'So Cole..'**_ said Wendy. _ **'Yeah?'**_ asked Cole as he looked at her. _ **'Are you feeling at home here? I mean, don't you miss what you left behind?'**_ she asked curiously. _**'Oh, well, the thing is, I never had anyone to remember, from Empire city or New Marais.'**_ said Cole with a serious look. _**'Except my best friend Zeke, he betrayed me once, I used to treat him like shit afterwards. Then he saved my life.'**_ he added. _ **'Oh, I'd never would have thought you had no friends, I mean, you're such a nice person.'**_ she replied. ***I don't know what to say, I guess I'm not the same person like I was back at Empire City, everything's changed*** _**'I do feel home'**_ said Cole with a smile on his face. _ **'With guys like you and Natsu around, it ain't so bad.'**_ he added. _ **'It's nice to know.'**_ she replied with a smile. Cole drops off Wendy at Fairy Hills and heads towards his apartment.

On his way, Cole encounters Natsu and Happy once again, this time they're accompanied with Karla. _ **'So Cole, are ya heading home?'**_ asked Happy. _ **'Yep, sure am!'**_ Cole replied. _**'We're having a party, Exceeds only!'**_ Happy told Cole. _**'Exceed?'**_ Cole asked curiously. _**'Talking Cats that can fly are called Exceeds.'**_ said Natsu. ***Oh, so they aren't cats in particular. Makes perfect sense now! I guess...*** _**'So what about Natsu?'**_ asked Cole. _ **'Aye, I don't mind him being there.'**_ replied Happy. _**'Well then, have fun!'**_ said Cole as he waved his hand and headed towards his apartment. _ **'Hey Cole, wait!'**_ yelled Natsu. _**'Be careful..'**_ he said with a serious look. Cole nodded and walked forward.

Cole entered his apartment building and greeted Lucy who was entering her apartment simultaneously. He entered his apartment, washed his face and lied flat on bed. ***Someone was here, strange but, he had a serious look in his eye. Something's definitely not right.*** Cole looks outside his bedroom window, into the night sky, illuminated with stars and moonlight. ***I'd better rest, I'll sign up for a job tomorrow, after those meals Natsu chowed down to, I'm left with a big hole in my pocket.***


	11. Chapter 11 : The New Thunder Legion!

As the morning sun rose, birds across the town began to chirp. The cries of roosters began to echo across the streets. Cole awakes from his deep sleep, _**'Oh, dawn already?'**_ he mumbled as he got up from his bed. ***I feel like I could sleep for a year right now, but I better get going. I need to find a job with high pay*** he wondered as he washed his face. As he wore his sling bag and placed his amp on his holster, a visitor knocked the door of his apartment. _ **'I'm coming!'**_ he responded as he wore his shoes. ***Could it be Natsu? This early?***. As Cole opened the door, he was surprised to see Lucy having a basket full of treats in front of him. _**'Uhh.. Morning Lucy, Thanks but, do you mind telling me what this is for?'**_ asked Cole as he took the basked off her hands. _ **'I don't know myself, a little girl came over the guild hall and said it's for you.'**_ she replied. _**'Oh, thanks for bringing it over here.'**_ he replied with a tone of confusion. _ **'No problem! Just so you know, the Master said he has a job for you, you should go over and check it, see you later!'**_ she exclaimed as she left the building. Cole closed the door and kept the basket on the table for a while. ***A little girl brought this for me? Who could that be?***. He quickly stumbled across the sweets to find a letter written in hand.

The letter read out, _**'Dear Cole, thanks for saving my life back then. If it weren't for you and your friends, I wouldn't be able to bring this bag of sweets for you. I hope we meet again someday. Love, Ursa.'**_ ***Oh, I didn't expect something like this from anyone before.*** Cole takes a piece of chocolate and eats it. ***Oh wow, it's actually pretty good! I gotta make sure I don't eat everything at once*.** He takes the basket and hides it under his bed. After a few minutes, Cole steps out of his apartment and heads out towards the guild hall. As he walks across the busy streets, thoughts about the little girl Ursa, pondered across his mind. As he entered the guild hall, he was greeted by Natsu and Gray. _**'So are you up for another match Cole?'**_ Natsu yelled with a smile. _ **'Nah, I'm taking a job today, we'll have a match someday later.'**_ Cole replied as he sat down and ordered breakfast. _ **'Honestly I would like to have a match with you next.'**_ Gray said as he sat next to him. _**'Hey no fair! I asked him first Gray! Hands off!'**_ yelled Natsu as he slammed his hands on the table. _**'No way! You had your match yesterday.'**_ responded Gray as he was shirtless. _**'Uh Gray..'**_ said Cole. _**'Huh?'**_ responded Gray. _**'Your clothes..'**_ Cole added as he closed his eyes. Natsu and Gray have a small fight over who decides to fight Cole next, when all of the sudden, they are interrupted by Erza. Meanwhile, Cole finishes his breakfast and walks towards Mira, inquiring about the availability of jobs. _**'So, Mira! I heard the Master said he has a special job for me.'**_ he asked. _**'Yep, that's right!'**_ she replied with a smile. _**'Oh okay, so what's the job about?'**_ he asked curiously. _ **'You'll be escorting the Viceroy of Fiore, who will be making a journey across the entire Kingdom. Many people will be there to watch him. He's quite a celebrity.'**_ Said Master Makarov as he entered the hall. _ **'That so, there have been many assassination attempts over the past few years by dark guilds, as he has placed them under the hammer.' 'Dark guilds?'**_ asked Cole curiously. He is then explained the definition of a dark guild. _ **'So hold on a second.'**_ Cole asked. _**'This viceroy guy, why is he being targeted by these guilds?'**_ he added. _**'He was previously a member of the magic council. He later retired and formed a vigilante group, to hunt down all dark guilds across the land. No one truly knows why he took such a step.'**_ Master Makarov replied. ***This job sounds tough, not only do I have to move across the entire kingdom, I've gotta deal with assassins on the way? Doing this job alone could be dangerous.***

' _ **Ohh don't worry, you'll be joined by the Thunder legion.'**_ said Master Makarov. _ **'You can't be serious!'**_ yelled Freed as he got up from his seat. _**'I will not allow anyone to take Laxus's position in our team!'**_ he added. _**'Calm down man, I ain't taking anyone's place. If I have to team up with you guys to complete the job, I'll do it.'**_ Cole replied. _**'Freed you need to chill out, it's just for one job.'**_ said Bickslow. _**'Honestly we could do it without him, but if the master insists, we'll take him with us.'**_ said Evergreen confidently. _ **'Alright'**_ said Freed with a calm tone. Cole and the Thunder legion leave the guild hall after accepting the job request posted by the Viceroy of Fiore. They leave for the town of Crocus, where the Viceroy will begin his journey.

Upon arrival, they are picked up by the royal guards, who lead them to the Viceroy's palace. _ **'I honestly don't understand why these guys need wizards when they have an army of guards.'**_ said Cole. _ **'Wizards belonging to dark guilds can be extremely powerful, not enough for regular guards to handle them on their own.'**_ replied Freed. ***Honestly, if these guards can't handle those assassins, I'm guessing we're gonna be up for a fight*** _ **'Ahh, the Thunder Legion of Fairy Tail!'**_ exclaimed a man from a distance. ' _ **It's the Viceroy of Fiore, John DeWitt'**_ said Freed as they turned their attention towards him.

The Viceroy was a tall, slender man who wore a black armor enchanted with spells, aiming to protect him from intense magic. _**'Rest for now, the journey starts from tomorrow and will last for about 4 days, so we need you at your peak.'**_ he said. _**'Alright, we won't fail you.'**_ said Freed. They were taken to a room with four beds. _**'This is where you'll be staying for now, make yourself home!'**_ said the maid. ***Now I gotta share my room with these guys? Great!*** _**'Okay, everyone listen. We need to come up with an effective strategy, any ideas Cole?'**_ asked Freed as everyone circled around him. ***Okay, this is a first. I never was the man with the plan, but I do have to come up with something.*** _**'I need brief information on all of your abilities.'**_ said Cole. He was then briefed about each of the member's specialty and the type of magic they used. _**'Alright, now here's the plan. Me and Freed will be on the two horses that surround the carriage. If anything goes wrong, he can use a defense enchantment to our advantage. Evergreen will stay in the carriage if one of the escorts turns out to be a traitor. And Bicsklow will be behind us, on the look out for snipers.'**_ Cole concluded. _**'An interesting strategy, I like the way you think.'**_ replied Evergreen. _**'Okay, let's do this.'**_ said Freed. The team sleeps throughout the night, waiting in lieu of preparing for tomorrow. The next morning, the viceroy prepares his journey, where thousands of citizens across Crocus gather to send him off. Cole and Freed, dressed as guards sit on the same formation as they planned. Evergreen sits inside the Carriage with the Viceroy while Bickslow remains behind the formation.

Meanwhile, around the outskirts of Magnolia, the same caped man who tried to steal an artifact from a camp is briefed about the Viceroy's journey. _**'It would be foolish to execute him on the first day itself, we shall strike him down on the third day. Frost! Blaze! Do not fail me!'**_ he yelled. Two ladies entered the room, one with pale dark skin and blue hair and the other, light skinned with with black hair, wearing a white mask, covering her entire face. _**'Indeed master, we shall not fail'**_ said Frost. _**'Just leave it to us, we'll make sure he suffers!'**_ said Blaze as she clenched her fist and released a bright brown flame.

As the journey begins, the carriage crosses many towns and cities on it's path. Cole and the legion keep a wide eye open for any signs of danger. Bickslow uses his eye magic to keep a look out for enemies who could possibly intervene using stealth. On the first day, no signs of trouble appeared for the team. The Viceroy set up a camp which was then guarded by the team overnight where each one would take turns to have a watch. On a successful first day, the Viceroy resumed his journey from Dawn with the team following the same procedure. As the carriage traveled across various towns and cities, more and more people came to greet the Viceroy along his journey. The second day came with no complications. But, as the sun rose on the third day, the team was unaware of the danger which was yet to unfold.

As the carriage passed through a town, it had to take a route through a forest. The carriage moved across the forest floor with precaution, only to be halted by a broken tree on the path. _**'It's okay I got this!'**_ said Cole as he walked towards the debris. _ **'Wait Cole!'**_ yelled Bickslow as Cole used his kinetic pulse to lift the tree. An incoming fireball from the sky, aimed at Cole, was rushing in at high speed. Cole threw the tree at it, creating a large explosion. _ **'We have intruders!'**_ yelled Cole as he drew out his amp. _ **'Haha! Time to have some fun!'**_ exclaimed the dark skinned woman from before known as Blaze. _**'Bickslow and Evergreen stay with the Viceroy, Freed and I will handle this one.'**_ said Cole as he charged himself with lightning. _ **'Hah! Two against one, where's your sense of honor?'**_ said Blaze. _ **'We know you're not alone!'**_ yelled Bickslow from behind. _ **'Jeez, okay Frosty you can come out now!'**_ she yelled. Suddenly, a young maiden with black hair, with a white mask covering her face appeared on the scene, like as if she was formed in thin air. _**'Careful guys, this one can move fast!'**_ yelled Bickslow. _**'Who are you? And what do you want with the Viceroy?'**_ yelled Cole as he fired a magnum bolt at Blaze. _ **'The name's Blaze handsome, just hand him over and you won't get hurt!'**_ she yelled after she dodged the attack and fired a barrage of fire balls at Cole. Cole used his frost shield to defend himself from the attack. ***Man, were these ladies responsible for the attacks back at the camp? I can't let them get away with that! (Cole remembers Ursa's tears after he rescued her from the ruins of the camp)*** _ **'Dark Écriture : Slash!'**_ yelled Freed as he slashed his sword in thin air and attacked Blaze. She took a direct hit but stood her ground after the attack. _ **'Hah! You're gonna have to do better than that!'**_ she said as she prepared to create a huge fireball.

' _ **Evergreen! Bickslow! Continue your journey! We'll catch up with you soon!'**_ yelled Cole as he fired a series of Magnum bolts at Blaze. Blaze dodges them and yells. _ **'Hey Frosty! Make sure they don't leave!'**_ Frost dashes towards the carriage, only to be interrupted by Freed who inscribed an enchantment around the area, preventing the duo from escaping. _**'I hope they both know what they're doing!'**_ said Bickslow. _**'Indeed, they are noble souls, risking their lives to protect mine.'**_ said the Viceroy as he held something on his hand. The carriage continued it's journey. _**'Ghh, guess we'll have to kill you first!'**_ yelled Blaze as she fired a burst of flames at an unsuspecting Cole. ***Agh, she sucker punched me, but why am I having this strange feeling?*** _**'Cole get up!'**_ yelled Freed who was then attacked by Frost with an ice bomb. _**'Now then, let's make this quick shall we?'**_ said Blaze as she covered her body in brown flames. _**'I couldn't agree more'**_ said Cole which lit up her eyes. Cole surrounds his body with an aura of lightning and yells _ **'Now then, since I'm all warmed up, mind telling us who you two are?'**_ he said as the lightning around him grew intense. Frost quickly appeared towards Blaze and said _**'That's classified information, you don't deserve to know who we are.'**_ _**'Well since you asked nicely, I am Blaze, and this is Frost.'**_ said Blaze as she pointed at Frost. Freed stood near Cole and drew out his sword. _**'Together, we are known as the element twins!'**_ yelled Blaze as she fired another fireball at the duo.

 ***This Blaze girl is definitely getting on my last nerve, I'll make sure this is the last time she trash talks to anyone. Why cant she be like that frost girl who's keeping her mouth shut all the time. I love women who know when to talk. Heheh, okay no time for jokes, this job just got a lot more intense. I hope Freed can do stuff more than just swords and enchantments. From what I'm seeing, it's gonna take a lot more than that to fight these two. Man, I hope we get a raise after we beat them!***

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I'll be updating with new chapets every 2-3 days during weekdays, and a new chapter every Saturday and Sunday. Till then, hope you're enjoying this fanfiction. Please do leave a review afterwards. Kudos!**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Conduit And The Samurai

' _ **Gah!'**_ Yelled Cole as he took a direct hit from the fireball. ***These two aren't playing around, I guess we have to step up our game*** _ **'Cole are you alright?'**_ inquired Freed as he watched Cole get up from the ground. _**'Never felt better.'**_ replied Cole as he dusted his shirt. _**'Listen up, we don't have time to play around, so just hand over the Viceroy, and we'll leave like this never happened.'**_ said Blaze as she charged her body with flames. _**'Less talking more fighting!'**_ yelled Cole as he threw a sticky grenade at Blaze. _**'Huh, what's this supposed to..'**_ said Blaze in confusion seconds before the bomb exploded, making her airborne for a while. _ **'Hey Freed, Let's take them out together!'**_ yelled Cole as he charged his body further. _**'Agreed!'**_ said Freed as he stood beside Cole, drawing out his sword. _**'Looks like we're gonna have a party Frost, would you like to go first?'**_ said Blaze. _ **'I'll end this quick.'**_ said Frost as she dashed behind the duo. _**'Watch out!'**_ yelled Cole as they noticed her behind them. _ **'Disappear!'**_ she yelled as she fired an ice beam. Cole caught Freed's hand and used his ice jump just in time to dodge her attack. _**'She's too fast.'**_ muttered Freed as he landed on ground. _**'Yeah no kidding.'**_ said Cole in response. ***Damn it, She's too fast for me to hit!***

As the carriage passed through the forest, a figure appeared in the dense mist. _**'On your guard everyone, this could be trouble!'**_ said Bickslow as he looked at the figure. _**'How many are there?'**_ asked Evergreen as the carriage halted. _**'This is bad, I'm not sensing anything, but that guy is coming in close!'**_ he replied. _**'What do you mean your not sensing anything?'**_ she inquired with a louder tone. Suddenly, the figure disappeared. _**'It's gone!'**_ he yelled. _ **'Behind us!'**_ yelled one of the guards, seconds before the place was rocked with an explosion. _ **'Hey Evergreen, make sure the Viceroy's safe!'**_ yelled Bickslow as he got up. _**'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine'**_ said the Viceroy as he held something and looked at Evergreen. _ **'Hey, isn't she one of those girls that attacked us before?'**_ said Bickslow as the revealed herself. _**'Death awaits!'**_ yelled the girl as she fired a barrage of ice missiles towards them. _**'I'm not sensing any soul in her! She must be a clone!'**_ yelled Bickslow as he prepared to attack. _**'Clone or no clone, we must protect the Viceroy!'**_

' _ **Dark Écriture: Destruction!'**_ yelled Freed as he charged into Frost and attacked her with vicious fury. _ **'No! Frost!'**_ yelled Blaze as she fired a fireball at Freed who was engaged in combat. _**'I don't think so!'**_ yelled Cole as he fired an ice missile, canceling out her attack. _ **'Grgh! You little!'**_ exclaimed Blaze as she fired a volley of flame darts. Cole quickly uses his frost dash and maneuvers himself behind Blaze. _**'Catch ya later!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he knocked her up with his amp and fired an alpha rocket. _**'Hey Freed heads up!'**_ yelled Cole as soon as he launched Blaze airborne. Freed dodges one of Frost's melee attacks and kicks her up, simultaneously as Blaze flew in, making a collision between the two. _ **'I guess that will teach them.'**_ said Cole as he put his amp back. _**'Indeed, let's return to the carriage.'**_ replied Freed. ***Well, I have to admit, Freed was a lot faster than I expected, he managed to catch up with Frost's movements. I guess that's what years of training are worth for.*** _ **'Where do you think you're going?'**_ yelled Blaze as she fired a gigantic fire rocket at the duo. Cole used his Sub Zero shield to block out the attack, but it shattered a few seconds later. ***Damn it, it broke again? Those flames!***. _**'I hope you're ready for round 2!'**_ Blaze roared as her body began transforming, Her skin turned dark brown and her whole body covered in flames. _***What the? She can transform?***_ Cole fired an alpha rocket at her, she quickly dodged it and fired a huge fireball towards him. Knocking him away a few meters. _**'Hey Freed! A little help would be nice!'**_ yelled Cole as he got up. _ **'Don't worry I'm on..'**_ said Freed as he walked towards Blaze, only to be interrupted by Frost, who coated herself with an armor of Ice. _**'This is my frost blade!'**_ she yelled as she drew out a long sword made out of ice and swung it at Freed, who drew out his blade to block her attack. She then dashed away from the field, Freed followed her, not realizing he was being separated from Cole ***Great, it was as if these ladies weren't intense enough, this day can't get any worse.***

' _ **Line formation!'**_ exclaimed Bickslow as his spirit dolls arranged themselves in line and fired a beam aimed at the clone of Frost, who quickly dodged the attack. _**'Damn it, I can't use my magic to turn her into stone, she's wearing that mask.'**_ said Evergreen as she prepared to attack. _**'Fairy Machine gun!'**_ she yelled as she shot a barrage of energy needles. Frost braced herself and created an ice shield out of thin air. _**'Damn it, it didn't even put a scratch on her.'**_ said Evergreen in disappointment. _ **'It's pointless to resist, surrender.'**_ said Frost as she stepped forward in a robot like tone. _**'We're not surrendering to anyone!'**_ Bickslow yelled as he charged towards frost, engaging in close combat. Frost dodged his punches and delivered a powerful kick to Bickslow's shoulder, powerful enough to knock him a couple of meters away. _**'No! Bickslow!'**_ screamed Evergreen as she ran towards Bickslow. _**'You! You will pay for that!'**_ roared Evergreen as she charged in an punched Frost,sending her flying away. _ **'Interesting, I guess I won't be holding back.'**_ said Frost as she recovered. Bickslow and Evergreen are shocked to see cracks all over Frost's body. _**'She's made out of ice!'**_ claimed Evergreen as she helped Bickslow get up. _ **'A clone can't be this powerful, unless.'**_ replied Bickslow.

' _ **Rrrrrrrruaaaaghhh!'**_ roared Blaze as she fired a series of huge fireballs at Cole, who fired Ice rockets back, only to be outnumbered and hit. ***I can barely keep up, at this rate I might run out of power. I've got to think of something.*** Cole used his static thrusters to break his fall. _**'You're a stubborn little piece of shit!'**_ yelled Blaze as the flames around her grew intense. _**'Oh yeah? Well you are the cockiest bitch I've ever met!'**_ ***Yeah that's right! Insult her till she admits defeat! Seriously though, she does talk a lot. I need to keep her mouth shut!*** Blaze fired a wave of fire, which Cole dodged using his Ice jump. The wave sliced through the ice like it was butter. ***Glad I didn't decide to use my Ice Shield for that!***. _**'Okay! Playtime's over!'**_ yelled Cole as he used his Frost dash to position himself. _**'Too slow!'**_ yelled Blaze as she caught up to him and kicked him, knocking him away. _***Damn it! Now she can keep up with my Frost dash?***_

' _ **You can barely keep up with me!'**_ said Frost as she moved swiftly across Freed and attacked him. Freed tried to dodge her attacks but couldn't match her pace. _**'That armor in her body, it's tough, but..'**_ thought Freed as he panted and recovered. _**'You fought bravely, but I'm afraid it's over!'**_ she said as she drew her blade and went in to finish him off. Freed uses his sword to block her attack and kicks her a split second later. _ **'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to do better than that to defeat me!'**_ exclaimed Freed as he held his sword with both of his hands. Frost stood her ground and instantly appeared behind Freed, she then fired an ice rocket towards him. Freed took a direct hit from her Ice rocket and his whole body was frozen. Freed grinned as Frost began to close in, in an attempt to finish him off. _ **'Laughing at your own death, it's quite pitiful.'**_ She said as she created an ice sword in thin air.

 ***I've got to think of something, that's right, I know I haven't tried this before, but it's worth a shot!'*** _**'Alright! You asked for it!'**_ roared Cole as his body began discharging tremendous amounts of electricity. _**'Wha? What the heck are you doing?'**_ yelled Blaze as she looked at Cole in terror. Dark clouds began covering the battle ground as Cole began releasing intense power. He then spread his arms and slammed the ground. _ **'Ionic Hailstorm!'**_ he yelled as large chunks of ionized ice fell from the sky at high speeds. _**'No! You're a monster!'**_ yelled Blaze as she fired at the falling hailstones. Her attempt went in vain as the storm was too much for her to handle. The hailstones fell on her, zapping her body on each hit.

' _ **This is the end!'**_ said Frost as she dashed towards Freed. ' _ **Dark Écriture: Absolute Darkness!'**_ muttered Freed as she drew in close. Freed broke free of the ice prison and struck Frost with immense speed. _**'I have armor of my own!'**_ said Freed as he stepped out in his black knight armor. The blow was enough to make Frost defenseless for a while. Freed saw an opening and went in to knock her out. He jabbed her with his fists and knocked her airborne with a kick. _**'Dark Écriture : Slash!'**_ he yelled as he swung his sword and attacked the airborne Frost. Knocking her out for good.

' _ **Evergreen, I have a plan!'**_ muttered Bickslow. _**'Bring her close to those trees, I'll take it from there.'**_ he added. _**'Okay! Hope you know what you're doing!'**_ replied Evergreen as she charged towards Frost's clone and engaged in close combat. Frost managed to dodge every single punch of Evergreen and fired an ice rocket in return. Evergreen recovered in mid air and yelled _**'Fairy Machine gun!'**_ , firing energy needles at Frost. _**'It's pointless!'**_ said Frost as he used her ice shield to block the attack. _**'Now my babies!'**_ yelled Bickslow which made his spirit dolls form a circle. _**'Baryon formation!'**_ he yelled as he fired a huge energy beam aimed at the unsuspecting clone. The clone took a direct hit and shattered into pieces of ice, which sublimed a few seconds later.

After the storm settled, Cole stood his ground, panting after using that attack. ***Man, that did take a lot from me, I had to combine both of my ice and lightning powers for that. At least that's over*** _**'I'm... Not... Done.. Yet!'**_ exclaimed Blaze who barely stood her ground. Cole fired a rocket which missed her. _**'Hah, your aim sucks!'**_ she taunted. He then fired an alpha bolt at her chest, giving her a slight zap. _**'Pfff, I guess you're out of power, guess this makes it..'**_ she said. _**'Look above you'**_ replied Cole with a smile on his face. _**'What the?'**_ muttered Blaze as an electric rocket came aiming at her, which knocked her out. _**'Redirect Rocket, got to love it!'**_ said Cole as he sat down, exhausted from the duel.

Freed's armor disappeared as he finished off Frost with that last attack. _ **'That battle drained a lot from me, any more of that and I would have been a goner indeed.'**_ thought Freed as he was on his knees. All of the sudden, Frost came charging in with the Frost blade in her hand. _**'No! I can't move..!'**_ said Freed as he watched Frost close in. All of the sudden, Frost screamed in pain and fell on the ground, screaming in agony. 'What's wrong with her? A few seconds later she was going to finish me off, and now?' thought Freed as he managed to stand up.

' _ **The thing about these clones is, they take a part of your life when you create them.'**_ explained Bickslow after his victory over Frost's Clone. _ **'Gaahhh!'**_ yelled Frost in pain as she lied on the ground, holding her head. The mask she wore cracked. Seconds later, she fell unconscious. _**'She couldn't keep a hold of herself, guess I'm done over here.'**_ Freed thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _**'Hey! Freed!'**_ yelled Cole as he walked towards him. _ **'I would assume you took down Blaze.'**_ responded Freed. _**'That storm, was it really him? Just how much power does he hold?'**_ he thought as he placed his sword back. _**'Yeah, let's get going, we don't have time to be standing around.'**_ said Cole as he started walking down the path. _**'Alright, let's head to the nearest town the carriage is supposed to stop'**_ replied Freed as he followed Cole.

 ***So Freed actually took down Frost, he's a lot faster than I expected him to be. Either way, I'm glad we got the job done. Still hoping for a raise though. (Cole looks at Blaze once again before leaving). Something strange about her, makes me keep wondering. That transformation..***

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know I said I'd be posting this chapter tomorrow, but the thing is, I had a lot of free time today, so I finished it off, the next chapter will be posted two days from now. Till then, I hope you're enjoying this fanfic, do leave a review of your opinion :)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Evil Re-born!

Among the dense mist, which covered the forest floor, lie Blaze and Frost, unconscious after a great battle. As time passed, Blaze woke up to find her power drained after the fight. _**'Frost! Where are you? Hey Frosty!'**_ yelled Blaze as she searched for her comrade. _**'We can't go back, we failed the master once again! There's no telling what he'll do to us.'**_ thought Blaze as she walked. She finds Frost lying on the ground, knocked out cold. _ **'Frosty you alright?'**_ she inquired as she lifted her up. _**'Those wizards... (Blaze thinks about Cole and Freed) That emblem!'**_ she yelled as she recognized the symbol on Cole's shoulder. _**'They were from Fairy Tail!'**_ she exclaimed as she held Frost on her back and walked.

' _ **They should have reached the town by now.'**_ said Freed as he and Cole walked the path to it. _ **'I hope they're safe.'**_ muttered Cole. _**'I need not worry, Evergreen and Bickslow are more than capable of handling such foes.'**_ replied Freed with a smile. _ **'Yeah I guess you're right.'**_ said Cole as they continued walking. Suddenly, they spot the broken pieces of the Viceroy's carriage on their way. _**'These parts, it's definitely from his carriage.'**_ muttered Freed as he examined a broken wheel. _ **'Something bad must have happened.'**_ claimed Cole as he saw the pieces of the carriage's seats. _**'Hey guys! Over here!'**_ yelled Bickslow as he spotted Cole and Freed from a distance not too far. Cole and Freed regroup with the pack. _ **'So what just happened?'**_ asked Cole in a curious tone. _**'We were attacked by Frost's clone, we managed to take it out, but it sure did a lot of damage.'**_ responded Bickslow. _**'No way, she could make clones?'**_ asked Cole. _**'Apparently yes, Clones out of ice!'**_ answered Evergreen. _**'We can't afford to stay here for too long, we have to keep moving, the next town isn't too far from here.'**_ said Freed. _**'Uhh, how near is it again?'**_ asked Cole. _**'It'll take 3 hours to reach there by foot.'**_ replied Freed. ***My legs just died hearing that***. _**'The viceroy! Is he safe?'**_ inquired Cole all of the sudden. _**'Indeed, all of you have done your job well, now then, let's get going!'**_ said the Viceroy as he stepped out.

' _ **Now now John, why do you need to rush?'**_ said a demonic voice. _ **'Who was that?'**_ asked Cole in confusion. _ **'No! It can't be!'**_ exclaimed the Viceroy as he panicked. All of the sudden, a caped man appeared behind him and gave him a swift kick. _**'I'll be taking that off your hands John!'**_ said the man as he snatched a wooden box from the Viceroy. _ **'Stop!'**_ yelled Cole as he charged his right hand and aimed at the man. _ **'Or what?'**_ he said as he turned around. Everyone looked at him in shock as he revealed himself. _ **'I know him!'**_ yelled Bickslow. _**'It can't be, it's Jose Porla, the Master of Phantom Lord!'**_ added Freed. _**'Yes that's right, now that I have what I came for, I don't have time to play around with you fools!'**_ he said as he formed a cloud of smoke and vanished into thin air. _**'Phantom Lord guild master?'**_ asked Cole as he grew confused. _ **'Apparently, yes! There was a battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord not so long ago, we were successful in defeating them.'**_ replied Freed. _ **'Oh, so is it like a grudge match?'**_ asked Cole further. _**'I'm not so sure, but it indeed spells trouble. What was it that he wanted?'**_ answered Freed as he placed his sword back. _**'I think he must be having an answer for that'**_ said Cole as he pointed at the Viceroy who stood motionless after the incident.

' _ **We must leave, there's nothing we can do now.'**_ said the Viceroy as he got up. _ **'What was it that he took from you?'**_ asked Freed. _ **'It's not a matter of your concern.'**_ he replied. _**'We must leave.'**_ he further added with a louder tone. ***I've got a bad feeling about this. Something tells me this guy is hiding something really dark, well if he can't tell us. We just simply can't force him.*** Cole and the group leave for the nearest town. Upon arrival, the Viceroy left the group with some of his guards. _ **'Well I guess that means our work for today is done.'**_ said Cole. _ **'Indeed, well then I guess we'll meet tomorrow, If you'd excuse me, I need some rest of my own.'** _ said Freed as he walked out. _ **'I'm not in the mood to explore either, I'll go and have a nap.'**_ added Evergreen. The two walked away, leaving Cole and Bickslow to fend for themselves. _ **'Ahh, I guess I'll be going as well then, I'll catch you later!'**_ yelled Bickslow as he ran away from the scene. ***Not cool guys.. We were supposed to be a team! Not cool!(Cole walks towards a bench and sits) Ahh! (Cole looks at the sky) it definitely is a peaceful day today, I think I'll have some lunch.***

Cole steps into a local restaurant. _ **'Welcome!'**_ greeted the maid. _ **'Ah it's just me'**_ said Cole as he scratched his head. _ **'Oh, table 2 sir!'**_ she replied. _**'Thanks.'**_ said Cole as he placed his sling bag on the table. Cole goes to the bathroom and washes his face. ***Man, I'd never imagine my life would end up this way, I mean, I never felt so peaceful. I never had so many people believe in me before. Should I really go back? Or accept myself as a wizard of Fairy Tail? I don't know, I'd be really confused if I ever find a way to go back though. (Cole remembers a flashback of him talking to Wendy), Wendy.. *** Cole steps out of the washroom and heads towards his table. He sits and calls the waitress, ready with his order. Suddenly, Lucy comes in front of him and says _**'Yes sir?'.**_ Both of them are shocked seeing each other at that moment. Lucy was partially embarrassed over the maid uniform she was wearing. _**'Oh, so let me get this straight, is this like a part time job?'**_ asked Cole as he smirked. _ **'N..No! I just accepted a job request OK!?'**_ she yelled, drawing the other costumer's attention towards her. _ **'Take it easy, I'll just have the grilled chicken with a bowl of ramen.'**_ said Cole which made Lucy write down the order in a book. _**'Don't expect any tips though.'**_ said Cole jokingly. _**'Oh ha ha, very funny Cole!'**_ she murmured as she went to the kitchen. ***Wait, if she's here, that means..*** _ **'Heyy Cole!'**_ yelled a voice as someone entered the restaurant. ***Why am I not surprised?*** _**'Didn't expect to see you in a fancy restaurant like this!'**_ said Natsu as he sat down near Cole and held him with his arm. ***Why do I feel I'm gonna have a big hole in my pocket again?***. _ **'Uh, yeah! Didn't.. Expect to see you too!'**_ Cole said as he grinned and looked at Natsu. _ **'Now that I'm here, my belly is starving!'**_ yelled Natsu. _ **'Hey Lucy! Come and pick my order will ya?'**_ he added. _**'You don't need to yell you idiot!'**_ screamed Lucy as she walked towards the table. _ **'I'll have the supreme fish, the deluxe steak and 3 bowls of ramen!'**_ exclaimed Natsu with a smile. Cole coughed after hearing Natsu's outrageous order. _**'Well, okay!'**_ said Lucy as she walked towards the kitchen _ **.**_ ***Okay, there goes my savings for a new look***

' _ **So Cole, how did your job go?'**_ asked Natsu as both of them waited for their food to arrive. _**'Well, It was easy at the beginning, but then..**_ **(Cole explains Natsu about the incident of Blaze and Frost, followed by the Phantom Lord Guild's Master)** _ **'**_. _**'So that old fart has come back crawling huh?'**_ said Natsu in anger. Natsu punches his fist and says, _ **'If he tries to hurt my friends again he's gonna be in a world of pain!'**_ he added. After a few minutes, Lucy arrives with Natsu and Cole's order. Natsu get's surprised looking at Cole's small appetite. _**'Dude you need to eat more..'**_ mumbled Natsu as he began to eat the first Ramen bowl. ***At least I don't have the appetite of a monster like you do.*** After they both finish the meals, Lucy brings the bill. Cole attempts to take out jewels from his bag when he is interrupted by Natsu. _**'This one's on me!'**_ said Natsu with a smile. ***What?*** _ **'Heheh, no man, I can't..'**_ said Cole who was then interrupted by Natsu, who said _**'Don't be a stranger man, we're friends!'**_ said Natsu as he took out jewels from his bag and paid the bill. ***I don't know what to say, no one could accept me this fast from where I came.*** As Lucy finished her shift and got paid, Cole Natsu and Lucy step out of the restaurant and go for a city sightseeing tour.

Meanwhile, on the secret hideout of Phantom Lord's master Jose, an injured Frost and Blaze appear in front of Master Jose. _**'Master, I know we failed to retrieve the..'**_ said Blaze who was then interrupted. _**'I know, it was my plan all along! I knew you couldn't defeat those Fairy Tail brats by your own, so I managed to bring it myself!'**_ he said as he revealed a wooden box. _**'You knew... we would be defeated?'**_ she asked. _**'Yes that is correct, even with the powers you have now, you are no match against one of the foes you faced**_ ' he said as he walked towards them. _**'Cole McGrath!'**_ he yelled with an evil smile. _ **'No, that..monster (Blaze recalls the Ionic hailstorm called by Cole)'.**_ _**'This artifact will be enough to harness his power, now all that is left, is to find the link.'**_ he added. Suddenly, Frost wakes up, gaining her consciousness. _**'Where am..?'**_ she said as she tried to open her eyes. _**'The mask! It's been broken!'**_ yelled Master Jose as he fired an energy beam at Frost. _**'Gaaahhhh!'**_ she yelled in pain, knocking her out once again. _ **'W..what do you think you're doing?'**_ yelled Blaze as she held Frost. _ **'I didn't want to wake her up like that, she's a lot more useful this way.'**_ said Master Jose as he removed Frost's mask and placed a new one. _**'You..'**_ murmured Blaze as she stared at Master Jose. _**'Oh you object?'**_ said Jose as he turned back and looked at her, which lit up her eyes in fear. _**'Remember this, all of your pathetic lives belong to me!'**_ he said in anger as he walked away.

As Cole, Natsu and Lucy arrive at a local street market, Lucy runs around, stall to stall, trying out new things every time. _**'Hey Lucy are you done yet? My feet are starting to get numb.'**_ groaned Natsu. _**'Quiet you! I've work for hours in that job and I'm not complaining!'**_ she replied. _ **'Yeah, but my feet sure are!'**_ said Natsu in a lazy tone. _**'Hey, why is he still at that bracelet stall?'**_ thought Lucy as she looked at Cole who was browsing for items. _**'Uhh, Cole? Why are you still here?'**_ asked Lucy as she came near him. _**'Oh, I'm just buying stuff'**_ replied Cole. _**'Girl stuff?'**_ asked Lucy with curiosity. _**'Ho ho ho, easy tiger! May we know who the lucky lady is?'**_ asked Natsu with a funny smirk on his face. _**'Wendy..'**_ mumbled Cole as he examined a bracelet given to him by the shopkeeper. _ **'Whaaaaat?!'**_ exclaimed both Natsu and Lucy in shock. _**'Hey man that's totally not cool! She's too young for you!'**_ yelled Natsu. Cole turns around and fires an ice blast on his mouth. _**'Yeah I know that, I tend to think of her as my sister! Jeez!'**_ replied Cole as he purchased a silver bracelet with a lightning symbol inscribed on it. _**'Oh, that's fine then.'**_ said Lucy as she felt embarrassed over her previous thoughts.

Natsu unfreezes his mouth with his flame breath. _**'What was that about? If you want round three then bring it!'**_ yelled Natsu. _ **'You two can continue this fight when you're back home! Till then.. Don't spoil my day!'**_ yelled Lucy as she hit both of them on their heads. Suddenly, a young girl, not so far from the trio, yells out Cole's name. _**'Cole! Hey Cole!'**_ she yelled which caught their attention. _ **'That voice.. It's'**_ said Cole as he looked towards her. _**'It's Ursa!'**_ said Lucy as she spotted her. Ursa runs towards Cole and greets all three of them. _**'Yeah, she was the same girl who told me to give you the basket earlier.'**_ said Lucy. _**'Oh, I really appreciate what you've given me.'**_ said Cole as he looked at her. _ **'That's okay, it's nothing compared to you saving my life!'**_ she replied. Natsu and Lucy's eyes light up at that moment. _**'He saved her life?'**_ they thought for a moment. _**'Hey, do you mind staying with us for the rest of the day? We'll leave this town tomorrow.'**_ said Cole with a smile. _ **'Why would I?'**_ She answered with a smile and hugged Cole, leaving a smile on both Natsu and Lucy.

 ***For now, seeing a smile on her face makes me feel a lot better about myself***


	14. Chapter 14 : The Viceroy Strikes!

Cole, Natsu, Lucy and Ursa walk together, strolling across the busy streets, randomly browsing the street vendors they encounter. _**'These streets are pretty beautiful.'**_ said Lucy as dusk was about to settle. _ **'Yeah, we better get going, or we wont make it back in time.'**_ said Natsu as he stretched himself and yawned. _**'You guys leaving?'**_ asked Cole. _**'Uhh, yeah! We actually didn't plan to stay here for too long either'**_ replied Lucy. _ **'I'm sorry if I wasted your time..'**_ said Ursa with a low tone. _ **'Don't put it that way, we did have a lot of fun! Right Natsu?'**_ exclaimed Lucy with a smile _ **. 'You bet, you can visit us at the guild anytime soon!'**_ answered Natsu with a thumbs up. _ **'Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow after my job is done'**_ said Cole as he extended his hand. Lucy and Natsu extended a handshake and walked away. _**'Bye! Come back soon! Take care you guys!'**_ exclaimed Ursa as she waved her hand and gave a send off to both Natsu and Lucy.

Cole and Ursa walk across the town which was busy being lit up as dusk settled. ***Wouldn't her family be worried If she's not at home this time of the night?*.** _ **'Uh Ursa, mind joining me for dinner?'**_ asked Cole with a smile. _**'S..sure'**_ said Ursa who felt kind of nervous. As twilight faded, Cole and Ursa sat down at the same restaurant Cole visited earlier. _**'Welcome back sir!'**_ greeted the same waitress as he entered. _ **'A table for two please.'**_ said Cole. _**'Table 6 sir'**_ she said as she walked away to wait for other customers. As Ursa sat down, Cole noticed how her silver hair sparkled by the light of the restaurant. He placed his sling bag on the chair and sat. _ **'You do have pretty hair you know.'**_ said Cole with a grin on his face. _**'Thank you, but it's nothing special'**_ she replied. _**'What do you mean?'**_ he asked as he folded his hands and looked at her. _**'Almost everyone in my family has the same hair as I do, so it's nothing special.'**_ she replied. _**'Oh, I see'**_ said Cole in a low tone. _**'And, where do you guys live?'**_ asked Cole further. Ursa's eyes lit up after that question. She kept her head low and did not reply _ **. 'Ursa, you alright?'**_ asked Cole as he grew concerned over her behavior. Suddenly, tears started rolling down her cheeks as she got up. Cole suddenly rushed towards her and held her, as she wept. ***Why did she start crying all of the sudden? Is it because of what I said?***

' _ **I'm sorry Cole'**_ she said as she sat down and wiped her tears. _**'Is something wrong?'**_ asked Cole in curiosity. _**'No, it's just, my family.'**_ she replied. _ **'When I was born, I was the only child of my parents, little did I know that I would loose them when I was 8. My cousin sister, Yukino took care of me ever since.'**_ she added. _ **'Yukino huh, so where is she now?'**_ asked Cole as he listened to her with all ears. _ **'After the camp was attacked, it happened so fast, I was separated from her, and then..'**_ she couldn't continue as she started crying soon afterwards. _**'I'm sure she'll be fine, after all she's your cousin'**_ said Cole as he comforted her. _**'Yes, I hope so'**_ she nodded. _**'So, where exactly do you live?'**_ asked Cole in curiosity. _ **'I live all by myself'**_ she replied. _**'Alright, I'll stop asking questions now, I hope you didn't mind anything'**_ said Cole as the meals arrived. _**'It's alright, I never minded anything from the start'**_ she replied with a smile. ***This kid has been through a lot, still she smiles like nothing has happened, is this the power of hope? Being able to move on from anything?***

Meanwhile, at the Viceroy's reside at the town. He is greeted by one of the magic council's members. _**'I've failed to protect the artifact'**_ said the Viceroy in disappointment. _**'No you can't be serious!'**_ said the member. _ **'I'm afraid it's true, the bodyguards we hired were good, but couldn't handle the job well'**_ said the Viceroy. _**'I see, now we're left with no choice'**_ said the council member in a low tone. _**'That's right!'**_ said the viceroy as he stood up, _ **'we must cancel the ongoing journey... And eliminate the link before it's too late!'**_ he added. _**'You mean... That little girl?'**_ asked the council member in shock. _ **'We have no alternative, as soon as I announce the cancellation of my journey, we must find her and eliminate her before Jose gets his hands on her. Trust me I don't prefer this mode of action either, but I'm left with no choice.'**_ he explained. _**'If the legend turns out to be true, then the whole world will be doomed in chaos once the artifact has been used. I simply cannot allow that to happen'**_ he added.

After Cole and Ursa finish their dinner, Cole takes her to her house, where an old couple greet him. ***I didn't expect these people to be here, who could they be?*** _**'These are Yukino's grandparents, they have been taking care of me ever since'**_ said Ursa as she introduced them to Cole. _**'Nice to meet you young man'**_ said the old lady as she tried to touch Cole's face. He immediately bent down, allowing her to touch. _**'Any friend of Ursa is welcome to our home'**_ she said with a smile. _**'I appreciate the hospitality, but I better get going, it's a big day tomorrow'**_ replied Cole as he stood up. _**'That's okay, I'll be there to send you off'**_ she said with a smile. Ursa stood at the entrance and watched as Cole walked away from her home. Cole then turned around to see Ursa staring at him, he gave a smile in return. Ursa blushed and waved a goodbye to him. ***I'd never would have thought someone would be so generous to me, heck, all this time, everyone has been kind to me. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy.. Everyone, they've accepted me, a total stranger, like it's nothing. I never knew my life would take a serious U-Turn from that time I decided to switch on the RFI*** Cole reached the hotel with thoughts fogged up in his mind. As he entered his room, the thunder legion was embedded in deep slumber. Cole quickly lied down and slept, tired from the events which unfolded.

The next morning, thousands of people gathered across the town center to watch as the Viceroy John DeWitt continued his journey across the land of Fiore. Cole, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow stood by his Carriage before he arrived. Within the public was Ursa who was watching Cole. One of the Viceroy's right hand men, appeared at the scene with an important announcement. _**'The Viceroy has made the decision to cancel his journey as of now!'**_ he exclaimed which shocked Cole and the others. _ **'You can't be serious!'**_ yelled Cole. _**'What about our pay?'**_ asked Evergreen. _**'Yes, about that, you will be paid for the services you have provided till date'**_ the man replied. _ **'Oh, that's a relief, I guess we'll be heading back'**_ said Evergreen as she received her pay. _**'Sir, I have located the girl'**_ whispered the man who used communication magic to contact the Viceroy. _**'Excellent! arrest her immediately'**_ the viceroy replied. He then ordered one of the guards with a message. The guards nodded and left the scene. As Cole received his share, he turned his attention towards Ursa, who was confronted by two guards _ **. 'You guys go ahead, I'll come to Magnolia soon'**_ said Cole as he ran away. _**'He must be in a hurry, let's leave, you heard him'**_ said Freed as he and the Thunder legion left for Magnolia. Cole quickly put the jewels in the bag and sprinted towards Ursa, who tried to run away from the guards, but was caught. ***Why are those guys capturing her? Whatever may be the reason, I must stop them before they get away***

' _ **Let go of me!'**_ yelled Ursa as one of the guards caught her arm. _**'You're coming with us kid!'**_ exclaimed the guard who was later shot with a magnum bolt by a running Cole. _ **'Hey! What do you think you're doing?'**_ yelled the other guard who watched Cole run towards him. Cole then swung his amp with brutal force, knocking the other guard out. _**'I was gonna ask the same question to you!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he knocked him out. _**'Cole!'**_ yelled Ursa as she hugged him. _**'There's the girl! That Fairy Tail wizard is helping her out!'**_ yelled a formation of guards who charged in. _**'There's no time to talk, come with me!'**_ said Cole as he lifted her and put her on his back. _**'Hold on tight!'**_ yelled Cole as he used his ice jump to evade the guards. He used his static thrusters to break his fall and land on top of a building. _**'He's over there! Hurry!'**_ yelled one of the guards who spotted him. _**'Crap!'**_ exclaimed Cole. Ursa held on to Cole as tight as she could, and was trembling in fear, not knowing what was going on. _ **'Whatever you do, do not open your eyes!'**_ yelled Cole as he used his lightning tether to fly across the buildings. _ **'Okay!'**_ whispered Ursa in fear. _**'Who is this guy?'**_ asked one of the guards with shock as he saw Cole fly across the buildings. _**'Whatever you do, keep your eyes wide open!'**_ yelled one of them. Cole quickly fired an ice grenade as he flew, distracting the guards, while he switched his path and landed on top of a building.

' _ **Have you been successful in capturing the girl?'**_ asked the Viceroy _ **. 'We lost track of her, sir!'**_ said one of the guards. _**'How can you fools not be able to capture a little girl?'**_ the Viceroy yelled as he began to loose his temper. _**'We did manage to get hold of her at first, then..'**_ said the guard. _**'Then what?'**_ asked the Viceroy in anger. _**'She was helped by one of those wizards from Fairy Tail, Cole McGrath!'**_ he completed. _**'Cole McGrath? What does he think he's doing? What ever be the case, I know where he'll be headed next, It's time I had a chat with him myself.'**_ he said as he wore his armor.

 ***It felt like evading those cops back at New Marias, I never knew I'd be doing it again soon. But then again, I don't understand why those guards were after her in the first place? What did she do wrong? Whatever it may be, staying here isn't a good idea, I better take her to Fairy Tail*** Cole and Ursa walked undetected across the town,wearing big robes that cover their clothes and headed towards the route to Magnolia, as the neared the town's gate, Ursa shed tears. _**'Ursa, I know it's tough, but we have to head to Magnolia, if you stay here they'll arrest you'**_ said Cole. _ **'I understand..'**_ she said as she stepped into the carriage. **'Where to sir?'** asked the driver. _**'Magnolia, and make it quick'**_ replied Cole as he stepped in. Ursa removed her robe and looked at the town as the carriage starts moving. ***Man, It's hard to leave the only place you've ever known, kind of reminds me the time I left Empire city after it was turned into ruins by the beast.***

As the carriage left the town, it entered the path to Magnolia. Minutes after their journey, Ursa falls asleep, while Cole watches outside the window. Suddenly, the carriage was stopped by a man on a horse on the path. _**'What's going on?'**_ inquired Cole as he stepped out. _**'It appears a few men would like to have a word with you'**_ said the driver. _**'Okay, but don't wake her up!'**_ replied Cole. The driver nodded and parked the carriage. Cole stepped out and walked towards the group of men. _ **'Cole McGrath!'**_ said a man, wearing a black armor. _ **'Oh, it's you!'**_ said Cole as he stared at him. _**'Indeed, I'd never would have thought we'd meet again'**_ said the Viceroy. _**'Just skip the formalities John, and tell me what do you want?'**_ asked Cole as he folded his hands. _**'You know exactly what we're here for'**_ he replied. _ **'Oh, and what if I refuse?'**_ said Cole as he charged his body, causing a huge surge of power within the area. The horses trembled in fear, making the Viceroy fall off his horse+, not being able to maintain his balance. _ **'You ...you don't know what you're doing!'**_ yelled the Viceroy as he got up. _**'Why don't you tell me what I'm doing? Why are you trying to kidnap that little girl?'**_ asked Cole in a loud tone. _**'You fool! The fate of the world is at stake!'**_ exclaimed the Viceroy which lit up Cole's eyes.

 ***The Fate of the world, what does this guy mean? How can she be so important? I mean she's just a little girl. Either way I'm not gonna fall for his bullshit. He's gonna regret getting in my way like this if he tries anything funny***


	15. Chapter 15 : The Talisman of Equinox

' _ **The fate of the world is at stake Cole! Don't try to be a hero when you don't know what's going on!'**_ yelled the Viceroy. _**'I have a few questions of my own and I'm not leaving until you answer them all'**_ replied Cole with a serious tone. _**'We don't have time for answering questions McGrath, just...'**_ said the Viceroy before he was interrupted by an alpha bolt which missed his face, fired by Cole. _**'The next one won't miss!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he folded his hands. _ **'Very well!'**_ said the Viceroy as he ordered the guards to hold their ground. _**'If I'm not mistaken, those dark guild members that attacked us earlier had the task to assassinate you, am I right?'**_ asked Cole. _**'Yes that's true'**_ answered the Viceroy. _**'When one of the members had a chance to end you, he didn't. Instead, he just took something away from you, something which you refused to tell us.'**_ added Cole as he stared at him. _**'Mind telling me what's really going on John? If they didn't come there to assassinate you, why did they attack us like that?'**_ asked Cole.

The Viceroy stood speechless for a few seconds, he later closed his eyes for a while. _**'The talisman of equinox'**_ he said as he opened his eyes. _ **'The what?'**_ asked Cole in response. _**'It is an artifact, created by utilizing the power of the celestial spirit, Libra.'**_ he replied. _ **'Libra? You mean, like one of those zodiac things?'**_ asked Cole. _**'Indeed, Libra is known as the spirit of balance, and this artifact, as it's name denounces, is itself lost magic'**_ John added. _**'Wait hold on, why do they need this artifact? What does it do? And why is Ursa getting dragged into this?'**_ Cole asked further. _**'Ursa's family, were the guardians of the talisman. For many generations, they have been connected with the spirit Libra. We're not so sure who got the key to the gate of balance. But! To activate the talisman, one must be able to link his body between the real world and the celestial world. That link is Ursa, she is the key to unlocking the talisman itself'**_ John replied. _ **'So what does it do?'**_ asked Cole again. _**'The talisman was created to share the powers between two wizards.'**_ John replied. _**'You mean, like split it in half?'**_ inquired Cole. _**'Indeed, but there's a catch to it. The user won't have his power affected during the process, he'll be able to gain half the power of the target he chooses.'**_ answered John.

 ***Something tells me this is bad, being able to take someone's powers like that. I'm just thinking who could be on that Jose guy's mind right now. Who's power will he take? (Cole recalls his fight with Natsu). Natsu? I'm not sure, but I have to warn the others***

' _ **Now if you do understand the dire situation we've gotten ourselves into. I request you to hand over Ursa'**_ said the Viceroy before he was interrupted. _ **'Don't give me that crap!'**_ yelled Cole. _**'You couldn't handle yourself, and you expect me to believe you can do a better job taking care of this girl? I know what you're really going to do with her'**_ said Cole which lit up the viceroy's eyes. _**'Sometimes, a sacrifice is enough to save the lives of millions Cole'**_ said John in a low tone. _ **'Keep that shit to yourself. What did she do wrong to end up this way? All her life, she has been suffering, and now you're just going to kill her? How can you fall so low?'**_ yelled Cole in response to John's words. _**'We'll protect her!'**_ added Cole. _**'We?'**_ asked John. _**'Fairy Tail'**_ replied Cole as he stepped into the carriage. The Viceroy nodded and allowed it to pass. As the carriage left, thoughts fogged up in John's head. _ **'Be careful, small sister. I hope you finally find the happiness you've always wanted'**_ he thought as he watched the carriage go away.

Ursa wakes up a while after the carriage sets out for Magnolia once again. _**'Are we there yet?'**_ she asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window. _ **'We'll be there soon, don't worry'**_ replied Cole. _**'I hope I didn't cause you any trouble..'**_ said Ursa in a low tone. _**'You didn't, now get some rest, we'll be there in no time.'**_ replied Cole. _ **'But I just woke up!'**_ exclaimed Ursa. Suddenly, the carriage halted. _**'Sir we've reached Magnolia'**_ said the driver. Cole and Ursa step out of the carriage, Ursa gazes upon the city, which was preparing itself for the night, by illuminating street lights and lanterns. Cole pays the driver and walks towards Ursa _ **. 'Let's go!'**_ said Cole as he held her hand and walked towards the streets.

Meanwhile, back at the guild hall of Fairy Tail. The members of the thunder legion were engaged in a deep conversation with Master Makarov and the others. _**'So Cole just ran away without telling you where he was going?'**_ asked Natsu. _ **'He did seem quite in a hurry'**_ replied Freed. _**'Whatever it may be, the return of Jose is not a good sign'**_ said Master Makarov. _**'If the artifact he took from the Viceroy is indeed something important, we have to be on our guard at all times'**_ added Erza. _ **'There's no telling whom he'll choose to strike down first'**_ she said. _ **'I hope he's alright'**_ said Wendy in between. _**'I won't be worried about that, did anyone of you see him change into something'**_ asked Erza. _**'I don't know what exactly you meant by that, but no, he was normal at all times'**_ replied Freed. Suddenly, the door to the guild hall opened, it was Cole who entered, along with Ursa. _**'Ursa?!'**_ exclaimed Natsu and Lucy who were surprised by her visit.

On Jose's hideout, Frost and Blaze await his orders while he sits on his chair, examining the artifact on his possession. When all of the sudden, Jose notices something unusual about the artifact. _ **'The mark of the Libra, it's not there! How can this be?'**_ yelled Jose as he threw the talisman. _ **'That thing ain't the real deal?'**_ asked Blaze. _ **'It was a counterfeit, I have been tricked'**_ said Jose in anger. _**'Master, if I may ...'**_ said Frost as she stepped in front. _**'What do you have in mind?'**_ asked Master Jose. _ **'The Talisman is believed to be linked with one of the members of the tribe we attacked. The one who gave John a counterfeit is believed to be a girl named Ursa'**_ she said. _**'So what do you plan to do?'**_ asked John further. _**'I believe she has entrusted the real talisman to someone else'**_ she added. _**'You might as well be right, but how do we plan to get the artifact back?'**_ asked Jose. _ **'I have something in mind'**_ said Frost as she brought a block of ice in front of Jose.

Cole explained why he had brought Ursa to Fairy Tail. Master Makarov understood the situation and agreed to take of her. Cole thanked Master Makarov for his generosity. _ **'So Cole! Are ya looking forward for another round? I'm more than ready for it!'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he punched Cole's shoulder. **'Not now Natsu, I'm kind of tired after that trip'** replied Cole. _**'Cole!'**_ yelled Wendy as she approached him. _ **'Oh! Hey Wendy, it's been a while'**_ said Cole as he shook her hand. _**'Yeah, meet me outside in a second okay?'**_ said Wendy. ***Uh, I'm not sure what she wants, ohh yeah! That reminds me, I have to give her the bracelet I recently bought*** _ **'Alright, see you in a while'**_ said Cole as he sat down and had a drink. _**'Would you like to eat something?'**_ Mira said as she looked at Ursa with a smile. ** _'I.. I'll just have something light'_ ** replied Ursa. _**'Oh come on, there's no need to be shy, think of it as your home!'**_ said Mira with a smile. Ursa nodded and ate some apples given to her by Mira. ***I knew it was right bringing her over here*** Cole watched as Ursa ate her food from a distance. _**'Hey Cole'**_ said Gray as he came and sat near him _ **. 'Uh, yeah?'**_ replied Cole. _ **'Mind training with me a while later?'**_ said Gray. ***I guess it's because I am linked to his master, Ur*** _ **'Alright, I'll be there in an hour'**_ replied Cole. _**'Hey no fair! I asked him first!'**_ yelled Natsu. _ **'He knows I'm a lot stronger than you are, so he is willing to fight me instead'**_ said Gray. _**'How about I pound your face!'**_ yelled Natsu as he grabbed Gray's collar. _**'You're on! The winner gets to fight Cole!'**_ yelled Gray _ **. 'Alright! I'm all fired up!'**_ exclaimed Natsu in response. _ **'Come on Natsu you can take him!'**_ cheered Happy. Between all the commotion, Cole walked out of the guild hall without anyone noticing him.

Cole walks towards a lamp post, where Wendy waited for him. _**'Hey Cole!'**_ she exclaimed as she saw him coming. _**'Oh hey kid!'**_ replied Cole as he noticed her calling him out. Wendy and Cole walk together to the park. _ **'So Cole, how did your job go?'**_ asked Wendy curiously. _ **'Honestly it wasn't anything special, I've fought swamp monsters and conduits before, so it wasn't much'**_ answered Cole. _**'Oh, you know, I got something for you'**_ said Wendy as she stopped. ***She has something for me? What could it be? It's kind of strange that I got something for her too*** _ **'Oh, okay'**_ said Cole. _**'Close your eyes first!'**_ said Wendy with a smile. Cole grinned and closed his eyes. Wendy took out something from her purse and kept it on Cole's hand. Cole opened his eyes to see a book with the emblem of Fairy Tail inscribed on it. _**'Wow, a book!'**_ exclaimed Cole. _ **'It's not just a book silly, It's a photo album!'**_ she replied. _ **'A photo album?'**_ he asked. _**'Yep, every member of Fairy tail included, what they think about you is also written in it, don't ask me how much time it took to make this.'**_ she said with a smile. _**'Oh, so if I open your page..'**_ said Cole who was then interrupted by Wendy, who felt a bit embarrassed by his move. _**'You can open this once you return to Empire City..'**_ she added. _**'Oh, alright!'**_ said Cole as he kept the book in his bag. _**'By the way..'**_ Cole added. _**'Yea?'**_ mumbled Wendy. _ **'I got this for you'**_ Cole took out a silver bracelet with a lightning symbol embedded on it. _ **'Wow, it's beautiful'**_ said Wendy as she wore it. _ **'Look at the back'**_ said Cole as he grinned. Wendy carefully read the back of the bracelet to find an inscription which read out **"** **Regards, Cole McGrath** **~ ".** _**'I love it, thank you so much!'**_ exclaimed Wendy as she kept it in her purse. ' _ **I'm glad you loved it, well, I guess I have a match with Gray in a while, so I'll see you around.'**_ said Cole as he smiled and walked away. Wendy nodded and left.

 ***I don't know if I'll ever be able to return home, but I'm sure as hell gonna miss this place*** Cole headed towards the training field. Meanwhile, all by herself, Ursa exited the guild hall, expecting Cole to be outside, she wanders around the park in search for him, where she bumps into a woman, wearing a white mask. _**'Excuse me ma'am, have you seen Cole?'** _ she says in anticipation. _**'You're coming with us child!'**_ she said in a loud tone as she grabbed her. Ursa cried for help but no one was around the scene. Seconds later, the lady uses magic to make her unconscious. _**'The link has been secured!'**_ whispered the woman who is revealed to be Frost, contacting Jose through communication magic. _**'Excellent, now initiate phase 2'**_ replied Jose. _**'Understood!'**_ said Frost, who placed a giant slab of ice and carved something out of it. She later drew a magic circle around it. Frost then took a clip of Ursa's hair and placed it on the circle, creating a clone of Ursa made from ice. _ **'Your objective is to locate the talisman!'**_ said Frost as she walks away with Ursa on her back. _**'Understood!'**_ said the Clone in a robotic voice.

' _ **Ursa! Hey Ursa where are ya!'**_ screams of Natsu and Lucy echo across the park. _**'There she is!'**_ said Lucy as she spotted Ursa's clone. _**'Hey Lucy wait!'**_ exclaimed Natsu. _**'Something's not right, this smell, I've sensed it before, but I don't remember where!'**_ added Natsu. _ **'What do you mean? Let's get her home first!'**_ said Lucy as she ran towards Ursa. Natsu nodded and followed her. _**'There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you!'**_ said Lucy as she looked at Ursa who was just sitting idly by herself.


	16. Chapter 16 : Trojan Horse

' _ **What are you doing here all by yourself Ursa?'**_ asked Lucy, not knowing she was actually speaking with a clone. _**'Cole..'**_ said Clone Ursa **(Clone Ursa)** as she stood up. _ **'Are you feeling okay?'**_ asked Natsu. _**'I'm... Fine'**_ replied Clone Ursa. _ **'Come on, let's get going, you don't want to stay here too long'**_ said Lucy as she held her hand. _**'Okay'**_ said Clone Ursa who followed Lucy. Natsu stared at Ursa for a moment and nodded. _ **'Come on, lets head back to the guild hall, we'll wait for Cole there'**_ said Lucy as she and the others walked on the streets of Magnolia.

' _ **It's about time!'**_ said Gray as he noticed Cole walking towards him. _ **'Alright.. (Cole cracks his knuckles and places his amp on the ground)' 'Wait, you're not going to use it?'**_ asked Gray in confusion. _ **'Yep!'**_ replied Cole as he removed his sling bag. _ **'Fine, but let's get something straight, I'm not gonna hold back just because you're linked with my master!'**_ said Gray as he took his shirt off and clenched his fist _ **. 'I certainly don't expect you to'**_ replied Cole as he began charging his body. _ **'Ice Make : Lance!'**_ exclaimed Gray as he fired a volley of Icicle spears. Cole grins and uses his Sub Zero shield to block the attack. _ **'You're gonna have to do better than that!'**_ taunted Cole as he stood his ground. _**'Gotcha!'**_ exclaimed Gray. _**'Ice Make : Geyser!'**_ he roared as he unleashed a huge ice geyser underneath Cole, who took a direct hit. ***Man, these guys are good, they think one step ahead of everything, But..*** Cole quickly recovers mid air and thunder drops towards Gray, who dodges it with his ice shield. _ **'I must say, I'm quite impressed!'**_ said Cole as he looked at Gray with a smile. _ **'I expect no less from someone who shares my master's will'**_ replied Gray. _**'I'll take that as a compliment'**_ said Cole. Seconds later, Gray fired another volley of icicle spears aimed at Cole, however, Cole used his frost dash to dodge the attack, and appear behind Gray. Cole used his gigawatt blades to attack Gray, who tried to dodge, but got hit in the end. _**'Ice Make : Battle axe!'**_ yelled Gray as he sent a wave of razor sharp ice. Cole used his Ice jump to dodge the attack. _ **'Now! Ice Make : Cannon!'**_ roared Gray who then fired an ice bazooka at the airborne Cole. ***Oh Crap*** Cole took a direct hit from Gray's attack. _ **'Well, that was a good fight, I guess..'**_ said Gray as he turned his back, soon he was attacked by a sticky grenade, which exploded on impact. _ **'Huh, I'm pretty sure your Master would have taught you not to let your guard down'**_ Gray recovers and pants, while Cole charges his body. _**'Man, all those attacks and this guy is standing like it was nothing'**_ Gray thought and stared at Cole. _**'I'm.. Not done yet!'**_ exclaimed Gray as he slammed his fist on the ground. _**'Ice Make : Floor!**_ ' he yelled as he turned the battle ground into an ice floor. ***What the? What is he planning to do?*** _ **'Okay, Ice Make : Lance!'**_ roared Gray as he fired a volley of Ice spears. Cole tried to dodge the attack by using his frost dash, but slipped in the process. ***Oh you have got to be kidding me!***. As a result, he took a hit from Gray's attack. _**'Damn it, I'm completely drained'**_ mumbled Gray as he panted and tried to stand up. As the mist from the previous attack cleared, Cole was on his knees. ***That Ice floor he used, he knew I couldn't dash myself out of it. This guy is clever***

Meanwhile, at the hideout of Phantom Lord's ex Master Jose, Frost arrives with Ursa taken captive. _**'Excellent Frost, I knew you wouldn't let me down!'**_ said Jose as he watched Frost enter. _**'Yes Master, now if you will fulfill..'**_ said Frost seconds before she was interrupted. _ **'Is the mask getting too loose? Frost?'**_ said Jose. Frost nodded and kept Ursa in a cell. _**'That's better, you will do as I say, your life belongs to me!'**_ yelled Jose. _ **'... Yes Master'**_ replied Frost as she stood in attention. _ **'That's more like it'**_ said Jose as he walked away. _**'Jeez frosty, why did you have to make him so mad?'**_ said Blaze as she watched from a distance. _ **'I don't know what you mean..'**_ replied Frost. _ **'You need some rest, I'll handle the little girl from here'**_ said Blaze as Frost left. Half an hour later, Ursa wakes up to find herself locked in a prison cell. _**'Hello? Anyone? Where am I?'**_ she yelled as she wandered around. _ **'You're locked up little girl'**_ said Blaze as she sat outside the cell, reading a comic while she chewed bubblegum. _ **'Where's Cole?'**_ said Ursa with tears in her eyes. _ **'McGrath? No he ain't coming here to save you!'**_ replied Blaze as she turned a page. Ursa broke down in tears and began crying out loud. _ **'Hey! Shh! Stay quiet you little brat!'**_ exclaimed Blaze. _ **'I wanna go home!'**_ cried Ursa with tears in her eyes. _**'Oh no no no, this is why I hate kids, Oh wait, I have an idea!'**_ mumbled Blaze as she checked her pocket. _**'Hey kid!'**_ exclaimed Blaze, which made Ursa stop crying. _ **'Want some of my delicious, juicy bubblegum?'**_ she asked. Ursa then extended her hand. _**'Okay, here you go!'**_ said Blaze as she handed over a stick of her bubblegum. 'But I _**want more!'**_ yelled Ursa. _**'Hands off kid, this is my favorite flavor'**_ replied Blaze as she put the bubblegum back in her pocket. Ursa began crying louder in response _ **. 'Blaze! Just hand her the bubblegum or I'll lock you up instead'**_ yelled Jose as he came in the dungeon and covered his ears. _**'Agh, fine!'**_ said Blaze as she gave the whole packet to Ursa. Ursa sat down and ate the whole packet, while Blaze watched her eat it. _**'You... Are... So... EVIL!'**_ exclaimed Blaze as she watched Ursa eat the last stick.

' _ **You're strong..'**_ said Cole as he stood up. _**'Coming from the guy who took those hits directly and is still standing, I'll take it as a compliment'**_ replied Gray with a smile. _**'We'll have another round soon, that was a great match'**_ said Cole with a grin. _ **'I'll be looking forward to it'**_ replied Gray as he shook Cole's hand. Cole and Gray walk towards the guild hall, where Natsu, Lucy and Clone Ursa wait for their arrival. _ **'Oh hey Ursa, how's it going?'**_ asked Cole as he and Gray arrived. _ **'Good'**_ replied Clone Ursa in a low tone. _ **'She must be tired, I guess she needs some sleep!'**_ said Lucy. _**'Right.. So where will she sleep?'**_ asked Natsu as he scratched his head. _**'Well, Lucy?'**_ said Cole as he smirked. _**'My apartment!? I mean I have no problem or anything... fine'**_ said Lucy. _**'Alright, thanks Lucy'**_ said Cole. _ **'It's no big deal, besides, we'll have a lot of fun! Right Ursa?'**_ said Lucy with a smile. _ **'Yes'**_ replied Clone Ursa **. *She seems a bit worn out all of the sudden, I guess she must be missing her home, I shouldn't worry, she'll be fine tomorrow.*** _ **'Alright, I'll see you guys later, gonna take a job request first thing tomorrow'**_ said Cole as he walked out. _ **'Hey! Wait for us!'**_ said Lucy as she and Clone Ursa followed Cole to her apartment building. Natsu and Gray leave for their homes while Cole and Lucy arrive at their building. _**'Okay Ursa, you're gonna stay with her, I'll see you tomorrow'**_ said Cole as he walked towards his apartment. Ursa didn't reply and stood motionless. Lucy opened her door and Clone Ursa entered. _ **'So Ursa, would you like some tea?'**_ said Lucy as she locked the door. She then turned around to find Clone Ursa lying on the sofa, with her eyes closed. _ **'She must have been really exhausted'**_ mumbled Lucy as she covered Clone Ursa with a blanket.

Cole enters his apartment and enters the washroom, he washes his face and removes his shoes. As he lied down on his bed, with his amp and his sling bag hanging on the wall, he took out the box of sweets Ursa gave him and ate a few. He slept a short while later. **[** Cole dreams of running in a ruined Magnolia. _**'No way, is this?'**_ said Cole as he looked around. He then spots Wendy crying. _**'Wendy!'**_ yelled Cole as he walked towards her, who was later shot with a powerful attack. _**'No..'**_ said Cole as he fell on his knees. _**'Come out and fight!'**_ he yelled as he got up and drew out his amp. Suddenly, a mysterious, dark figure appeared which fired at Cole a moment later. **]**

As the clock struck 4:30, Clone Ursa opened her eyes and silently left Lucy's apartment. She was then ordered by Frost, who was using communication magic. _ **'The ether-nano particles are prevalent in Cole's apartment, the door has been unlocked, enter and locate the Talisman'**_ she said. _ **'Understood'**_ said Clone Ursa as she went in Cole's apartment. She searched for the talisman around, but couldn't locate it. _ **'His room'**_ said Frost as she was informed. Clone Ursa was swift in searching for the artifact. But couldn't find the artifact. She then looked under Cole's bed to find a box. _ **'Open the box'**_ said Frost. Clone Ursa silently searched inside the box to find the Talisman hidden inside. _**'Excellent! Proceed to the park'**_ replied Frost.

 **[** _ **'Ruuuaaagghh!'**_ roared Cole as he called in a thunderbolt at the attacker. _**'It's pointless'**_ said the demonic voice as the thunderbolt disappeared in a flash. _**'No, this can't'**_ said Cole, who was then struck by the attacker **]**

' **Gaahhh!'** yelled Cole as he woke up from his nightmare, seconds after Clone Ursa left his apartment. ***Man, I don't know what that was about, the whole world was about to end*** Cole scratches his head and walks towards the washroom. Clone Ursa heads towards the park. Meanwhile, Wendy, who was walking by herself at that time, noticed Ursa coming out of the apartment. _**'What is she? Doing at this time?'**_ mumbled Wendy as she began sneaking behind Clone Ursa and followed her to the park. ***Hmm, that's strange, I can sense a power source nearby. Oh! That's right! Wendy's bracelet! She must be nearby, but the again, what is she doing here at this time?*** Cole looks out of his window to see Wendy sneaking around. _**'Kids these days, I'd better go tell her it's too early to be out there jogging'**_ mumbled Cole as he wore his shoes and put on his sling bag. He put his amp on it's holster and stepped out.

Clone Ursa arrived at the park, where Frost greeted her. Wendy observed as Clone Ursa handed over the talisman to Frost. Frost then inspected it and found the mark of the Libra. _**'Good job, you have served your purpose'**_ said Frost as she placed her hand on Clone Ursa, she then began to absorb the clone. Wendy watched as Clone Ursa faded. _**'No it can't be, was she not the real Ursa?'**_ Wendy mumbled as she watched. _ **'Sky Dragon : Roar!'**_ she yelled as she attacked Frost with an enormous gust of wind. _ **'I have been spotted, I need to act fast'**_ Frost thought as she dodged Wendy's attack and appeared behind her. _**'You're coming with me!'**_ said Frost as she knocked out Wendy with a blow on her neck. _**'Wendy!'**_ yelled Cole as he ran towards the park. ***Man, I just saw her walk over here a few minutes ago, where could she have run off to?*** Cole enters the park to see Frost carrying Wendy on her back. _**'Hey! What do you think you're doing!'**_ yelled Cole as he fired an ice grenade at Frost. She dodges it and disappears with her immense speed. _**'Oh no you don't!'**_ yells Cole as he uses his Frost dash to follow her traces.

 ***I can't let her get away, she has Wendy with her, who knows what she's upto. Man! I wish I could alarm the other guild members but I don't have time! I gotta save her before she disappears!***


	17. Chapter 17 : Finding Ursa

Through the dense forests, a wild chase was going on between Cole and Frost, who had taken Wendy captive, prior to knocking her out a moment ago. ***Damn it, I can't keep up with her at this rate*** Cole boosted his frost dash and tailed Frost, who in response, threw ice grenades to divert him. Cole dodges the attacks and fires pincer bolts. Frost dodges the attacks and speeds up. ***Oh crap, I should be more careful, I might hit Wendy***. _**'Wendy! Wake up!**_ **'** yelled Cole as he dodged an incoming ice missile fired by Frost. _***She's completely knocked out, I don't know what to do* 'Stop!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he fired an ice rocket aimed at Frost's legs. _**'You're too slow McGrath'**_ replied Frost as she dodged the attack and froze the ground simultaneously. ***Crap! If I dash on that thing I'll slip!*** Cole then Ice jumped and used his lightning tether to hold onto frost. Frost tried to shake him off but Cole began drawing in close. As he closed in, Cole zapped Frost's legs, making her trip. Wendy, who was on her back, rolled over and fell in a bush. _**'What the hell is your deal? You've got some nerve kidnapping one of my friends!'**_ said Cole as he walked towards Frost. Frost then recovered and fired an ice grenade, creating a thick fog. ***Cough Cough*** _ **'Oh, she must have escaped'**_ said Cole as the fog cleared out. _ **'Wendy.. WENDY!'**_ yelled Cole as he began searching for her within the area. ***Oh no, I can't sense that power source anymore, is she gone?*** _ **'Wendy! Where are you?'**_ he exclaimed as he wandered across the forest. He then finds Wendy, lying on the ground, bruised _ **. 'No, Wendy..'**_ said Cole as he pulse healed her injuries _ **. 'Wendy, wake up..'**_ he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. The wounded Wendy gave no response which worried him a lot. _ **'I've got to take her back'**_ he mumbled as he carried her on his back.

As dawn broke, Lucy wakes up to find Ursa missing in her apartment. Meanwhile Natsu and Happy arrive at the scene. _**'Ursa's gone missing?'**_ said Natsu as he sat down. _**'Yea, she slept on that sofa last night, when I woke up, she was gone'**_ replied Lucy. _ **'Aye, maybe she's at Cole's apartment'**_ said Happy. _**'Good point'**_ said Natsu as he left her apartment and knocked Cole's door. _**'Hey! Cole! Are you awake yet?'**_ inquired Natsu as he knocked louder and louder. _**'That's strange, he's usually the one to wake up earlier than the rest of us'**_ said Lucy. _ **'Maybe both of them have gone for a walk'**_ said Happy. _ **'I wouldn't be so sure'**_ said Natsu. _**'Something's definitely wrong here'**_ he added. _ **'Let's get back to the guild hall, maybe they're already there'**_ replied Lucy. Natsu Lucy and Happy leave the building and head towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

' _ **Morning sunshine'**_ said Blaze as she woke Ursa up. _**'Uhh?'**_ mumbled Ursa as she opened her eyes to see Blaze near her. _**'Waaa!'**_ she yelled in response. _**'It's okay, I get that a lot'**_ replied Blaze with disappointment. _ **'Uh, I'm sorry'**_ said Ursa. _**'It's alright, now have your breakfast'**_ said Blaze as she handed over slices of bread and a bunch of fruits. Ursa nodded and took a bite out of the bread. Blaze watched as she ate her food and grinned. _ **'Umm, Ms. Blaze?'**_ asked Ursa politely. _**'Call me Blaze, kid'**_ replied Blaze. _**'Okay, Blaze.. I have a question'**_ said Ursa. _ **'Go ahead'**_ said Blaze as she leaned back on her chair. _ **'Are you really evil?'**_ she asked. _**'W...what do you mean?'**_ asked Blaze who was surprised by her question. _**'Since I came in here, you have been treating me very nicely, it's not like an evil person would do that'**_ said Ursa. Blaze nodded and said, _ **'You're just a kid, you don't deserve being mistreated'**_. _**'Is it because you were mistreated when you were a kid?'**_ asked Ursa as she held Blaze's hand. Blaze's eyes lit up at that moment. _ **'You wouldn't understand'**_ she said as she got up. _**'It's okay, I'm just a child, born to bear the link'**_ replied Ursa with a smile. Blaze's eyes were filled with tears after her statement. _**'I'm sorry kid'**_ she said as she left her prison cell. Ursa nodded as she watched Blaze walk away with tears in her eyes.

The people gathered on the busy streets of Magnolia watched as Cole carried Wendy on his back. At the guild hall, Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive to find that even Wendy had disappeared. _ **'So Wendy wasn't at your room either?'**_ asked Natsu. _**'I'm afraid so'**_ replied Karla. _**'Where could he have run off to with them?'**_ questioned Erza. _ **'You mean? Cole did this?'**_ asked Lucy in shock. _**'There is a possibility, all I know is that those two were attached to him, he could have lured them into a trap.'**_ Natsu slammed his fist on the table and stood up. _**'What the hell do you mean? He is our friend! He won't betray us like that'**_ he yelled. _ **'He was the one who attacked me that day'**_ yelled Erza, 'He wasn't in control!' replied Natsu. _**'That day, when Elfman almost killed Lisanna, he wasn't in control, did we kick him out of the guild and treat him like garbage?'**_ he added in a loud tone. Erza stood motionless at that moment. _**'If one day, I end up losing control over myself, will ya kick me out of the one place I call home? Will you Erza?'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he stood close to her. _**'We at Fairy Tail, treat all of our members like family, and I wont let you change that'**_ finished Natsu. _ **'I.. I don't know what to say'**_ replied Erza. _**'Natsu..'**_ mumbled Lucy. Suddenly, Cole entered the guild hall with Wendy on his back.

' _ **She was attacked by Frost'**_ said Cole as he laid Wendy on a table. _**'No, Wendy..'**_ whispered Lucy as she covered her mouth. _**'She's fine, just knocked out cold... (Cole briefly explains how he encountered Frost at the park earlier in the morning)'.**_ _**'So she was attacked by one of Jose's members, I believe we need to intervene before things worsen out'**_ said Master Makarov. _ **'I still don't get it, why would Frost attempt to kidnap Wendy?'**_ said Cole. _**'Whatever it may be, I'm not gonna let them get away with this'**_ said Erza. _ **'Hey Cole, have you seen Ursa?'**_ asked Lucy. _**'No, I thought she was with you that night'**_ replied Cole. _ **'She disappeared?'**_ mumbled Lucy in shock. _**'No, what do you mean?'**_ said Cole as he walked towards Lucy. _**'That...Ursa.. Wasn't real'**_ yelled Wendy as she woke up, everyone was shocked by her words. _**'She wasn't real?'**_ asked Natsu. _**'She.. Was a clone.. I saw Frost absorbing.. Her'**_ added Wendy who fell short of breath later. _**'Hang in there Wendy, don't push yourself'**_ said Karla as she stood beside her. _ **'So they have Ursa with them too?'**_ said Natsu as he clenched his fist in anger. _ **'I'm gonna make sure they pay'**_ he yelled as his fists ignited with flames. _**'Cole?'**_ inquired Lucy as she placed her hand on his shoulder. _ **'She's gone, I have no clue where she could be, It's my fault, I should have followed Frost when I had the chance'**_ he replied. _**'Don't be so hard on yourself..'**_ replied Lucy.

' _ **I have returned with the talisman, Master'**_ said Frost as she entered the hideout. _**'Excellent, prepare the link for transfusion'**_ replied Master Jose as he walked in with a smile. _**'Transfusion? What do you mean?'**_ asked Blaze. _ **'Oh, I haven't briefed you about unlocking the artifact. It's quite simple actually, a blood sample from the link will activate if for a brief time of 2 hours. By this, it wasn't possible for thieves to misuse the artifact'**_ he replied. _ **'But we have a limitless supply of blood from a link with us, I'll be unstoppable! There's no way Fairy Tail can stop me now!'**_ he further added. _**'But, who do you plan to use the talisman against?'**_ asked Blaze in confusion. _**'You'll know soon enough'**_ he replied with a smirk on his face

' _ **Alright, I'll be heading in search of Ursa, any one of you want to join in?'**_ asked Cole as he stood up. _**'Sure, count us in!'**_ exclaimed Natsu. _ **'You will be staying here Natsu'**_ replied Erza. _**'Hey! What gives?'**_ inquired Natsu. _ **'You will take care of Wendy, while I and Mira join Cole on our rescue mission. We can't afford to use all of our resources at once'**_ ***She wants to join me? I know she's powerful and all, I guess it's good having her fight on my side. Mira however, I have no clue of what she can do*** said Erza in response. _ **'Hmm, fine, just be careful out there.'**_ replied Natsu as he looked at Wendy. _**'We will, take care of her okay?'**_ said Cole as he prepared to leave. _**'We'll be right behind you Cole!'**_ said Mira as she joined them. The trio left the guild hall soon, headed towards the park where Wendy was abducted. _ **'Be careful my children, Jose is a formidable opponent'**_ mumbled Master Makarov.

As Cole and his team reached the park, they began looking for clues as to where Frost might have vanished. _**'The last thing I saw here was a fog, through which she escaped'**_ said Cole. _**'I see, did you sense anything after that?'**_ asked Erza. _**'Now that you mention it, I managed to track Wendy because of the bracelet I gave her, I lost track of it after she disappeared'**_ he replied. _**'The bracelet must have fallen off somewhere around here'**_ said Erza. _**'Nah, I don't sense it at all'**_ he replied. _**'Could it be possible for the bracelet to be on Frost?'**_ inquired Mira. _ **'Unlikely, we'd be lucky if that happens, can you amplify your sensing powers?'**_ asked Erza. _**'Amplify, I don't know how..'**_ he replied. _ **'Focus Cole, just put all of your power into it'**_ said Erza as she placed her hand on his shoulder. _ **'Worth a try..'**_ replied Cole as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, _**'There's a faint source of power, Eastwards'**_ he said. _ **'Very well then, let's get going'**_ replied Erza as she and the others walked towards East. As the source grew closer and closer, Cole halted and stopped the others from moving. _**'The power source, it's coming close'**_ he said. _**'Someone's coming'**_ said Erza as she drew out her sword. Suddenly, a rain of icicle spears attacked the trio, Cole used his ice shield to block out the attack, while Erza and Mira got hit. _**'Hey! Are you alright!?'**_ yelled Cole as he ran towards them. _**'We're fine...'**_ Said the duo as they stood up. _ **'Your picnic ends now'**_ said the attacker who was revealed to be Frost. _**'It's her..'**_ said Cole as he drew out his amp. _ **'Where is Ursa?'**_ questioned Erza. _ **'Information I'm not willing to provide'**_ replied Frost. ***She attacked Wendy, I can't let her get away with that..*** Cole suddenly fired an alpha rocket at Frost who dodged it and fired an ice grenade. _ **'Back at you!'**_ exclaimed Cole who used his kinetic pulse to send back the fired grenade at Frost, who took a direct hit. _**'Wait, Cole...'**_ said Erza. _ **'You and Mira go ahead, I'll handle her'**_ she said with a smile. _**'But..'**_ answered Cole who was then interrupted. _ **'Trust me'**_ she replied. Erza drew out her sword and charged towards Frost, who took out her frost blade and engaged Erza in a sword fight.

' _ **Where are we supposed to go?'**_ asked Mira as she and Cole fled the scene. _ **'Ursa should be nearby, I can feel it'**_ replied Cole. _**'How can you say that?'**_ she further asked. _**'It's Frost, she left a trail of ice with her as she arrived'**_ answered Cole, when all of the sudden, a huge fireball attacked the duo. _ **'Oh hey there handsome, didn't expect to see you again'**_ taunted Blaze. _ **'Blaze..'**_ said Cole as he charged his body. _**'Where's Ursa!'**_ he yelled as he fired an ice rocket at Blaze, who canceled it out with a fire ball. _ **'Why don't you find her yourself?'**_ said Blaze as she prepared to attack. _**'Leave this to me!'**_ said Mira who stepped in front. _**'You can't be serious'**_ replied Cole. Mira then transformed into the She-devil using satan's soul. ***The She devil, I never thought it would be real, sure as hell looks promising if you ask me*** _**'Trust me Cole'**_ said Mira as she charged into Blaze and kicked her, firing an energy blast simultaneously. _**'Alright'**_ said Cole as he sprinted away from the scene.

 ***Mira.. Erza... Be careful you two..I'm coming for you Ursa..***


	18. Chapter 18 : Fairies vs The Twins

' _ **You are delaying the inevitable'**_ said Frost as she charged in with her sword. Erza blocked her attack and tried to kick her, but failed as Frost was quick enough to predict Erza's next move. She then fired a barrage of ice missiles at Erza, who quickly re-quipped into her adamantine armor. As the missiles hit her shield, it caused a large explosion within the area. _**'My adamantine armor is strong enough to take hits from a Jupiter cannon'**_ said Erza as she stood still after the smoke cleared. _**'She's gone?'**_ Erza mumbled as she looked around for Frost, when all of the sudden, she was attacked by Frost from behind. _**'I see, you are Titania from Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet'**_ said Frost as she watched Erza stand up after that hit. _ **'Re-quip : Heaven's wheel'**_ exclaimed Erza as she changed into her Heaven's wheel armor and attacked Frost, who dodged Erza's dual blade attacks with her single frost blade. _**'Incredible, she can keep up with my attacks, she's no ordinary wizard'**_ she thought as she kept attacking. Frost dodged her attacks and summoned another frost blade on her left hand. _**'Now it's my turn'**_ she said as she unleashed a fury of blade strikes at Erza, who tried to counter it but couldn't match up to her pace. _ **'Where's this speed coming from'**_ mumbled Erza as she got hit by one of her attacks and falled back _ **. 'I won't be able to match her speed like this, I need to act fast'**_ she thought as she re-quipped into her lightning empress armor. _**'There's no use Titania, I'm a lot faster than you think'**_ said Frost as she appeared behind Erza and struck her sword. Erza used her staff to block out her attack, and then fired an electric bolt simultaneously. _ **'It's not always about speed'**_ said Erza as Frost stood up. _**'Now then, I hope you aren't tired after the little warm-up we just had'**_ she said as she re-quipped into her Black wing armor. _**'You will pay for that, Scarlet!'**_ exclaimed Frost as she dashed towards Erza.

' _ **I'd better hurry, that ice trail she left is fading fast'**_ mumbled Cole as he sprinted across the grassland.

At Jose's hideout, Master Jose prepares the ritual to activate the talisman. He inscribed a large magic circle on the ground. _**'It's done, now all I need is the blood from the link, with Titania and the She Devil being taken care of, I have what I need to complete my goal'**_ said Jose as he smirked while opening the door of Ursa's cell. _**'Hold still little girl'**_ he said as he took out a pocket knife. _ **'Wh.. What are you going to do?'**_ asked Ursa in fear, as she started breathing rapidly. _ **'This won't hurt a bit'**_ he said as he placed the knife on her shoulder and made a small cut, enough to make her bleed. Ursa wept as Jose collected her blood in a small bottle. _**'Be glad I won't kill you'**_ said Jose as he closed the door and walked away. Ursa covered her shoulder with her arm and wept in solitude. _ **'I'm, too weak.. I can't take care of myself'**_ she mumbled as Jose left .

' _ **Die! You bitch!'**_ yelled Blaze as she fired a huge fireball at Mira, who barely seemed to move, used her dark reflect to repel the attack. _ **'Wha, how the heck did it miss!?'**_ exclaimed Blaze as she drenched herself in flames. _**'We don't need to do this, just tell us where Ursa is and I won't hurt you'**_ said Mira who created a dark energy sphere in her hand and stared down Blaze. _ **'I'll kill you!'**_ she yelled as she charged towards her and engaged in close combat. Mira dodged all of her punches and kicks, after seeing an opening, she punched Blaze on her chest and fired and energy sphere, knocking her away a couple of meters. _**'You sure have a loud mouth'**_ said Mira as she walked towards her. _**'I'm... Not... Gonna.. Lose!'**_ replied Blaze as she tried to stand up after the attack. _**'She, she's strong! She's just like him! They.. (Blaze thinks of Cole and Mira) They're monsters!'**_ she thought as she stood up, panting.

' _ **Disappear!'**_ taunted Frost as she fired icicle spears at Erza, who dodged them and flew towards her, with a slash of her sword, she managed to deal damage to Frost, enough to make her vulnerable for a short moment. Erza quickly re-quipped into her full attack armor and unleashed an all out attack on Frost, who took devastating blows from her. _**'G..gahh!'**_ exclaimed Frost, who's body then began to crack. _**'What's going on?'**_ mumbled Erza as she watched Frost's body crumble. Her body then turned into ice. _**'An ice clone?'**_ said Erza as she stood up. _**'You're clones are pretty strong, I'm wondering how strong would you actually be if you face me one on one'**_ she yelled. Suddenly, the real Frost emerged, with her hand on her mask. _**'It seems that clone took a lot out of her'**_ Erza thought as she pointed her sword at her. _**'I, will not.. Loose.. Titania!'**_ yelled Frost as her body got covered in Ice. She burst in towards Erza with tremendous speed, unleashing a fury of attacks. Erza quickly re-quipped into her adamantine armor. She tried to endure her attacks, but her shield broke as Frost fired an ice rocket at her. _ **'My shield, how could it?..'**_ said Erza who was then knocked airborne with a swift kick. Frost then flew up and attacked Erza as she fell to the ground. As Erza fell, Frost fired three ice grenades in anger.

' _ **You don't need to push yourself Blaze'**_ said Mira as Blaze stood up. _**'I don't give up that easily..'**_ she said as she fired a volley of flame arrows at Mira. Mira manages to dodge them, closing in towards Blaze, she punched her as she closed in, and finished her off with a kick on her face. _**'This is how it ends'**_ said Mira as she fired a dark energy beam at the knocked out Blaze, pinning her down for good. As the smoke cleared, Blaze was on her knees, heavily panting after taking a direct hit. _ **'I.. I..Can't'**_ she mumbled as tears began rolling down her eyes. _**'It's okay, you don't need to'**_ said Mira as her satan's soul ended, transforming her into normal. _ **'All my life.. I've been pushed over by people stronger than me. I've been running away ever since. I tried to grow strong, but I always failed. I never had friends, I always had been lonely. Struggled to make a name of myself... And now... I realize... There's no way I can... Be that special. Special for people to accept me..'**_ she said as she wept more intensely. Mira rushed in and held her, making Blaze hug her and cry even more. _**'Why, why would you comfort me, when I'm your enemy'**_ she mumbled. _**'You have been manipulated, Blaze'**_ said Mira, which made Blaze cry even more. _ **'Please, call me..Jen...'**_ she said as she held Mira. _**'Jen, now can I trust you to tell me where Ursa is?'**_ said Mira with a smile. _**'Yes, but first..'**_ she said as she sucker punched Mira, knocking her out with that intense blow. Jen then stood up and dusted her clothes. _ **'Okay, I better get going'**_ she mumbled as she looked at Mira and left the scene. _ **'I'm sorry... Mira, I hope you'll forgive me for this'**_ she whispered as she walked towards the hideout.

As the smoke cleared from Frost's previous attack, Frost descended to check on Erza's condition, when all of the sudden, Erza grabbed her mask and punched her, shattering her mask into small pieces. _ **'Who.. Who are you?'**_ asked Erza as Frost's face was revealed. A young woman with short black hair and pale skin. One of her eyes was completely black, as if her eyeball were missing. The area around that eye was scarred. _**'You don't need to know!'**_ yelled Frost as she fired ice spears at Erza. Erza manages to dodge them, but gets punched on her belly by Frost in the process. She gets knocked back and lands on a tree, when all of the sudden, Frost fires a huge Ice rocket at her. _**'She's become a lot stronger, I need to act fast!'**_ thought Erza as she re-quipped into her flame empress armor and shot a fireball in return. The two attacks cancel out. _ **'Who are you! And why do you insist on attacking our guild?'**_ yelled Erza as she re-quipped into her Black wing armor once again. _ **'It has nothing to do with you and your guild! I'm doing this because I have to follow orders'**_ said Frost. _ **'So you're a puppet?'**_ asked Erza as she dashed in towards Frost. _**'I'm not a puppet!'**_ she yelled as she fired another ice rocket, Erza dodged her attack and went in to finish her off. _**'Gaaahh!'**_ screamed Frost as she took a blow from Erza's sword. Frost was knocked out cold after the attack. _**'She was tough, but that should do it'**_ mumbled Erza as she re-quipped back in normal and walked away.

' _ **This must be it'**_ said Cole as he located the entrance to Jose's hideout. As he walked in, he began searching for Ursa across multiple rooms and doorways. ***Damn It, it's like a friggin maze over here, hard to tell where she could be. I can't sense anything either, I gotta act fast*** _**'Ursa! Where are you? Ursa?'**_ yelled Cole as he searched. Suddenly, he hears noises of someone crying nearby. _ **'Ursa?'**_ he said as he walked towards her prison cell. _ **'C..Cole?'**_ said Ursa as she noticed him walk in. _**'What happened to you Ursa?'**_ he said as he noticed the cut on her shoulder. _**'I did what was necessary'**_ said a voice from behind. Cole breaks her prison door and frees her, when all of the sudden, Jose reveals himself and attacks him with an energy beam. _**'Jose!'**_ said Cole as he blocked his attack with his sub zero shield and began charging his body. A huge aura of magic surrounded Jose as he smirked. _ **'I won't let you get away with this'**_ said Cole as he drew out his amp and charged it. _**'Ursa! Run away from here! Now!'**_ yelled Cole. Ursa didn't respond, which made Cole yell _**'just do it!'**_. She nodded and fled towards the exit. _**'Where do you think you're going child?'**_ said Jose as he fired an energy beam aimed at her. _ **'Your fight is with me!'**_ yelled Cole as he created an ice wall to block his attack. Cole then covered his body in lightning. The ground started to shake as a great showdown was about to go off between the two. _ **'I'll have fun toying with you Cole'**_ he said as he fired a volley of energy blasts at Cole. ***Oh man, this guy is strong, I can feel it. I just need to hold him long enough for the others to arrive*** Cole dodges his attacks and uses his frost dash to close in. He knocks him up using his amp and fires an alpha rocket, hitting Jose directly. Jose recovers quick and lands on the ground. _ **'You're strong! but you're not worth the effort'**_ he said with a smile on his face. ' _ **I might not be, but I'm not gonna go easy on you old man!'**_ said Cole as he charged his hand. _ **'I'm gonna make you wish you didn't say that'**_ replied Jose as he prepared to attack.

After Jen fled her battle from Mira, she then returned to the hideout, where she spots a wandering Ursa nearby. _**'What are you doing here kid?'**_ she asked as she went towards her. _ **'Cole told me to run away, he's fighting that mustache guy down there, I don't know where to go!'**_ she replied as she began crying. _**'Okay, come with me'**_ said Jen as she held her hand and took her towards the exit. _ **'Now listen kid, just keep going in that direction (Jen points to the place where she fought Mira), you'll eventually find someone from Fairy Tail to help you out**_ ' she said as she was about to go back in. _**'Thank you Blaze, but.. Why aren't you coming?'**_ asked Ursa _ **. 'I can't'**_ she replied. _ **'Just go..'** _ she added, which made Ursa hug her for a few seconds. She nodded and fled as Jen watched her run away. She walked in the hideout and headed towards the hall where Cole and Jose were fighting.

' _ **Now then, I'd better hurry in finding Cole and Mira, can't stay like this for too long'**_ mumbled Erza as she walked.


	19. Chapter 19 : Showdown! Cole vs Jose

As Erza searched for her comrades, Ursa fled towards the direction Blaze had pointed out earlier. Cole on the other hand, had his hands busy with Jose, who was preparing for an all out battle against the conduit of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile Mira was still knocked out after Blaze, who was revealed to be a woman named Jen. Jen however, sat and watched as Cole exchanged blows with her Master. _ **' I'll show you why I was one of the Ten Wizard Saints!'**_ said Jose as he fired a dark pulse at Cole. _**'Too weak!'**_ taunted Cole as he dodged the attack by rolling over and fired a magnum bolt back at him. Jose dodged his attack in a split second and fired another wave at him. Cole tried to dodge his attack but got hit. _**'Haha! You're too slow Cole!'**_ taunted Jose as he gathered energy in his right arm. _ **'Is that so?'**_ replied Cole as he stood up and looked at Jose, who fired another energy pulse. Cole used his ice jump to propel himself into the air, dodging his attack. _**'Predictable!'**_ said Jose as he quickly fired another pulse with his left hand. ***This guy isn't playing around, after all he was one of the ten wizard saints, as Master Makarov had told me earlier. I gotta step up my game, I can't beat him like this*** Cole used his Frost dash to dodge his attack and re-appear behind Jose simultaneously. He then swung his amp at him, hitting him on his legs and using a graviton blast to keep him airborne. Cole then threw a couple of sticky grenades and ended his combo by firing an alpha rocket at the airborne Jose, which flew him across the room. As he landed, the sticky grenades exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke in the area.

' _ **McGrath is good, he managed to evade his attacks and land a bad-ass combo in the end, but something tells me that's not enough. Master Jose isn't a slacker, it's his grudge against Fairy Tail which makes him fight, he won't lay down so easily'**_ thought Jen as she watched the smoke clear away. _ **'I must say, that did hurt!'**_ said Jose as he came out of the smoke with a smile on his face. _ **'All of those hits, and he comes out with a smile, Cole's gotta do a lot better than that'**_ she wondered as Cole drew out his amp preparing himself. ***I just hit this guy with a bunch of grenades and he's smiling, something tells me I'm in for the fight of my life*** Cole charged his amp and dashed in towards Jose with his frost dash. He swung his amp ferociously at Jose, who stood still and dodged his attacks. Jose then caught hold of his arm and punched his face. _ **'It's useless Cole!'**_ he said as he kicked him and fired another pulse, knocking him away. Cole recovers mid air and thunder drops at Jose, who rolls over to dodge the attack. _**'You're pretty strong I'd give you that, but..'**_ said Cole as he charged his body. _**'I've faced bigger foes than you'**_ he added with a smile. _**'I'll make sure you change your opinion from here on!'**_ replied Jose as he gathered energy and fired a giant pulse wave at Cole. ***Crap! This one's bigger than usual, I can't frost dash my way out of it, it's too fast, I gotta try to block it!*** Cole stands his ground and brings out his Sub Zero shield to block the giant wave. _**'You can't block this!'**_ said Jose as he increased it's power. ***My shield's not gonna hold on much longer, I gotta think fast!*** Cole tried to hold the shield with one hand and fired a rocket at Jose, which missed. _**'It's no use Cole!'**_ he taunted as Cole's shield cracked. ***Okay.. Now!*** Cole fired an alpha bolt at Jose's body. _**'Huh, what's that supposed to... Bluuuaaghhh!'**_ exclaimed Jose as the rocket turned and shot him, knocking him away. ***That was close, I would have been fried if my shield didn't hold much longer*** As Cole's shield disappeared, he was on his knees after blocking out Jose's attack. _**'I see you have a bag of tricks'**_ said Jose as he recovered from the attack. ***What's with this guy? He's still standing like it was nothing*** _**'That attack he used (Jen recalls the redirect rocket Cole used against her) it is pretty effective. Cole has been holding him for quite a while now, but he won't last too long at this rate, even with Titania backing him up, Jose was previously one of the Ten Wizard Saints, it's gonna take a lot more to take him down'**_ thought Jen after he watched Cole pant.

Somewhere near the hideout, Mira wakes up after being sucker punched by Jen. _**'Owhh, it still hurts'**_ she mumbled as she held her neck. _ **'That girl, she tricked me! I won't let her get away with this!'**_ she thought as she stood up. _**'I need to find the others'**_ she said as she started wandering across the land. Suddenly, she spots a little girl wandering towards her direction. _ **'Hey! Are you lost!'**_ yelled Mira as she ran towards her. _ **'M..Mira?'**_ said the Ursa as she saw Mira running towards her. She immediately held her and wept. _**'There there, it's okay I'm here now'**_ said Mira as she let go of her. _**'I know.. But.. It's just..'**_ replied Ursa. _ **'Cole, he's fighting that mustache guy alone'**_ she added. _**'He's fighting Jose? Wait.. Was Erza along with him?'**_ asked Mira. _ **'No, he told me to run away'**_ replied Ursa with tears. _ **'So, how did you find me?'**_ asked Mira as she held her. _ **'Blaze told me someone from Fairy Tail will be over here'**_ answered Ursa which lit up Mira's eyes. _ **'Jen...'**_ she thought as she recalled hugging her. _**'We've got to hurry and find Erza and alert her about the situation'**_ said Mira as she held Ursa's hand. Ursa nodded and followed her as they searched for Erza.

Meanwhile, back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Wendy wakes up after the injury she sustained from Frost, who earlier tried to kidnap her. 'Where.. Am?' said Wendy as she woke up. _ **'She's awake guys'**_ said Natsu who noticed her eyes opening. _ **'Natsu..'**_ she said as she saw him in front of her. _ **'You okay Wendy?'**_ asked Gray. _**'Yeah.. Wait.. Where's Cole?'**_ she asked. _**'He left with Erza and Mira earlier today to rescue Ursa'**_ replied Happy. _**'Oh'**_ she mumbled as she held her hand. _**'My bracelet?!'**_ she exclaimed as she felt nothing in her hand. _ **'Your what?'**_ asked Gray in confusion. Wendy quickly checked under her blanket and fell off her bed in the process. _**'Woah! Slow down child! You've just recovered!'**_ yelled Karla as she lifted her up. _**'My bracelet, how could I be so.. Clumsy..'**_ mumbled Wendy as she began to cry. _ **'Oh don't worry! We'll find it for you!'**_ replied Natsu with a smile. _**'Hey Gray! Search for Wendy's Bracelet will ya!'**_ yelled Natsu. _ **'You're the one who volunteered pyro'**_ replied Gray. _ **'I said we for a reason!'**_ yelled Natsu as he grabbed Gray's collar. _ **'Yeah, but I don't see you helping!'**_ said Gray as he took off his shirt. _**'Jeez guys, can you act a bit mature'**_ said Lucy as Gray and Natsu fought. _**'We'll find the bracelet Wendy, don't you worry'**_ she said as she placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

 ***Damn it, even after those attacks, this guy looks like he ain't breaking a sweat*** _**'You look tired Cole, are you done?'**_ taunted Jose as Cole stood up. _**'What do you want with Ursa?'**_ asked Cole as he panted. _ **'It's simple, I just need her to activate the talisman!'**_ replied Jose. _**'Why do you need power when you're a monster yourself!'**_ replied Cole as he charged his body. _**'I appreciate the comment, but I have been bested by one of the members of your guild!'**_ replied Jose. _ **'Master Makarov..'**_ mumbled Cole. _**'Indeed, now with more power I can take revenge on that old man which I always sought!'**_ said Jose as he smirked. _**'What makes you say I'm gonna let you!'**_ yelled Cole. _**'Now now, it's not your power I'm after.. It's Titania, Erza Scarlet!'**_ yelled Jose as aura glowed brighter. ***Erza? He wants her power? I need to keep her away from this freak*** Cole fired an ice grenade at Jose, who dodged it, when Cole used his lightning tether to hatch onto him, as he pulled him closer, Cole swung his amp and fired another sticky grenade. He then charged his hand and summoned a small ionic vortex which sucked in Jose. As Jose got sucked in, the sticky grenade exploded. ***That should do it*** Cole watched as the vortex settled, with Jose lying on the ground. Cole suddenly fell on his knees, struggling to stand up. _**'That last attack should have taken Jose out, Cole really did beat the odds'**_ mumbled Jen with a smile. ***Damn it, that attack took a lot from me*** _**'Well then, I guess you do have a lot of fight in you!'**_ said Jose as he covered himself in a dark aura and stood in front of Cole. He then kicked him, knocking him away. _**'I told you to surrender the girl and walk away, instead you chose to fight. You have chosen wrong!'**_ he said as he stomped Cole's face with his foot. _**'He's still standing? It's impossible!'**_ thought Jen as she watched Cole moan in pain as Jose persistently attacked him. ***(Demon... Of Empire.. City!)*** _**'No, I can't..'**_ mumbled Cole as voices began corrupting his mind. _**'What's the matter? I thought you won't go easy on me!'**_ taunted Jose as he kicked him. ***(Embrace... The Darkness) No.. I.. Can't*** _ **'Maybe I should just put you out of your misery!'**_ said Jose as he began to gather energy on his right arm. ***(Demon!)*.**

' _ **Hey Erza!'**_ yelled Mira as she spotted her from a distance. _**'It's Mira!'**_ she said as she saw her running towards her along with a little girl. _**'She managed to rescue Ursa'**_ she mumbled as Mira and Ursa come closer. _ **'Erza, we need to hurry! Cole is..'**_ said Mira who was interrupted by a giant thunderclap. _**'Huh? Is it going to rain?'**_ asked Ursa in curiosity. _**'Unlikely'**_ said Erza as she stared at the clear sky, when all of the sudden, dark clouds began to gather. 'Erza, we need to hurry! Cole's facing Jose all by himself!' yelled Mira. _**'You can't be serious!'**_ yelled Erza. Suddenly, a bright red lightning illuminated the sky. _**'That lightning, it can't be.. We need to hurry, now!'**_ yelled Erza as she ran towards the place where the Lightning struck.

As Jose fired a pulse beam in an attempt to finish off Cole, a lightning tears off his hideout's roof, striking Cole where he lied. _ **'What's going on?'**_ yelled Jose as he watched Cole's body transform into the Demon. His eyes glowed red with a skull tattoo on his face, his body began turning black while his clothes turned red. _**'What? What is this?'**_ yelled Jose as Cole completed his transformation and stood still. _**'What the hell is going on? Cole? Is that really him?'**_ thought Jen as she looked at Cole in fear. _**'You, you can't defeat me!'**_ yelled Jose as he fired a pulse beam at Cole. _**'It's over!'**_ yelled Cole as he dodged his attacked and used his firebird strike to knock Jose off of his feet. As Jose recovered, Cole fired a series of Double grenades at him, where he could barely manage to dodge. _ **'Now you die!'**_ yelled Cole as he fired a napalm rocket at Jose, who took a direct hit and was on his knees. _**'Such power, such great power!'**_ mumbled Jose as he watched Cole walk towards him.

' _ **It struck here!'**_ yelled Erza as she located the hideout. _**'You stay with Ursa over here, It can be dangerous'**_ said Erza as she walked in. _**'Right!'**_ replied Mira as she held Ursa's hand. _**'I've got a bad feeling about this, something tells me Cole isn't the only one in danger'**_ she thought as she walked through the hallways.

Cole charged his hand with red electricity and put his amp back. _**'You will suffer'**_ said Cole as he came close. He then grabbed Jose's collar and attempted to bio-leech him, to put an end to his life. Jose resisted Cole's hand for a while, then as Cole was about to deliver the final blow, Jose placed the talisman on Cole's chest. _**'What the? Gaaaaaarrghhh!'**_ exclaimed Cole in pain as his powers were being sucked by Jose. _**'Muhahahahah! I never knew you had such power within you Cole!'**_ said Jose as Cole's transformation started to fade away. _ **'No, with power like that, Jose will be unstoppable, I need to...'**_ thought Jen, when all of the sudden, Erza threw her sword at the talisman, breaking it into pieces, interrupting the power transmission. _**'You fool! You broke the artifact!'**_ yelled Jose as the power he sucked in started to drain out of him. Cole's transformation faded, making him turn back to normal, he lied there , unconscious. _**'You.. You fool!'**_ yelled Jose as the power he sucked in faded. _**'I did what was necessary!'**_ said Erza as she re-quipped into her Black Wing armor. _**'I will destroy you!'**_ yelled Jose as he prepared to attack, when all of the sudden, he was attacked by someone from behind. _**'A grenade?'**_ mumbled Erza as smoke began to cover the room.

' _ **I wasn't finished with you!'**_ said out a demonic voice which lit up everyone's eyes.


	20. Chapter 20 : Demon Unleashed!

As Jose prepared to attack Erza, who destroyed the Talisman in order to save Cole's life, he was subdued by an unknown person, who attacked him out of nowhere. Cole lied on the ground, unconscious after the incomplete ritual, while Erza and Jen were shocked to see someone attack Jose. _**'I wasn't finished with you..'**_ said a demonic voice which shook Erza. As Jose recovered, the person began walking towards him, with smoke covering his identity. _**'I can barely see a thing, what's going on?'**_ thought Erza as the smoke blinded her. _ **'This is bad, something tells me that ritual might have attracted a lot of attention'**_ mumbled Jen as the smoke began to clear. _**'Who dares defy me?'**_ yelled Jose as the attacker arrived. _ **'It's time I put you out of your misery'**_ replied the person as he caught his collar. The smoke cleared, revealing Jose being picked up by a man, which shocked Erza and Jen. _**'W...who.. Is.. That?'**_ mumbled Erza as her heartbeat began to rise. _ **'C...Cole?!'**_ thought Jen as she looked back at the unconscious Cole. _ **'But.. He's right there.. Then who is..?'**_ she thought as she looked at Jose. _**'I gotta thank you for freeing me!'**_ said the man as he began to bio-leech Jose. Erza watched as Jose's life was sucked out from his body. _**'Ahh! That was refreshing'**_ said the man after he killed Jose and turned around to reveal his face. A man with the same appearance as Cole would have, that is when Cole transforms into the demon. _ **'He.. He killed Master Jose..'**_ mumbled Jen as she watched Master Jose, lying on the ground. _**'Who are you!'**_ yelled Erza as she drew out her sword. _ **'Oh, it's you!'**_ he replied with a deadly stare. _ **'Cole?'**_ yelled Erza, _**'What are you doing? Snap out of it!'**_ she added with anticipation. _ **'Oh no no, I'm not like the goody two shoes shit over there (He points at the unconscious Cole) I am the Demon of Empire City!'**_ he replied with a smirk on his face. _ **'What do you mean?'**_ asked Erza. _ **'You don't get it do you? I am his true form, I waited for a long time to be free. He pretends to be good, but in the end, he's just me!'**_ he replied. _ **'No Cole, you can't..'**_ said Erza who was then interrupted by him. _ **'Don't call me that!'**_ he yelled. _**'I am, the Reaper'**_ he further added.

' _ **What's taking Erza too long?'**_ said Mira as she and Ursa waited outside. _**'I'm kind of worried, you stay out of trouble okay? I'll be back soon!'**_ said Mira as she ran into the hideout. **'Okay..'** mumbled Ursa as she sat down and waited. After a few minutes, something inside the bushes rattled, it was Frost, who was injured after her spar with Titania. She struggled to move, but managed to make her way towards the hideout. With her mask broken, Frost's true identity was visible. Ursa was terrified as she approached. _ **'It's the link'**_ mumbled Frost as she stared at her. _**'Please, don't hurt me!'**_ replied Ursa with tears in her eyes. _**'It's okay, I do not intend to, you should run away while you still can!'**_ Frost replied. _**'But, my friends are down there, they told me to wait'**_ said Ursa which lit up Frost's eyes. _ **'Ti..tania, she's there? She can finally free me from that..'**_ wondered Frost who was then interrupted by Ursa. _**'What happened to your right eye?'**_ asked Ursa as she pointed at her black eye. _ **'I lost it when I fought for my life'**_ replied Frost. _**'You fought for your life?'**_ asked Ursa with anticipation. _ **'Actually I don't belong from...'**_ she replied _ **'never mind'**_ she completed as she was about to leave. _ **'Oh, that's okay'**_ replied Ursa. _ **'So where are you going now?'**_ she further asked. _**'I don't know'**_ replied Frost with a smile as she entered the hideout.

' _ **Is that really Cole? Wait a second.. (Jen recalls the incomplete ritual) That's it! When Erza destroyed the Talisman, the power sucked out by Jose didn't return to Cole, instead it formed a body for itself. So that's Reaper, the thing Cole's been hiding inside of him all this time!'**_ she thought as Reaper began to power up, causing a large surge in power around him. _**'His power, it's insane!'**_ thought Erza as she watched red lightning strike the ground around him. _ **'We didn't have the chance to finish what we started!'**_ yelled Reaper as he used his fire-bird strike to dash towards Erza. (Erza recalls her previous encounter with Reaper) _**'I'm not going down so easy!'**_ replied Erza as she dodged his attack and re-quipped into her lightning empress armor. _ **'That thing again? It's useless'**_ he taunted as he threw napalm grenades across the floor. Erza moved swiftly to dodge, but wasn't fast enough as Reaper was quick enough to catch on to her movements. A grenade blew up near her, sending her flying across the room. Reaper used his lightning tether to hatch onto her, he then puller her towards himself and used his punched blast to knock her back. _**'Special delivery!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he threw a double grenade at Erza, who was about to recover. Erza screamed in pain as his attack blew up her armor into pieces. _**'Are you ready to give up?'**_ taunted Reaper as he charged his arm, when all of the sudden, he was attacked by a dark energy beam.

' _ **Erza are you alright!'**_ yelled Mira, who was in her satan's soul takeover as she arrived. _**'Mira..'**_ mumbled Erza as she entered the hall. _**'Oh, this should be interesting, Devil vs the Demon, has a nice catch to it, don't you think?'**_ joked Reaper as he dusted his shirt from her attack. _**'Who.. Who are you?'**_ asked Mira in confusion. _**'I don't need to introduce myself'**_ he replied as he fired skull bolts aimed at her head. Mira was quick to dodge her attack, and dashed through his incoming bolts to get close. As she arrived, she gave a kick to his neck, which the Reaper blocked with his bare hands. _**'Haha, not too shabby!'**_ he taunted as he grabbed her leg and zapped it. He then charged his fist with flames and punched her belly, knocking her away. _**'This is embarrassing!'**_ he taunted as he fired a tripwire rocket aimed at her. Mira recovered in mid air to find two rockets flying towards her. She gets hit by the tripwire, causing the rockets to diverge towards her. _ **'And you call yourself a devil'**_ said Reaper as she landed. Erza charged towards him and stabbed him with her sword. _**'I'm surprised you don't find this amusing'**_ joked Erza as she held on to her sword. The Reaper looked at her and grinned, then held on to her armor and began electrocuting her body. Erza lets go of the sword and falls to her knees, while the Reaper kicks her. As she lies, she watches as he removes her sword from his back and the wound automatically heals itself. _ **'Not today..'**_ he taunts as he turns her sword into dust. _ **'So powerful..'**_ mumbles Erza as he begins to walk towards him. _**'Erza get out of the way!'**_ yelled Mira as he began coming close.

Jen watched as Erza and Mira were being pinned down by the Reaper, an evil doppelganger of Cole. _**'I.. I can't just stand here and watch, I need to do.. Something.. But.. I'm afraid.. It's him! He's a monster!'**_ she thought as Reaper approached Erza. _ **'Erza!'**_ yelled Mira. _ **'There's something I need to take care of..'**_ he said as he walked towards the knocked out Cole. _**'What do you want with him?'**_ she asked as she got up. _ **'I'm gonna take what's mine, his powers!'**_ he yelled as he grabbed hold of Cole's face. _ **'No!'**_ yelled Erza as she threw another sword at him. The sword lands on his arm, piercing though it. _**'Gah!'**_ he yelled as he took it out. _ **'Why would you save him? After all he's just me!'**_ he yelled. _**'He's nothing like you'**_ replied Erza which lit up his eyes. **'You're just his dark shadow, in-fact, you're nothing without him'** she added,which made the Reaper angry and fire an alpha rocket at her. She dodged the attack and stood up. _ **'Take Cole and get out of here!'**_ yelled Erza. _ **'What! You've got to be kidding me! I can't just leave you! We can take him out together'**_ she replied. _ **'Just do as I say!'**_ yelled Erza with tears in her eyes. _**'Erza..'**_ mumbled Mira as she picked up Cole and headed towards the exit. _**'Be careful, please'**_ she said as she walked out. _**'Why would Erza do that? Is it just a distraction to save her friends? She would risk her life like that?'**_ thought Jen as she watched in shock. _ **'Now then..'**_ said Erza as she re-quipped into her flame empress armor. _ **'I hope you're ready to fight!'**_ she yelled as she charged towards him.

Mira rushed out of the hall and walked through the corridors, with Cole on her back, still unconscious. _ **'Erza, please be careful'**_ she mumbled as she rushed outside. Frost, who was taking a stroll nearby, noticed someone approaching. _**'I need to hide'**_ she whispered as she hid herself on top of the ceiling. _**'It's Mira, and she has.. Cole?'**_ she thought as she looked at Mira running outside with Cole on her back. _**'What's going on, how can Cole be knocked out cold like that? And why is she in a hurry? Where's Titania?'**_ she mumbled as she landed on the floor. _ **'I need to know'**_ she said as she walked towards the area where Mira came from.

Erza engaged in a hand to hand combat against Reaper, who charged his fist with flames and tried to hit her armor. _ **'I am resistant to attacks from fire'**_ she said as she shot a fireball at Reaper, who dodged it by rolling towards the side. _**'So he doesn't have a shield like Cole'**_ thought Erza as she quickly shot a volley of flame arrows at him. He tried to dodge them, but couldn't keep up. _ **'I see an opening'**_ she said as the flame arrows hit him, creating a large cloud of smoke. _**'Re-quip : Heaven's Wheel!'**_ she yelled as she charged into the smoke, in an attempt to finish him off, when all of the sudden, he knocks her back using a punch blast. _ **'That last attack of yours tickled'**_ he joked as he fired artillery bolts at her. _**'He must be resistant to fire magic as well'**_ she said as she was hit by one of the bolts and fell onto the ground.

' _ **It's over..'**_ said Erza as she watched him approaching towards her, while he charged his hand with electricity. 'You sure did pack a punch back there redhead, but I'm afraid it's not enough!' said the Reaper as he walked towards her. _ **'Cole..McGrath, it's been this way, ever since the day you first arrived here. I thought you were an infiltrator, so I pointed my sword at you when we first met. Ever since, I kept an eye on you, to check if you would bring harm on the people I love. But, the truth is, you didn't. You brought smiles on everyone's face, everyone accepted your position as a member of Fairy Tail. Everyone except me. I now realize that I've been a fool all along. You've been protecting our guild all this time, by keeping your darkness under control. I am the one who pushed you onto unleashing it..'**_

As Mira left the building, she encountered Ursa, who patiently waited for her. 'Mira are you alright, you look badly injured' said Ursa. _**'I'm fine, we need to head back to the guild hall immediately'**_ she said as she began running towards Magnolia. _ **'Huh? Is that? Cole?'**_ asked Ursa as she watched her carry Cole on her back. _ **'I don't have time to explain, we need to hurry, Erza's in danger and we need to warn the others!'**_ she yelled with tears on her face. _**'Is he going to be okay?'**_ asked Ursa as she watched Cole being carried. Mira suddenly stopped and looked at her. _**'He's going to be.. Fine'**_ said Mira as she looked back at the hideout. _**'What happened down there'**_ asked Ursa in anticipation. _**'No time to explain, we need to hurry'**_ replied Mira as she rushed. Ursa nodded and followed her.

' _ **Say goodbye!'**_ yelled Reaper as he fired a double grenade at her. Erza quickly got up and rolled towards her side. She dodged her bolts and re-quipped into her Black wing armor. _ **'It's pointless Erza'**_ said Reaper as he knocked her back with his punch blast. _ **'I won't.. Go'**_ she replied as she dashed towards him. He fired a series of artillery bolts to stop her, she kept dodging it and flew into him, with her sword aimed at his neck. _**'That won't do anything'**_ yelled Reaper as he shifted towards his right, as soon as Erza arrived, making her slam onto the ground. _ **'I.. Can't move'**_ she mumbled as she tried to get up. _ **'It's over Erza'**_ he said as he charged his fist with red lightning. _**'So, this is how it ends.. I'm happy to die protecting my guild members, my family. I'm sorry, Cole McGrath. This is.. For you!'**_ she thought as she watched him create a ball of red lightning. As he threw the sphere aimed at her, Erza closed her eyes with a smile on her face.


	21. Chapter 21 : Fire and Ice

As Erza lied on the ground, motionless while Reaper charged his attack. With the lightning sphere fired, Erza closed her eyes and smiled as he released it from his hand. Suddenly, a huge explosion followed, causing a massive tremor around the area. Reaper turned around and started to walk away, when all of the sudden, he notices a young girl with flames covering her body, standing just in front of Erza. _ **'Blaze..'**_ said Reaper as he turned towards her. _**'You..saved..me!'**_ whispered Erza as she opened her eyes and saw Blaze standing just in front of her, who took a direct hit from his attack. _**'Yeah, don't... Worry'**_ she replied as she fell on her knees and began to pant heavily. Erza suddenly lost consciousness and closed her eyes. _**'She's pretty beaten up'**_ thought Jen as she watched her. _ **'Pathetic!'**_ yelled Reaper as he fired a few alpha rockets at Jen, who got up and moved swiftly across the room. _**'He's weak when it comes to defense, so if I get up close, I might have an opening, then again I'm not nearly as skilled as Frost is in hand to hand combat'**_ she thought as she kept dodging his attacks. _ **'You're a pest!'**_ he yelled as he fired tripwire rockets towards her. _**'It's those rockets again! There is a line between them, If I time my jump right, I'll be able to dodge his attack'**_ she wondered as the rocket grew closer. She jumps a second earlier before the tripwire could catch up to her. The Reaper watched as she dodged his attack. _ **'I'm impressed'**_ he taunted with a smile. _ **'I'm a lot smarter than you think'**_ she replied. _**'In that case, I guess I'm gonna have some fun!'**_ he yelled as he attacked her using his fire-bird strike, knocking her back. As she recovered mid-air, she was greeted with double grenades around her, which she couldn't handle. _**'And here I thought you would be fun to toy with'**_ said Reaper as he watched Jen get blown up mid air. She falls onto the ground, bruised. As she opens her eyes, she watches as he walks towards her. _**'No, I can't win.. I.. Can't.. I'm.. So weak'**_ she mumbled with tears in her eyes. _ **'I guess you need to be put out of your misery as well, and when I'm done with you, I'm gonna make redhead over there fly sky high'**_ he said while he raised his right hand and charged it with electricity.

Mira and Ursa rushed Cole to the guild hall, where everyone get's surprised as Mira rushed in with Cole on his back, unconscious. _ **'What the hell happened?'**_ asked Natsu as Mira placed Cole on the table. Wendy quickly rushed to his aid and began to heal him with her healing magic. _**'Mira? What happened?'**_ asked Gray as he watched Mira in tears. _**'I have to go back..'**_ she replied with tears rolling down her cheeks. _**'Erza, she's facing him alone'**_ she further added which shocked everyone. _**'She's facing whom?'**_ asked Master Makarov. _**'I... I don't.. Know'**_ she replied. _**'What about Jose? Was he there too?'**_ he further questioned. _ **'Jose is dead'**_ she replied. Everyone stood in shock after her words, Mira further explained how she came all the way here alongside Ursa, who didn't speak much after she arrived. Natsu clenched his fist in anger and yelled _**'I'm not just gonna stand here and let that creep get away with this!'. 'I'm with you, whoever attacked Cole like that is gonna regret it'**_ added Gray. _ **'No, we must wait for Erza, we can't take a high risk like that'**_ replied Master Makarov. _**'How is he holding up Wendy?'**_ he further asked as he turned his attention towards her, when all of the sudden, he fell in shock as he watched tears in her eyes. _**'His life, it's draining away...'**_ she added. _ **'No..'**_ mumbled Natsu as he looked at Cole.

' _ **You tried to play hero and lost'**_ taunter Reaper as he approached her. _ **'You're right, I lost it, but I'm gonna die trying if I have to!'**_ yelled Jen as she threw a fireball at his face. He blocked her attack with her hand and stood still, which shocked her. _ **'No.. He, he blocked it like it was nothing'**_ she mumbled as he stood near her. As Jen closed her eyes, an icicle spear attacked Reaper out of nowhere. _ **'Gah! I keep getting interrupted when things get interesting, who wants to get their ass kicked this time?'**_ he yelled as he turned around and saw no one nearby. Suddenly, Frost appeared out of thin air and struck his shoulder. _ **'It's you!'**_ he yelled as she drew out her frost blade and attempted to strike, when all of the sudden he blocks her attack with his gigawatt blades. _ **'I don't think so!'**_ he yelled as he turned around and used his punch blast to knock her back. _ **'Frost.. It's you'**_ said Jen as she approached her and lifted her up. _**'Yes'**_ she replied as she stood up. _**'We gotta take him out!'**_ yelled Jen as she covered herself in flames. _**'Agreed!'**_ said Frost as she created another Frost blade and held on to it. _**'Oh, I see how this is going, so Frost over here is your friend right?'**_ asked Reaper with a smirk on his face.

' _ **We gotta do something!'**_ yelled Wendy with tears. _ **'I'm afraid there's nothing much we could do'**_ said Master Makarov with a low tone. _**'Please! Natsu!'**_ she yelled with tears in her eyes. _**'Cole, I know you can pull through'**_ he mumbled as he held his hand and got up. Wendy began using her magic once again, when all of the sudden Karla interrupts her. _**'Don't overdo it child! You're being reckless'**_ she said. _**'I know what I'm.. Supposed to.. Do'**_ she replied as she began to sweat. _**'It's because of that, dark skull faced guy who attacked him, he tried to suck out power from Cole, we were there to stop him, but I didn't know something like this would happen'**_ said Mira as she watched Wendy heal Cole. _ **'Wendy..'**_ mumbled Gray as she watched her.

' _ **What do you mean?'**_ asked Jen in confusion. _ **'Oh, let me get this straight, Frost, is that what they call you here?'**_ asked Reaper. _**'Or should I say.. Kuo.. Lucy Kuo?'**_ he further added with a smile. Frost looked at him with her eyes wide open. _**'Cole, how did you?...'**_ she asked hesitantly. _ **'I'm not Cole, and I'm not human'**_ he interrupted. _**'Who else could be so skilled in hand to hand militarily training and good with ice powers, than a secret agent named Lucy Kuo. I had my doubts when you attacked me first, but now, it's all clear'**_ he replied. _ **'Frost, is your name.. Kuo?'**_ asked Jen with curiosity. _ **'Yes'**_ she replied. _**'Well then, I hope you're feeling a lot better about yourself Kuo'**_ he said with a smile. _**'It doesn't matter, I'll do whatever I can to stop you, I don't know what happened to you, but I can't watch another world be torn apart!'**_ she yelled as she fired a series of icicle spears at him. He quickly dodged her attack and fired a napalm grenade at her. _**'I don't want to fight, Kuo'**_ he said as he stood still. _ **'You need not hold back!'**_ she yelled as she recovered. _**'I know what you want'**_ he said, which made her stop her attack. _**'You want to go back don't you? And the only person who could do that is lying down over there'**_ he said as he pointer at Jose _ **. 'Jose, he's.. Dead'**_ she mumbled with shock. _**'I know how to go back'**_ he further added which lit up her eyes. _**'You can't be serious'**_ she replied. _**'If you want to go back, you'll do as I say'**_ said Reaper as he extended his hand towards her. _**'She's not falling for that! Come on Frost, let's take him out together!'**_ yelled Jen after hearing what he said. _ **'Frost?'**_ she mumbled as Kuo walked towards him and shook his hand. _ **'No, why would you?'**_ said Jen as Kuo froze her legs. _**'I'm sorry'**_ she replied.

 **[[*Oh, it's so bright* (Cole opens his eyes to see himself in an open field, blooming with flowers)** _ **'Where, am I? Where is everyone?'**_ he mumbled as he walked across. Suddenly, a young girl with sparkling white cloth and golden hair catches his attention. _ **'What's she doing here?'**_ he mumbled as he walked towards her. _ **'Hey uh! Do you know where we are right now?'**_ he yelled as he walked towards her. The girl turned towards him and smiled, which kind of surprised Cole, who expected a straight answer. _**'Uh, you okay?'**_ he further asked. _ **'I'm fine, however, I'm not the one who you should be concerned of, Cole'**_ she replied. ***What the heck? She knows my name?*** _ **'What exactly do you mean?'**_ asked Cole with confusion. She grinned and showed him a vision of all the guild members concerned over his condition. _**'What the hell happened to me?'**_ yelled Cole which made her nervous. _**'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything'**_ he apologized. _**'I didn't get scared, and yes, you almost lost your life in your fight against Jose. I just managed to save your spirit in time'**_ she replied. **]]**

' **Frost, we were friends, how could you.. Just walk away like this?'** said Jen as she began melting the ice embedded on her feet with her flames. _**'Take care of her'**_ said Reaper, to which Kuo nodded and dashed towards her. _**'I won't, let you..'**_ yelled Jen as she busted out of the ice and exploded into flames. _ **'What the? No way!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he watched Jen transform. Her flesh turned brown with patches of fire running across it. Bright red flames covered her entire body as her transformation completed. _**'Is that..'**_ said Kuo as she canceled her attack and watched her. _ **'It is, the beast, but a hell lot smaller!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he watched from a distance. Jen threw a huge fireball, which knocked back Kuo. As she recovered, a huge volley of flame darts approached her, she dashed her way out of it and closed in. _ **'I won't let you!'**_ yelled Jen as she intensified the flames around her, preventing Kuo from attacking her. _**'Those flames..'**_ mumbled Kuo as she fired ice rockets at her, which Jen canceled out by firing back a couple of fireballs. _**'We don't have all day Kuo, take her out'**_ said Reaper as he turned around and started walking away. _**'Right, if I cover myself with enough ice, I may loose motility, but I'll be able to get close to her'**_ she though as she re-in forced herself with an armor made up of ice and dashed towards her. _ **'I thought we were friends..'**_ said Jen as she began to intensify her flames _ **'I have no friends'**_ mumbled Kuo as she dashed into her flames, seconds later, she comes out with her ice armor melted. Jen suddenly changes back to normal and falls. Kuo walks towards her, to find her in tears. _ **'I'm sorry, Jen'**_ said Kuo as she looked at Erza. She suddenly looked around and couldn't find Reaper. Kuo took Erza on her arms and instantly dashed out of the hall. She then reappeared empty handed, which surprised Jen. _ **'Where... Did you take her?'**_ asked Jen as she tried to get up. _ **'Don't push yourself'**_ said Kuo as she lifted her up and took her to the same place she left Erza. _ **'Wh...what are you?'**_ said Jen who was then knocked out by Kuo. _**'Goodbye, Jen'**_ she said as she left the area.

As Kuo returned to the hall, Reaper arrived a moment later to find Erza and Blaze missing. _ **'What the hell happened Kuo?'**_ asked Reaper in anger. _ **'It was, Titania, she woke up and managed to knock me out before she could escape with Blaze'**_ replied Kuo. _ **'It's fine, but something's really bothering me'**_ he said. _ **'So John came here too, but what happened to him?'**_ asked Reaper. _**'It was Jose, he captured us and tried to control us to do his dirty work. He was successful in making me work, I lost my eye when I fought him. John was afraid of handing over his powers to someone like him, so he gave a portion of his powers to Jen, a prisoner, that is before Jose actually killed him. 'Oh, so the man had a thirst for power, I don't blame him'**_ replied Reaper with a smile

 **[[** _ **'So, am I dead?'**_ Cole asked the blonde girl curiously **]]**


	22. Chapter 22 : Roaring Thunder!

As Cole lied on the table, with his life rapidly fading away from his body, Wendy stood her ground and refused to leave his side. Others watched as she tried to heal him. Meanwhile, Reaper and Kuo leave the hideout. While their true motives remain unknown, Erza and Blaze still lie under a tree, unaware of what has happened. As time passed, Wendy fell to her knees as she couldn't keep up. Cole however, didn't show any signs of improvement. With his life on the edge, everyone grows concerned and do whatever they could to help him.

As the events unfold, Cole, who seems to be in some sort of spirit world, see's a young blond maiden who claims to have saved his spirit from dying. **[** _ **'So, am I dead?'**_ asked Cole desperately. _**'Yep, that's right!'**_ replied the young girl which shook Cole as he stood. _ **'Oh, I guess, this is it'**_ he mumbled as he looked at his hands **. *Heh, can't actually tell if I'm in heaven or hell. I don't know, the time I've spent in my life wasn't the best. From torturing innocents back in Empire city to being the savior of New Marais, well at least that's what I think happened. It's kind of hard to think I'd die like this, with all the members of Fairy tail standing right by my side, trying their best to help me. Me, a complete stranger. I guess I was fortunate to have friends like them. Wendy, I'm sorry I couldn't be able to live long enough to read that book. I guess my time's up***. _ **'Hey are you alright? You look sad'**_ asked the girl as she turned her attention towards him. _**'It's nothing'**_ replied Cole. _ **'I understand Cole'**_ she said. _ **'Wait a sec.. I just wanna know, are you an angel?'**_ asked Cole with curiosity. The girl blushed and then slapped him for making the comment. _**'What the heck was that about?'**_ he asked as he held his cheek. _**'I know you're trying to flirt'**_ she replied. _ **'It's not like that!'**_ he said as he sat down. _ **'Oh, I'm sorry, so what made you say that?'**_ she asked as she sat beside him. _**'It's kind of strange, that I have no clue about you, yet you know my name'**_ he said. _ **'Oh, well It's because of that (she points at the emblem on his right shoulder)'**_. _**'The fairy tail emblem?'**_ asked Cole. _**'Yes!'**_ she replied with a smile.

' _ **So Reaper, now that those Fairy Tail wizards and Blaze are dealt with, why don't we head back to New Marais'**_ said Kuo as she and Reaper walked across a dense forest. _**'Oh, oh we ain't going back anytime soon, not until I get what I want'**_ replied Reaper as he grinned. _**'What exactly are you looking for now?'**_ asked Kuo curiously. _**'I'm not going till I find Cole, once I drain him, I'll be unstoppable'**_ he replied. _ **'But why do you need more power when you're already strong enough, you took down Titania and Master Jose like they were nothing'**_ she asked. _**'You're right, I maybe strong as I am right now, but I need more power. And no one, will stop me, not even you!'**_ he answered with a frown as his red eyes glowed, scaring Kuo for a second. _**'I won't'**_ she replied. Reaper and Kuo then stumble across a village on their path _ **. 'It would seem there aren't any wizards over here'**_ she said as she observed the people. _ **'Well that makes things easier for me'**_ he replied as he fired a napalm grenade in the middle of the town. The grenade exploded, blowing up a couple of buildings in proximity. Citizens screamed in terror as their village ignited with flames. _**'Wh.. What are you doing?'**_ yelled Kuo as she watched him kill innocent civilians. _**'You need to loosen up'**_ he replied as he caught one man by his face and bio-leeched him. _**'Ah, that's refreshing!'**_ he added just before he threw the body on the ground.

Back at the hideout, Erza opens her eyes to find Blaze lying close to her. _**'W..what happened?'**_ she mumbled as she stood up and looked around. She then recalls fighting Reaper, aka an evil doppelganger of Cole. _**'So it was him who knocked me out, I thought I was gone for good, but she saved me. I hope Mira made it back safe'**_ she thought as she looked at Blaze. _**'I can barely stand'**_ she murmured as she tried to walk. She then carries Blaze and tries to walk back to the guild hall.

' _ **Wendy, don't push yourself'**_ said Karla as she fell on her knees after trying to heal Cole. _ **'I.. I must...'**_ she replied as she tried to stand up, but then fell on the ground. _**'Wendy, I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. He was a part of our family after all. His stint may have been short, but he did leave a mark on our lives'**_ said Master Makarov as Cole's energy began to dry out. Everyone looked down at Cole with teary eyes. _**'Indeed, a small beam of light can illuminate even the darkest rooms. Whoever he might have been in the past, he tried his best to keep that aside and turn a new leaf'**_ he added. Master Makarov, along with the other guild members raised their hands and pointed out their fingers towards the sky. Wendy couldn't handle her emotions and ran away. _ **'Let her be..'**_ said Master Makarov as she exited the guild hall. _**'Wendy, I'm sorry..'**_ mumbled Natsu as he watched her walk away.

 **[** Cole and the girl watched the scene unfold. _**'I see the guild members concern over you'**_ she said. _ **'Yeah, it kind of surprised me too'**_ ***I guess It's all over now, at least the guild isn't in trouble*]**

As Reaper terrorized the civilians across the town, he then called in an ionic storm, bringing a huge burst of red lightning raining down from the sky. Kuo watched as his attacked wiped out nearly half of the town's entire population. _**'Well that was fun'**_ he said as he cracked his knuckles and began to walk away. Kuo then followed him without uttering a single word. As he made his way through the corpses, A bright yellow lightning struck where he stood, knocking him and Kuo away. _**'What the hell?'**_ yelled Reaper as he got up. The smoke from the attack cleared, revealing a young man with blonde hair, wearing a white coat with a lightning mark on his face. _**'Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?'**_ the man taunted. _**'And who are you supposed to be?'**_ asked Reaper as he stepped forward. _ **'Oh, you're not from here are you?'**_ asked the man, when all of the sudden, he jumped away to dodge Kuo's attack. _ **'Can it Kuo!'**_ yelled Reaper as he raised his hands. _**'Let me take care of him!'**_ she exclaimed as she dashed towards him. Kuo closed in to strike the man down, when all of the sudden her attack was blocked by his bare hands. He then charged his fist and punched her, knocking her away. _ **'Stay down!'**_ he yelled as he fired an electric pulse from his mouth. Kuo took a direct hit from the attack and was then left unconscious.

' _ **Damn it Kuo..'**_ mumbled Reaper as he watched her fall. _**'So I guess it's just you and me'**_ said the man who seemed to be pumped. _ **'Yeah (Reaper cracks his knuckles and twists his neck)'. 'You do seem a lot confident, for a wimp!'**_ taunted the man with a smile. _**'Oh you'll know why they call me reaper'**_ he replied. _ **'Is that so?'**_ asked the man as he began to build up power. _**'Yup, and you are?'**_ asked Reaper as red lightning began to embed himself. _**'Laxus..'**_ replied the man as he fired a pulse of lightning at Reaper. He quickly dodges the attack and uses his firebird strike to close in. _ **'What the hell? He can use fire magic as well?'**_ yelled Laxus as he blocked the attack. _**'You wouldn't like me being this close!'**_ yelled Reaper seconds before he used a punch blast, knocking Laxus back. He then threw a couple of napalm grenades at him. Laxus recovers mid air and uses his lightning dash to dodge the attack and close in. He lands a punch on Reaper's chest. The attacked proved to be ineffective as he stood his ground and smiled. Reaper grabbed his arm and tried to zap him. Laxus quickly charged his body and dodged the attack. _**'This guy isn't playing around'**_ he thought as he smiled and stood up.

Everyone at the guild hall gathered around Cole, who was taking his final breath,when all of the sudden Erza entered the guild hall with Blaze in her arms. Everyone gathered around her as she collapsed on the ground. Meanwhile, Master Makarov took the dying Cole's body outside. **[** _ **'I Don't believe what's going on, why is Erza injured like that?'**_ asked Cole in confusion. _ **'It would appear she has been injured by lightning magic'**_ replied the young girl. _ **'Lightning magic? But I don't remember fighting anyone with that sort of power'**_ said Cole. _ **'Really!?'**_ exclaimed the girl in shock. _ **'Now that you've mentioned, yes. I'm pretty sure no one else could control lightning other than me'**_ he said. **]**

' _ **What happened Erza?'**_ asked Natsu with a concerned look. 'I don't remember, everything is so, hazy' she replied. _**'Stay strong Erza, and tell us what happened?'**_ asked Gray as Erza held her head. _**'It.. It was Cole, he attacked me!'**_ replied Erza _**'What do you mean? That person lying down over there is Cole right?'**_ asked Natsu. _**'Yes, I know this sounds strange, but somehow the artifact managed to free his inner demon. He calls himself the Reaper, and he was capable of taking out me and Jose without breaking a sweat'**_ she replied, which surprised everyone at the guild hall. _**'His.. Demon?'**_ mumbled Natsu. **[*My inner demon? What the hell are they talking about? Did that artifact actually make an evil version of myself? And he managed to take out Jose and Erza? What the hell is going on?*** _**'So that Reaper guy was a part of you?'**_ asked the little girl. _ **'I don't know'**_ replied Cole. _**'Well, he did look like you, just a lot scarier'**_ she joked with a smile. Cole didn't reply to her and watched as Erza explained what happened back at the hideout. _**'Cole, you look concerned'**_ said the girl. _ **'Well, I'm not sure how they're gonna be able to.. Take him out'**_ replied Cole. _**'They'll do it, trust me!'**_ she said with a smile. _**'I do hope so..'**_ mumbled Cole **]**

' _ **So what do we plan to do?'**_ asked Gray in concern. _ **'I honestly don't know how to take him out'**_ replied Erza. Natsu punched a table and covered his fist with flames. _ **'I don't know who that guy might be, but he ain't getting away with this. You hear me!? I won't let you get away with hurting my friends!'**_ yelled Natsu in anger. _**'Natsu..'**_ mumbled Lucy. _ **'On a second note, where is Cole? Is he feeling better?'**_ asked Erza. _**'He.. Didn't make it'**_ replied Mira. Ursa who was returning from a trip across the town fell on her knees after hearing what Mira said _ **. 'What do you mean? Where is he?'**_ asked Ursa as tears began to fill her eyes. _ **'Master Makarov said he was taking him somewhere, I'm not sure where, but we saw him die'**_ replied Mira. Ursa cried and left the scene, while Erza looked at her walk away. _**'It's my fault'**_ said Erza who looked disappointed. _**'Don't be so hard on yourself, it's okay'**_ said Natsu as he put his hand on her shoulder. _ **'If only I hadn't judged him, and trusted him as a guild member, he would have been alive, he didn't deserve to go away like this'**_ she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. **[* Erza, it ain't your fault*** _**'Cole?'**_ mumbled the girl in concern. _**'Listen uhh..'**_ said Cole when all of the sudden, he was interrupted by her. _**'My name is Mavis'**_ she replied. **]**

' **Eat this!'** yelled Laxus as he fired a beam of lightning at Reaper, who absorbed his attack. _ **'Ah, refreshing!'**_ replied Reaper as the electricity around him intensified. _**'I see you have a nice appetite'**_ taunted Laxus with a smile. _**'I hope you're ready for the main course then!'**_ he roared as he charged his body and dashed towards Reaper. _**'I'm waiting'**_ replied Reaper as he stood still and watched as Laxus began to close in.

* * *

Yes guys, I know I'm updating like a week later and I'm sorry. I was pretty busy for a past few days, but don't worry! I'll be more regular from here on. Hope you're enjoying the fanfic. And again, thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23 : A Light That Burns Bright!

As Laxus battled the unknown stranger he had met along his journey, Erza had arrived at the guild hall to find a disturbing news. Cole McGrath had passed away. With his doppelganger proving to be a force to be reckoned with, the Fairy Tail members must now figure out how to put an end to him. In the midst of the clash between Laxus Dreyar and Reaper Cole, Kuo lies unconscious, unaware of an epic clash between the titans.

' _ **Lightning Dragon : Roar!'**_ yelled Laxus as he fired a pulse of lightning at Reaper, who smiled and took a direct hit. The attack surrounded him with a large explosion. As the smoke cleared, Reaper was found standing still, with all the energy of the attack being absorbed. _ **'I must say, for a second there I thought it worked'**_ mumbled Laxus. _**'It's gonna take a lot more than that, come on!'**_ taunted Reaper in response. _**'Well in that case (Laxus turns his neck and smiles) I guess I'm gonna have to take you down the old fashioned way**_ _ **'**_ he replied as he dashed in. Laxus quickly grabbed Reaper's arm and gave a jab. He followed the attack with a fury of fast punches, ending the combo with a swift uppercut. Reaper was airborne for a while, Laxus quickly teleported above him and attempted to finish him off with his thunder fist. Reaper took the attack head on, slamming onto the ground with brute force. _**'Don't tell me that's all you had'**_ taunted Laxus as he dusted his clothes and began to walk away. _**'Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet'**_ mumbled Reaper as he got up and quickly dashed in front of Laxus. His eyes lit up as he watched the demon right in front of him, with his bright red eyes. Reaper then fired a bust of red lightning at the unsuspecting Laxus, who was then knocked back by the attack. As he recovered, Reaper began to charge up his body further, creating a massive magical energy surge around the area. _ **'Gah, damn it! Just who in the hell is he?'**_ thought Laxus as he stood up. _**'Yeah, that's right, we've just started to have some fun!'**_ taunted Reaper. _**'Okay freak, I don't know who you might be, but I won't let anyone mock me like that'**_ yelled Laxus as he charged in once again.

 **[*Mavis? I've seen that name somewhere, that's right! She's in one of those pictures back at Master's office. Is she? The first Master of Fairy Tail? Woah*** _ **'Oh, I.. I am sorry'**_ (Cole humbly bows before her) _**'What's the matter?'**_ she asked in confusion. _**'You're the first master of Fairy Tail, I had no clue'**_ he replied in embarrassment. _**'It's okay silly..'**_ she replies with a pat on his back and a smile. ***Well for a first master she is very young and playful. Kinda hard to imagine her being as a master o a guild*** _**'So.. Master Mavis..'**_ said Cole who was then further interrupted, _**'Oh please, just call me Mavis'**_ she replied with a smile **]**

At the Fairy Tail guild hall, where everyone was mourning the loss of Cole, Natsu refuses to let his death go in vain. _ **'I say we take that guy down, he might look like Cole, but he ain't the one we know'**_ he said as everyone listened to him. _ **'Cole died trying to save a little girl, if you ask me, I won't let his death be wasted. I say we work together, and fight this Demon ourselves'**_ he added. _**'That's right, we can't afford to sit and relax while Reaper is on the loose, who knows what he might be up to'**_ said Erza. _**'But then again, how do we plan on taking him out?'**_ asked Lucy. _**'We should all work together, strength in numbers, I guess that's the only way'**_ replied Gray. _ **'Then again, has anyone seen Wendy?'**_ asked Erza. _ **'She was here a moment ago, I think you'll find her at the park'**_ replied Mira in a low tone. _**'I should probably go and talk to her about it'**_ thought Erza as she stood up and walked towards the exit. _**'But then again, how do we find the guy? He could be anywhere'**_ asked Gray. _ **'I'll bust that guy's head out when I find him'**_ said Natsu as he clenched his fist in anger.

 **[** _ **'Oh it seems the guild members are planning to take action'**_ she said as she pointed out. _ **'Action? What do you mean?'**_ asked Cole. _ **'They want to take out Reaper'**_ she replied as they watched Natsu and the others prepare. _**'No.. No no.. This isn't their fight'**_ mumbled Cole in a low tone. _**'What do you mean?'**_ she asked curiously. _ **'All I'm saying is, Reaper is my responsibility, I can't simply let them clean up my mess'**_ replied Cole in a steady tone. _ **'But Cole..'**_ she said. _**'No, please, you have to do something, I can't let anyone suffer because of me, not anymore'**_ he interrupted. **]**

' _ **You're starting to wear out'**_ taunted Reaper as he stood still. Laxus, who was on the other side of the battle, was on his knees and panting. _ **'Just run while you still can, I won't say this twice'**_ he further added. _ **'Will you cut the crap?'**_ yelled Laxus as he stood up and charged his body. _ **'Oh, so you do have some fight left in you, well then, this should keep me going'**_ mumbled Reaper with a smirk on his face. _ **'Oh yeah?'**_ yelled Laxus as he instantly dashed behind him and gave a swift kick to his knees. As Reaper was knocked up, Laxus took a deep breath and yelled _**'Lightning Dragon: Roar!',**_ releasing an enormous beam of lightning at Reaper. As Reaper took the hit, Laxus followed him and punched his chest, finishing him off with a devastating blow. _**'That should do it'**_ said Laxus as he recovered from the fight. As the dust settled, Reaper was lying on his back, as if he had been defeated. _ **'Man, this guy was tough, could have ended much worse if I underestimated him'**_ he thought as he stood up and started to walk away. _**'*Cough Cough* Ah, that's gonna leave a mark**_ ' mumbled Reaper as he shook his head. Laxus's eyes lit up by his words as he watched him stand up. _ **'Wow, almost tore my favorite shirt back there'**_ he joked as he twisted his neck and cracked his knuckles. _ **'What's with this guy? All those hits and he's standing like it was nothing? You've got to be kidding me!'**_ he thought as he fell on his knees. _**'Ah man, Come on! Does that mean it's my turn? Alright, just so you know, I'm not in the mood to hold back!'**_ yelled Reaper as he used his firebird strike to dash towards Laxus. As Laxus was knocked away by the attack, Reaper clenched his fist, gathering energy and fired a series of alpha rockets at him. _ **'What the hell are those?'**_ yelled Laxus as he tried to dodge the attack. _**'You ain't going anywhere..'**_ taunted Reaper as he fired napalm grenades at Laxus, who tried to dash his way out. Reaper fires a tripwire rocket aimed at his legs, which successfully makes Laxus trip. _ **'Die!'**_ he yelled as he called in a massive red thunderbolt drop down from the sky. The flash from the attack was bright enough to blind anyone standing nearby.

Erza walked towards the park to find Wendy sitting on a bench all by herself. _**'Do you mind if I join in?'**_ asked Erza politely as she walked towards her. _**'No, not really'**_ replied Wendy as she looked at the grass beneath her. _**'Listen, I heard what happened..'**_ said Erza as she sat beside her. _ **'It's okay, everyone has to go someday'**_ she replied. _**'Oh, well I think this belonged to you'**_ said Erza as she took out a silver bracelet from her pocket. _ **'That's.. The one I've been looking for! Where did you find it?'**_ exclaimed Wendy as she took it from her hand. _**'I found it after I fought Frost, I knew it belonged to you so I kept it'**_ she replied. _ **'He gave it to me..'**_ replied Wendy as she kept her finger over the embedded Lightning symbol. _**'Oh, I didn't know'**_ mumbled Erza as she watched tears fall from Wendy's eyes. _ **'It's okay Wendy'**_ said Erza as she tried to comfort her. _ **'I.. I know'**_ she replied as she wore the bracelet. _ **'Even though he just joined Fairy Tail, he was like a brother to me. It's hard to believe he's gone'**_ she mumbled. _ **'I won't let him get away'**_ said Erza as she stood up. _**'Who?'**_ asked Wendy curiously. _ **'Reaper'**_ replied Erza as she walked away. _**'Reaper...'**_ mumbled Wendy as she looked at the Bracelet once again.

 **['** _ **Listen, you can't let them die because of me! Please I know this sounds crazy, but you have to bring me back somehow!'**_ exclaimed Cole in concern. _**'Fairy Tail can handle it Cole, you've done your best in life, now it's time to let go**_ ' she replied. Cole shook his head and walked around for a while, he then turned towards her and said _**'I can't let anyone die because of me, they can't defeat him. He's unstoppable.' 'What?'**_ she asked in concern. _**'All I'm saying is, if this Reaper guy is an evil version of myself, he can't die! He's a power hungry freak who'll keep sucking away everyone's energy.'**_ he replied. _**'If I manage to revive you, how do you plan to stop him?'**_ she asked. _**'I'll do what's necessary, trust me'**_ he replied with a serious tone. Mavis nodded and watched as the guild members prepare for what was yet to come. **]**

As the smoke cleared from Reaper's finishing blow, nothing was found on the area where he had called the thunderbolt. _ **'He ran away'**_ mumbled Reaper as he turned around and walked towards Kuo. From a distance, Laxus, who was injured after the attacks, managed to pull out from his thunderbolt and sneak away. _**'Meh, I'll get the guy next time, don't have a reason to go all out'**_ he mumbled as he held his hand and started to walk away. Kuo recovered from Laxus's attack and opened her eyes to see Reaper standing right in front of him. _**'You're weak'**_ said Reaper as he extended his hand towards her. _**'I know'**_ she replied as she grabbed his arm and got up. Reaper looked at her face for a while and then turned around. She followed him. _**'Your right eye Kuo?'**_ asked Reaper. _ **'Oh yes, I lost it as a punishment'**_ she replied. _ **'Oh, I see'**_ he said. _ **'So, we're still looking for Cole?'**_ she asked. _ **'Oh definitely'**_ he replied with a smirk on his face.

' _ **It's been a while Makarov'**_ said an old lady who watched Makarov bring a young man on a stretcher towards her. _ **'I know Porlyusica, I need your help'**_ he replied in a low tone. She turns her attention towards Cole, who was on the edge of life and death. After minutes of inspection, she closes her eyes and says _**'I'm sorry, but we're too late. The boy will be stuck in this state for a long time, it seems some of his energy won't go out. He might be conscious in the inside, but he can't recover. All we can do is hope'**_ she replied. _**'I told my children he had died before I brought him here. I didn't want them to worry about him and focus on what's going on'**_ said Makarov. _**'You're a wise man Makarov, wise and foolish'**_ she replied.

 **[** _ **'So you'll help?'**_ asked Cole curiously. _**'I don't know, I'm not sure'**_ she replied. _**'Please Master Mavis, I don't want anyone to get hurt from my actions, I'm the only one who can stop him, you need to understand.'**_ he further said. Mavis closed her eyes, and disappeared from the place. _ **'What? Where did she go?'**_ mumbled Cole as he walked around in search for her. _**'Hello? Mavis?'**_ he yelled as he couldn't find a trace of her. ***Damn it, she might have ditched me out because of what I said... I have to stop Reaper..., no matter what it takes!*]**


	24. Chapter 24 : A Favor From The Former

Reaper and Kuo walk endlessly towards a mountain range, where their intentions are completely unknown. Laxus however, who recently engaged in a fierce fight with the demon of Empire City, was bound on his endless journey, roaming across the lands of Fiore as a wanderer. Master Makarov had brought in Cole to the well known healer named Porlyusica, in an attempt to save the life of Cole. However, she declared that she could not help him recover Cole back to normal. The Fairy Tail guild members prepare themselves for the worst as Reaper had already proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with.

 **[*Oh, She's not coming back. I wonder where she's gone. Maybe I pushed her too hard and she's avoiding me for that. After all she's just a kid. Oh, what have I done.** (Cole looks at his hands and sits on the ground). **If only I didn't end up here they wouldn't have to worry about that power hungry twin of mine. Ah this sucks, I'm completely useless this way.*** Suddenly, Cole see's a vision of Wendy. _**'Oh, Wendy..'**_ he mumbles upon looking at her **.]**

' _ **Where are we going?'**_ asked Kuo curiously. _**'You'll know soon enough'**_ replied Reaper. _**'We have been walking around for a couple of hours now. Haven't stopped for food. What are you trying to do? Why are you being hasty?'**_ questioned Kuo with a raised tone. Reaper turned around and glared at her, which surprised her at first. _**'Listen, if you wanna go back to New Marais, you do as I say! Got it? Otherwise scram!'**_ he replied. Soon after he spoke out, he turned around and started walking forward. _ **'I.. I understand'**_ she mumbled and followed him.

Laxus walked towards a nearby city and went to a local healer hut. The local healer had cleaned and medicated his injuries, followed by bandaging them. As he left, he walked towards a local inn where he planned to rest for a while. Upon lying on bed, he immediately dozed off. **[** _ **'What the? Am I dreaming?'**_ mumbled Laxus as he was floating in thin air. Suddenly, a young maiden with blonde hair came out of nowhere, it was non other than Master Mavis Vermillion. _**'You're.. Master Mavis!'**_ he exclaimed on seeing her right in front of him. _**'Yes, and I need your help, please accept my request'**_ she replied. _**'I have nothing to do with Fairy Tail now, why do you need my help?'**_ he asked curiously. _ **'It's because you're the only one who can help me at a time like this'**_ she answered. _**'No way, is it something related to that Reaper guy? If so, I don't know, they kicked me out. Why should I help them?'**_ he wondered as he didn't reply. _ **'Please Laxus, I know deep down, you have a place for Fairy Tail in you, that's why I came here.'**_ she said as she started to disappear. Laxus paused for a moment and wondered. He was flashing back to the time he spent with the Thunder Legion in Fairy Tail, which made him change his mind. _**'Okay, I'll help you out'**_ he replied as she vanished with a smile on her face.

Wendy walked across the town, gazing upon things she never noticed before. As she walked past the park, she watched a young girl being piggy backed by a young man. _ **'I love you big brother!'**_ exclaimed the young girl in joy. _**'Haha, I love you too sis'**_ replied the man as he let her down and hugged her. Wendy looked at them and smiled, thinking about Cole, whom she always thought of as an elder brother to her. She immediately held her bracelet and cried, with tears sparkling over the lightning symbol embedded on it. _ **'If only I was better at healing magic, he would be here right now, but. He's gone. It always happens with me, first I lost Mystogan, and now I lost Cole.'**_ she mumbled as she wept while sitting on a bench. _ **'Don't be so hard on yourself'**_ said a man who patted her shoulder and sat down next to her. Wendy wiped her tears to find Natsu sitting right next to her. _**'I know it's tough, but he fought protecting our guild, I'm not gonna let that go to waste'**_ he said with a determined look on his face. _**'Natsu.. Come with me'**_ she said as she stood up and walked. Natsu nodded and followed her as she leaded him to Cole's apartment.

Laxus suddenly woke up, realizing the fact that he wasn't just dreaming, but had a vision from Master Mavis. _**'That's strange, I think I know where I should go'**_ he mumbled as he stepped out and left the place. _**'There's no doubt about it, I really did speak to Master Mavis'**_ he thought as he left the town and headed towards the place where she had told him to go.

 **[** Master Mavis returns in front of Cole with a smile on her face. Cole at first, gets surprised by her sudden arrival, he soon questions about her disappearing act. _ **'I honestly can't bring you back Cole'**_ she replied. _**'Oh, it's alright, if you can't then I completely understand'**_ he replied with disappointment. _ **'But that's okay, I know someone who can, and he agreed to help'**_ she says while patting her back. _**'Really?'**_ asked Cole as he was shocked by her words. _**'Yup'**_ she replied. _**'Oh, I can't thank you enough'**_ he said as he bowed before her. _**'You don't need to be so formal Cole'**_ she said. _**'Look..'**_ she added as she pointed at Wendy and Natsu who entered Cole's apartment. Cole and Mavis watched as the duo hampered into Cole's apartment, not knowing they were being watched **.]**

' _ **So why are we here Wendy?'**_ asked Natsu curiously as he closed the door. _ **'I just wanted to keep his stuff back'**_ she replied as she opened her bag and took out Cole's amp. _ **'It's that glowing thingy!'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he held it. _**'Wait, how does it work?'**_ he asked as he swung it ferociously. **[*Damn it Natsu! That amp is the last thing my best friend gave me, I hope you don't break it!*]** _ **'You don't use lightning magic silly, that staff can only be used by a lightning magic user'**_ answered Wendy as she took it off his arms and hung it on the bedroom wall. _ **'I guess that's where he kept it'**_ said Natsu as he walked across the room. _ **'Let's go, I left his bag on the table, I honestly don't feel like opening it right now'**_ she said as she walked towards the exit. _ **'Alright, as you say so'**_ replied Natsu, who exited the apartment first, followed by Wendy. As Wendy locked the door, Natsu patted her shoulder and said _**'It's alright Wendy'**_. _**'I know'**_ she replied as they left.

 **[** _ **'The bond between you and the Fairy Tail members is the reason I chose to help you Cole'**_ she said with a smile on her face. ***Is this for real? I never had true friends before. Not that Zeke wasn't my best friend, but over here, it's like these guys would do anything for me, they'd be willing to put their lives on the line just to protect their friends. Heck, that's what I did, and that's what I'm gonna do. As a wizard of Fairy Tail.*** _**'I understand'**_ replied Cole with a smile on his face. _**'You're actually smiling Cole, may I ask why?'**_ questioned Mavis curiously. _**'It's the guild you created, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me'**_ he replied. _**'No Cole, I just created Fairy Tail with hopes of making it a family, but members like you have exceeded all my expectations!'**_ she replied. **]**

' _ **So, what do we do now?'**_ asked Master Makarov curiously. _**'I already told you Makarov, I can't help the boy, all we can think of is a miracle to happen at the moment'**_ Porlyusica replied. _ **'Hold on to life dear child, I can't let you go down like this'**_ he mumbled as he held Cole's hand. _**'Ugh, why do you even bother. From what I recall he had recently joined your guild. You shouldn't worry too much, it's not good for your age!'**_ she said as she watched him. _**'Any member of Fairy Tail is a member of my family. And I treat everyone equally, it's what I'm supposed to do as guildmaster'**_ he replied as he stood up. _ **'Where are you going?'**_ she asked curiously. _**'I'm leaving him for you to handle, I can't stay here for too long. Please, watch over him'**_ he said as he left the room. She nodded and watched as the door closed _ **. 'Makarov you old fool'**_ she mumbled as she turned around and glanced upon Cole.

' _ **Ah, finally made it!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he reached on top of a hill. _**'So what do you plan to do here?'**_ asked Kuo. Reaper closed his eyes and sat down. As he entered a state of meditation, he began to pick up frequencies of lightning magic across the area. A few minutes later, he finally managed to trace out Cole's power and amplified it in his mind. Kuo watched as Reaper concentrated his power over amplifying the feint frequency. _**'That's it'**_ said Reaper as he stood up. _**'What did you just do?'**_ asked Kuo. _**'I know where McGrath is, not too far from here, but we'll make it just in time'**_ he replied. _ **'So that's why we came all this way?'**_ she asked with disappointment. _ **'You have a problem with that?'**_ he responded with a glare. _**'No, not really'**_ she replied. _**'Good, you're getting sloppy Kuo, for an agent I thought you'd be a lot fitter'**_ he joked as he jumped from the top and thunder dropped himself towards the ground. Kuo used her frost dash to follow him _ **. 'Oh ha ha, very funny'**_ she replied. _ **'Lets go'**_ he said as he walked towards Magnolia, with Kuo following his lead.

As Porlyusica watched over Cole, someone had knocked her door. _ **'Who could it be at this time?'**_ she wondered as she walked towards the door and opened it. As the door opened wide, she was surprised to find Laxus standing at the other end _ **. 'Laxus? What are you doing here?'**_ she asked curiously. **'I don't have time to talk, just tell me where is the injured Fairy Tail member'** he replied. _**'But you were disbanded from the guild from what I recall'**_ she inquired. _ **'Just listen to me old hag, I'm the only one who could save him at the moment, so let me do what needs to be done'**_ he replied. She closed the door and walked around for a few moment, and then opened it again. _ **'Alright, but you better not tell Makarov about this'**_ she replied as she pointed towards the room where Cole lied. _**'Trust me, I don't plan on getting under the old geyser's neck'**_ he replied as he stepped in. _**'So , this is the guy, must be new'**_ he said as he watched Cole. _ **'He joined recently, his magic was sucked out all of the sudden, making him enter into a state like this'**_ she explained. _ **'Take him outside'**_ ordered Laxus. 'As you say so' she replied as she held the stretcher and pushed him outside.

' _ **So what do you plan to do'**_ she asked as he put Cole lying on the ground on an empty field. _ **'Step back'**_ ordered Laxus as he charged his body and inscribed a magic circle on top of Cole. _ **'What are you doing!'**_ she yelled as a huge thunderbolt struck Cole's body. **[** _ **'Woah, what's going on'**_ asked Cole as his body began to vanish. _**'It seems my plan worked out'**_ she replied. _**'You're going back, don't worry about me. And good luck Cole'**_ she added with a smile on her face. _**'Thank you Mavis, I won't let you down'**_ he replied as he body completely vanished. **]** As the thunderbolt glowed over his body, his eyes began to open, with his pulse rising faster and faster. _ **'I.. I don't believe it'**_ mumbled Porlyusica in shock as she watched Cole regain his consciousness. _**'Looks like my work here is done'**_ mumbled Laxus as he turned around and began to walk away.

 ***I'm back, but for a short stint. I gotta stop Reaper before things turn ugly. Then again,** (Cole looks at Laxus who was walking away) **. Thanks to Mavis and him, I'll be able to stop Reaper without letting anyone get hurt***


	25. Chapter 25 : The Final Battle (Part 1)

Laxus was about to leave the scene, when all of the sudden, he was stopped by Cole, who kept his palm on Laxus's shoulder. _**'Listen, I can't thank you enough'**_ he said as he stood behind him. _**'Don't mention it'**_ replied Laxus, who took Cole's hand and removed it from him. Cole watched as Laxus walked away. ***Man, that guy looks intense, I really do wonder who he is though*** _ **'Hey! May I know your name?'**_ yelled Cole in anticipation. _**'It's Laxus!'**_ he replied as he stopped for a second and further resumed. ***Laxus, Oh I remember now, this guy can use lightning as well, that's why I'm alive***. _**'Sit down child, you've just recovered, don't be hasty'**_ said Porlyusica. _**'I'm fine, and I better get going, thanks for your help'**_ replied Cole as he walked away.

Master Makarov had just arrived at the guild hall, where Ursa was still in shock, over hearing the news of Cole. ' _ **My children, we cannot afford to wait, we must strike down Reaper before he grows even stronger. News just came in that a man in a red hood managed to take down an entire village all by himself, now I believe this man to be Reaper himself. If he continues like this, he'll go stronger. Who knows what he's after, thereby we must make haste'**_ addressed Master Makarov yo the entire guild. _**'With all due respect master, we simply can't afford to risk our lives without a strategic plan'**_ interrupted Erza. _ **'Oh we have a plan alright, we hit him hard until he begs for mercy'**_ replied Natsu angrily. _**'He's not the only one we should be worrying about, an ice wizard named Frost is accompanying him too, she does pose a threat.'**_ added Erza. _**'An ice wizard?'**_ mumbled Gray.. _**'Indeed, I did engage her in hand to hand combat before, she managed to best me in a sword fight'**_ said Freed. _ **'Not to mention I had a tough time dealing with her too'**_ added Erza. _ **'You... you just leave her to me'**_ added Jen who had just woken up. _**'Jen?'**_ whispered Mira, soon after Jen added _**'I owe her a payback after what she did'**_. _ **'Well then it's settled, Natsu and Erza will intercept them, where Gray and Mira will join in, Mira and Gray would handle Frost and join in Team 1 for backu**_ _ **p.'**_ Said Master Makarov . _**'Sounds like a plan to me!'**_ exclaimed Natsu. _ **'Indeed'**_ added Erza. _**'Just hold on a second, where are we supposed to go in the first place?'**_ questioned Gray.

Cole reaches Magnolia, where he walks towards his apartment. Upon entering, he quickly equips his amp along with his sling bag. _**'Alright, time to go'**_ he mumbled as he was about to leave. ***Oh.. I should.. yeah..*** he quickly paused and walked towards his room. He took a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. He wrote a brief set of lines on it and placed it in the drawer. ***Heh, I'm gonna miss this place..*** he wondered as he looked under his bed. He quickly took out the chocolate box and ate a few pieces. ***these chocolates are the best, can't believe I ate all of them within a week*** He then covered the box and kept it under his bed. As he left the apartment, he sprinted towards the guild hall. ***I gotta tell the others not to be involved, it's my fight, my responsibility***

 _ **'No, I'll take down Frost, even if it's the last thing I do!'**_ yelled Jen. _ **'Calm down, you're badly injured, if you push yourself like this, you'll end up in a coma'**_ replied Master Makarov. Jen glared, then looked at the ground in disappointment. _**'However, we would like to know if she has any weaknesses'**_ asked Erza. _ **'Erm.. just take out one of her clones, she's vulnerable for a short time then'**_ answered Jen as he held her head. _**'Thank you'**_ replied Erza with a smile. _**'However, it's that Reaper guy you should be worried about, he's a monster'**_ added Jen. _ **'Monster or not, we mustn't be intimidated, if we work together, we'll be able to stop him'**_ added Erza. Wendy could not keep up with everyone, she eventually walks out of the guild hall, when all of the sudden, Cole stands right in front of her. _**'C..Cole? You're alright!'**_ she exclaimed in tears. ***She looks like she'd been through a lot***

 _ **'Yeah, listen uhh'**_ answered Cole when all of the sudden she hugged him. _**'You don't know how worried I was'**_ she said with tears dripping on Cole's shirt. _**'I'm sorry'**_ replied Cole as he held her for a few seconds and let her go. _ **'I gotta talk to everyone'**_ he added as he walked towards the hall. As he entered, everyone looked at him with shock. ' _ **Is that?'**_ whispered Mira. _ **'It is you!'**_ exclaimed Master Makarov. _**'Cole you're alive!'**_ yelled everyone altogether and jumped over him. ***They missed me alright*** _**'Listen guys, I need to say something'**_ he said, when all of the sudden Master Makarov interrupted, _ **'now now child, you don't need to worry about anything. Everything will be taken care of'. 'Yeah, but..'**_ Cole further added, when suddenly Natsu interrupted _**'Alright buddy, rest all you want, we'll handle everything from here'. 'Look, I'm fine, it's just..'**_ Cole tried to speak out, when he spotted Ursa in tears. _ **'Ursa you alright'**_ he asked curiously. _ **'I'm fine, knowing that you're alright'**_ she replied with a smile. _**'Okay, guys, listen'**_ he added. ' _ **What do you wanna say Cole?'**_ asked Natsu. _ **'I'm gonna fight Reaper, all by myself'**_ he added. Everything was silent for a while, when Natsu spoke out. _**'You can't be serious Cole!'**_ he yelled. _**'I am, I don't want you guys to pay for my responsibility'**_ he further added. _**'That's non sense!'**_ replied Natsu. _**'Cole, we're a guild, we're supposed to work together!'**_ said Master Makarov. _**'I know Master, but please, I know what I'm doing, trust me'**_ he replied. _**'Cole, what are you trying to do? Why would you risk your life again?'**_ thought Erza as she watched.

' _ **Well that's strange..'**_ mumbled Reaper as he and Kuo walked a path through a dense forest. _ **'What seems to be the problem now'**_ asked Kuo patiently. _ **'All of the sudden, that signal just boosted, I can feel his power flowing all the way from here. What the hell did he do?'**_ asked Reaper. _ **'Maybe his powers accelerated, or he woke up. He was badly injured after you last met him you know'**_ she replied. _**'He shouldn't be standing!'**_ he yelled. _**'I drained some of his power while he was unconscious, enough to make him sleep for a long long time. He wouldn't be able to walk, unless. Someone must have given him a power source'**_ he further added. _**'But where would he find electricity in this place?'**_ she asked. _ **'Something tells me the blondie I fought earlier has something to do with this'**_ he replied with a smirk.

' _ **Cole, I'll come with you!'**_ replied Jen as she stood up. ***These guys aren't ready to listen at all, how can I convince them?** (Cole looks at Erza for a moment). _**'Why is he staring at me like that?'**_ thought Erza as she looked back at him. _**'I want to take care of Reaper alone, it's not something you guys need to get involved into'**_ he said once again. _ **'And I say we're gonna help, no matter what you say!'**_ yelled Natsu in response. _**'Erza...'**_ said Cole in a soft tone, which lit up her eyes. _ **'Wait, is he really going to? I think I know his plan, but why would he..'**_ she gave no response as thoughts clouded her mind. ***Erza, I still believe you didn't accept me as a member of Fairy Tail. I don't blame you for that, but keeping that in mind, If you really want to save your friends, let me go in alone*** Cole stared at her for a while. _ **'We're going together, weather you like it or not!'**_ yelled Gray and Natsu. _ **'No, you two will stay here, and so will the other members'**_ said Erza in a serious tone. _ **'What? You're joking right?'**_ replied Gray in confusion. _**'Cole might be the only one who knows how to defeat Reaper, and if he's confident, we must let him'**_ she replied. _**'No way! I'm not gonna sit around and wait for him to take out that creep!'**_ exclaimed Natsu. _**'Calm down Natsu, if anything is to happen, if you ever need our help Cole, take this flare and light it up, we'll send back up immediately'**_ said Master Makarov. _**'Thanks guys, it's been a pleasure'**_ he replied as he was about to leave. ***Thanks Erza*** he thought as he stared at the ground and walked towards the exit. _**'You'll come back right?'**_ asked Wendy in front of the exit, which lit his eyes. He turned around and gave a smile. _**'Thanks Wendy'**_ he said as he turned around and left the building.

' _ **This sucks!'**_ yelled Natsu as he sat down. _**'Tell me about it, I was so pumped up about the fight, and now we're just sitting around.'**_ added Gray . _**'So what made you change your mind Erza?'**_ asked Natsu curiously. _**'Yeah, all of the sudden you started taking his side'**_ added Gray. _**'It was for our best, he looked determined to handle Reaper all by himself'**_ she replied. _ **'Well in a way, he technically is as strong as Cole'**_ said Gray. _**'Yeah,**_ (Natsu notices Wendy sitting all by herself) _ **Hey Wendy, what's the matter?'**_ he asked. _ **'I don't know guys, when I asked him if he would return, he just smiled and walked away, I'm really worried now'**_ she replied. _ **'Well that's weird'**_ replied Natsu. _ **'I hope you don't try something stupid'**_ he thought as he watched Wendy.

Cole walks on the busy streets of Magnolia, looking around and smiling on his way. As he left the city gate, he looked back and smiled. ***Got a nice view from here*.** As time passed, he continued walking towards the Forest. ***I can feel his power, it's not far away from here*** he thought as he entered the Forest. Meanwhile, not far away from him, were Reaper and Kuo, who were on their way to find Cole. _**'He's getting close'**_ said Reaper. _**'Wait a sec, stop walking!'**_ he yelled, which made Kuo stop in a heartbeat. _**'We're not going for him... He's coming right at us!'**_ yelled Reaper, who was soon knocked away by a punch on his face. _ **'Reveal yourself!'**_ yelled Kuo as she tried to fire icicle spears at the attacker, but couldn't land a single hit. _ **'It's been a while Kuo'**_ said Cole as he dashed towards her and knocked her airborne using his amp. He further used an alpha rocket to knock her back, into a boulder.

' _ **Oh, would you look at that, if it isn't mister goody two shoes Cole!'**_ yelled Reaper as he stood up. _**'So you must be Reaper, or should I say, Evil Cole'**_ he replied. _**'I am not you Cole! In fact, I don't want to affiliate myself with you, you disgust me!'**_ exclaimed Reaper in anger. _**'Coming from the guy who takes lives of innocents and show's no mercy' I could say the same for you'**_ replied Cole as he folded his arms. _ **'Oh you don't understand do you? We conduits are a product of evolution, nature gave us powers for a reason, and that's why we're immune to the plague Cole. We don't die from it like those weaklings do. You cured the plague and killed all Conduits, but that doesn't mean the gene isn't dead, Conduits will be back. And once I return back to our dimension, I will rule them all!'**_ Reaper grinned as he explained his cause. _**'Keep that crap to yourself, if you think taking lives of innocents is what's gonna make you someone on top of a god damn food chain, then you're wrong! We were born to co-exist'**_ replied Cole. _**'Keep your thoughts to yourself, if you're gonna stand in my way, then be it! It's because of you, Zeke suffered from the plague, and it's because of you Trish died that day'**_ Reaper further taunted with a smile. _**'I'm gonna make you regret saying that pal!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he began to charge his body, creating an aura of blue lightning around him. _**'Be my guest'**_ replied Reaper as he gathered energy around himself, creating an aura of dark red lightning around him. The massive spike of magical energy within the area was enough to create tremors, shaking the ground beneath them.

' _ **Something's definitely not right, I can't sit around while he's fighting out there'**_ mumbled Natsu in anger. _ **'Me too, but we're under strict orders, I guess we're stuck this way'**_ replied Gray as he leaned on his back against a chair. _**'Uh guys, can I ask you something?'**_ questioned Wendy as she interrupted. _ **'Sure!'**_ replied Natsu. _ **'Okay, but you need to come with me first'**_ she replied as she walked towards the exit. Natsu and Gray looked outside, where dark clouds covered the entire sky, with a mixture of Blue and Red lightning, striking down on a concentrated area. _**'Something big is about to go down there'**_ yelled Natsu as he dashed towards the area. _ **'Where are you going? Don't go in without me!'**_ yelled Gray as he followed. _ **'Uhh guys? Wait for me!'**_ exclaimed Wendy as she followed them. The two catch up to Natsu. _ **'So we're breaking rules huh?'**_ said Gray with a smile. _ **'Meh, I wouldn't worry too much about Granps'**_ replied Natsu. _**'Alright, let's keep heading forward!'**_ he added as they run towards the battleground.

' _ **Eat this!'**_ yelled Reaper as he fired double grenades, detonating under Cole's feet. _**'Not bad'**_ replied Cole as he used his ice jump to propel himself airborne. He then fired a magnum bolt aimed at his shoulders, which the Reaper took a direct hit from _ **. 'That wasn't too bad, but I'm just warming up!'**_ he yelled as he prepared to attack. ***Alright, I need to take this guy out fast, before Kuo wakes up. Taking them out together will be a problem. It's now or never!*** _ **'Me too!'**_ yelled Cole as he charged his hand and posed to fire out alpha rockets.


	26. Chapter 26 : The Final Battle (Part 2)

As dusk was about to settle down in the land of Fiore, people of Magnolia were out of their houses to witness a cloudy afternoon. The sky illuminated with flashes of blue and red lightning, a spectacle never seen before. On the streets were Natsu, Gray and Wendy, who seemed to be rushing towards the forest. The guild members however, were unaware of their absence. Within the deep forests along the borders of Magnolia, Cole McGrath was found to be engaged in a duel with Reaper, an evil version of himself. With the lives of all the people of Fiore and Cole's dimension, resting on his shoulders, Cole steps up and goes head on against Reaper, all by himself.

Cole launched himself into the air using his ice jump and used his lightning tether to hook himself on a tree branch. He swung himself forward and used his thunder drop directly overhead Reaper. Reaper folded his arms and blocked the attack. As he tried to recover, Cole saw an opportunity and fired a barrage of sticky grenades. A few of them stuck on his body. _**'Pathetic!'**_ taunted Reaper as he tried to absorb the energy from the grenades. _**'I don't think so!'**_ yelled Cole as he fired an alpha bolt on his arm, preventing Reaper from draining the grenade, resulting in an explosion which knocked him airborne. _ **'Here we go!'**_ taunted Cole as he used his frost dash and maneuvered himself on top of Reaper. Cole fiercely punched Reaper as both of them were in a free fall. _**'Now take this!'**_ yelled Cole as he charged his amp and was about to finish his combo. _**'You're not gonna win that easily'**_ taunted Reaper as he held his hand and used his firebird strike to pin Cole down against a tree. _**'Now then, let me show you how darkness feels'**_ he added as he charged his fist with fire and brought it towards Cole. ***Crap, I can't move! He's got me cornered, I gotta do something or else!***. _**'I'll make sure everyone in New Marais knows you died a hero's death Cole'**_ he added as he was about to end Cole's life. Cole quickly grabbed hold of his arm and froze it. _ **'Wha.. What do you think you're doing?'**_ yelled Reaper as he tried to melt the ice. _**'Simple, giving you a nasty frost bite'**_ replied Cole as he charged his body and dashed towards Reaper again, he struck him fiercely with his amp, followed by repeated strikes using his gigawatt blades. Cole ended the combo by using his graviton blast to keep him airborne, followed by sticking a grenade on him and knocking him back with an ice rocket. Reaper landed on a tree, the ice rocket was enough to make him frozen for a while, soon, the area was rocked by an explosion.

' _ **What's that sound? I've heard it somewhere!'**_ yelled Natsu as they were about to exit Magnolia. _ **'Don't know, but I can feel that energy all the way from here. Do you think it's Cole?'**_ asked Wendy curiously. _**'Don't know, but we gotta hurry before something bad happens'**_ replied Natsu. Back at the guild hall, Lucy notifies Erza and the others about Natsu, Wendy and Gray's disappearance. _**'We have to find them before something bad happens!'**_ exclaimed Erza. _ **'I'm afraid it's too late for that now, If all of us choose to intervene, we might risk ourselves getting killed. Cole had strictly told us not to send anyone else, he must be having a good reason for that. While Natsu, Wendy and Gray did leave without supervision, we mustn't allow anyone else'**_ replied Master Makarov. _**'Alright, but soon as I see that flare, I'm going in'**_ added Erza. _**'No you'll not, I'll go'**_ replied Jen as she stood up. _**'You're badly injured, how many times do we have to tell you that?'**_ asked Erza. _**'I can fight! I have nothing else to live on, please let me go! I am not your responsibility'**_ answered Jen. _ **'We can argue about this later, let's just hope Cole can handle all of this by himself'**_ mumbled Lucy as she looked outside a window, observing blue and red lightning striking down.

 ***Waking up in this strange world of wizards and stuff, making friends, fighting bad guys and saving the day. And now, I'm fighting myself*** Cole watched as Reaper emerged from the smoke with his body engraved in a red lightning aura. _ **'You're pretty tough'**_ taunted Cole as he dashed towards Reaper with his amp. Cole went in and engaged in a fearsome hand to hand combat, where both of them exchanged devastating blows. Upon each hit, released sparks of lightning upon impact. Eventually, both of their fists collided, releasing a pulse of energy across the area. The pulse traveled far enough for Natsu and co. To feel it's effect. _**'Holy crap! What the hell was that?'**_ yelled Gray. _**'It's him alright'**_ replied Natsu.

As they moved away, Cole charged his body once again and stared at Reaper. Reaper twisted his neck and taunted _ **'Bring it!'. 'Oh I'm bringing it alright!'**_ yelled Cole as he used his frost dash to reappear behind Reaper, as Reaper turned around, Cole gave a powerful kick, followed by using a magnum bolt on his face, Cole then used his Alpha rocket to knock him away. As Reaper recovered, Cole called down his ionic storm. Blue lightning struck down the ground with a bright flash, followed by a loud thunderclap. Reaper took a direct hit from the attack, and was completely overwhelmed by it. As the dust settled from Cole's attack, Cole panted and fell on his knees. The attack left a large scar on the ground. Reaper was lying on the ground. Soon after he opens his eyes, with red lightning slowly covering his entire body. _**'Un..believable!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he watched him stand up. _**'I gotta say, that one did hurt, 8/10 Cole'**_ taunted Reaper as he stood up and clapped. ***How can he be still standing after all that? I thought it would have worked, but.. I guess I felt overconfident about this a while ago*** _ **'Even I wouldn't be able to survive that!'**_ yelled Cole in anger. _ **'Of course you wouldn't Cole, but you're forgetting something. I'm not you!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he threw a double grenade which knocked Cole up. Reaper then used his firebird strike to close in, upon which he used his punch blast to further knock Cole back. _**'Have a taste of this!'**_ Reaper added as he fired tripwire rockets aimed at the knocked back Cole. Cole recovered midair and used his frost shield to block out the attack. _**'Now it's my turn'**_ added Reaper as he gathered energy across his arms and called in an ionic storm. ***Wait, I know what he's doing, if I don't act fast I'm as good as dead!***. Cole had a split second to react to the incoming attack. As the red bolt struck the ground, it immediately turned and hit Reaper, who was completely clueless onto what had happened.

Cole stood his ground as the attack faded. With Reaper knocked away, with his back against a boulder. Cole walked towards him. _**'You used your body as a lightning rod, and diverted my attack, I'm impressed Cole'**_ murmured Reaper as he tried to wake up. ***I get it now, his body can easily recover due to the fact that he isn't a living being, he's just a form of energy that escaped from me*** Cole approached him and grabbed his collar, soon after which he was attached by a stab on his back. _**'What the hell?'**_ mumbled Cole as he let go of Reaper and turned around to see Kuo using her frost blade. _**'Go away Kuo, you don't know what you're doing!'**_ yelled Cole as he removed the blade from his body and used an aplha rocket to knock her away. As Cole's wound began to bleed, Reaper's energy was restored and he knocked Cole away using his punch blast. Cole was knocked back a couple of meters, onto a tree, where upon landing, he held his abdomen, where Kuo had struck. _ **'Good job Kuo!'**_ said Reaper with a grin as he began to approach Cole. ***Gah, I knew I should have taken him out before she wakes up, I guess I'm gonna have to..*** thought Cole, when all of the sudden, Natsu closed in towards Reaper, yelling _**'Fire dragon! : Iron fist!'**_ as he punched his face. Gray followed by using his ice make cannon aimed at Kuo. Wendy rushed towards Cole and began to heal his wounds. _**'You guys.. What are you doing here?'**_ yelled Cole as he tried to get up. _**'No time for questions, I guess these guys are the ones we gotta deal with'**_ replied Gray as he held his fist. Natsu stared down at Reaper intensely, as if both of them had an unparalleled grudge against each other. ***What the hell? I thought I told them not to interfere, I didn't even use the flare to call them. Meh, who am I kidding, I'm glad they showed up on time. But I gotta make sure I keep my promise***

' _ **So you're Reaper huh?'**_ asked Natsu in a low tone. _ **'Well well, I guess I've made quite a reputation already'**_ replied Reaper with a grin. _**'I'll wipe that smirk off of your face, even if it's the last thing I do!'**_ roared Natsu as he covered his body in flames and dashed towards him. Kuo quickly dashed in front of Reaper to block his attack. _**'Outta my way!'**_ yelled Natsu as he knocked her back with a single jab, she quickly recovered and tried to interrupt Natsu, when she was further interrupted by Gray. _ **'An ice wizard huh? I've seen that technique before, and it makes me really suspicious'**_ said Gray as he removed his shirt. _**'Gray Fullbuster, I have no time to deal with you'**_ she replied as she dashed behind him. _ **'She's so fast!'**_ yelled Gray as he tried to turn around, but was knocked away by a gruesome kick on his torso. _ **'Now then, if you're gonna get in our way, be it!'**_ she said as she fired icicle spears at him. _ **'I was doubting her at first, but now I'm sure of it, she's linked to Master Ur the same way Cole is'**_ Gray thought as he held his ground and used his Ice make shield to block her attack. Kuo summoned her frost blade out of thin air and dashed towards Gray, with immense speed she unleashed ferocious strikes on him. Gray barely managed to block all of her attacks but was on a major disadvantage in terms of speed. _ **'Do you admit defeat?'**_ she asked in a low tone as her sword disappeared, with Gray barely managing to stand after her attack. _**'Nah, I don't think so!'**_ responded Gray as he clenched his fist and grinned. Kuo's eyes lit up, watching Gray stand up to her attacks like it was nothing. _**'You're fighting me with my element lady, it gets me really pumped up. Tell you what, I'll let you walk away before you get yourself hurt'**_ taunted Gray as he began to attack. _**'Ice make! : Battle axe!'**_ he yelled as he unleashed a wave of razor sharp ice aimed at Kuo.

Not so far from their fight, Natsu was gonna go head to head with Reaper, with Kuo out of the way, and Wendy assisting Cole. A battle between the two was inevitable. Reaper charged his body with lightning and used his firebird strike to dash himself towards Natsu. Natsu blocked his attack and and grabbed hold of Reapers arm, preventing him from moving away. As Reaper was about to fire from his other arm, Natsu held it and head-butted Reaper, followed by punching his belly. Natsu continued the combo with repeated punches and kicks, ending it with his Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames. The attack made a large cloud of smoke around the area. Cole kept his eyes wide open, when all of the sudden, he yelled _**'Look out Natsu!'.**_ Soon after, Reaper caught hold of Natsu's arm and punched his face. He then used his punch blast to knock Natsu away and threw a double grenade at him as he landed. _ **'Damn you!'**_ yelled Cole as he tried to get up. ' _ **Hold still, I'm not finished healing you yet!'**_ exclaimed Wendy. _**'Wendy, forget me and run away from here'**_ said Cole. _**'No! I'm not leaving'**_ she exclaimed in a loud tone.

' _ **You better do what she says girl..'**_ mumbled Reaper as she caught her hair and lifted her up. _**'Agh.. Let go of me!'**_ screamed Wendy. _ **'Now now, shh. If you make another noise I'll fry your brains out you hear me?'**_ said Reaper as he clenched his fist in flames. _**'Sky Dragon : Roar!'**_ yelled Wendy as she released a gust of wind at Reaper, forcing him to let go of her, and knoching her back. _**'Agh, you little..!'**_ he exclaimed, when all of the sudden he was greeted by an uppercut followed by a kick on his face, knocking him back. _**'Do not hurt my friends, you hear me?!'**_ yelled an angry Natsu with flames around his body glowing brighter. Reaper looked up to find Natsu coming right at him and smiled.

 ***Come on guys, this isn't your fight..***


	27. Chapter 27 : Kuo's Redemption

With Cole healing himself, after suffering from an injury during his fight with Reaper and Kuo, Natsu Wendy and Gray arrive just in time to save his life. Gray and Kuo were engaged on a fierce battle not far from Natsu and Reaper, who were about to go head to head. Cole however, did not like the events which unfolded, with his current state rendering him to be unable to change the outcome. _**'Gah, Natsu! Move out of the way!'**_ yelled Cole in anticipation. _**'Hold still Cole, just a little longer!'**_ demanded Wendy as she focused her sky magic to heal his wound. Cole laid on his back and watched as Natsu dashed towards Reaper with his fist engulfed in flames. Reaper stood and gave a grin, when all of the sudden he stopped Natsu's punch with his hand and delivered a nasty blow onto his face in return. Reaper followed the counter attack with a kick and an upper cut, finishing it off with a punch blast to knock back Natsu. _ **'Natsu!'**_ yelled Wendy as he landed right in front of her. _ **'Yeah I'm fine!'**_ he replied as he stood up. _**'You're gonna have to do a lot better than that'**_ taunted Reaper with the lightning aura around him beginning to intensify. _**'We'll see about that!'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he took a deep breath, _**'Fire Dragon : Roar!'**_ he yelled as he fired intense flames aimed at Reaper, who stood still and faced the attack head on. Seconds later, as the smoke from Natsu's attack cleared, Reaper stood out unaffected from the attack, when all of the sudden Natsu kicked him from above, breaking his guard. As he tried to punch Reaper, Reaper quickly regained focus and was able to block all other incoming attacks. Natsu immediately withdrew and stood while Reaper grinned. _**'Natsu Dragneel, I'll definately enjoy destroying you!'**_ taunted Reaper as he used his firebird strike to close in. Natsu stood his ground and leaned as Reaper arrived. As Reaper watched Natsu underneath him, Natsu charged his fist and gave a swift uppercut, sending Reaper airborne.

' _ **I'm surprised you're able to match up with my speed, Fullbuster'**_ said Kuo as she stood up and created another sword out of ice on her left hand. _**'However, this is the last time I'm warning you, leave now! Or suffer the consequences'**_ she added as she crossed her swords together. _**'What makes you think I'm gonna leave when my friends are out there fighting your buddy!'**_ replied Gray as he clenched his fist and yelled _**'Ice make : lance!'**_ firing an array of icicle spears aimed at her. _**'It's pointless'**_ she mumbled as she sliced away all the spears aimed at her with quick succession. _**'You see, that's where you're wrong!'**_ taunted Gray as he closed in and punched her, knocking her away. _**'Ice make: Battle axe!'**_ he exclaimed as he used his magic to release a razor sharp wave of ice aimed at her. Kuo recovered, but was too late to dodge the attack. _**'I.. Won't lose!'**_ she yelled as she got up and dashed behind Gray, where she was about to use her swords to attack. Gray was quick enough to bend himself, dodging her attack. He rolled away as she tried to attack in quick succession. _**'If it's a sword fight you want, it's a sword fight you'll get!'**_ yelled Gray as he used his maker magic to create a sword made out of ice for himself. _**'Indeed'**_ mumbled Kuo as she dropped one of her sword and dashed right towards Gray. She repeatedly delivered fearsome strikes at an unbelievable speed. _**'Man, her attacks are too fast, at this rate I won't be able to keep up'**_ thought Gray as he kept dodging her attacks. When all of the sudden, he created a shield out of ice on his other hand and blocked her attack with it. Her blade shattered as it struck the shield, giving Gray the opportunity to strike. Gray used his shield to push her down as she lied down, Gray pointed his sword at her throat. _**'You're pretty clever Gray'**_ she mumbled as she stared at him. _**'Appreciate the compliment, but this is as far as you go'**_ he replied as he withdrew her sword. _**'What are you doing? Why didn't you finish me off?'**_ she asked curiously. _**'I don't do that, I'll let you go, but I'm warning you. If you come in between my friends ever again I won't be so nice the next time we meet'**_ he replied. Kuo stood up and looked at him in confusion. _ **'I don't need your mercy!'**_ she yelled in anger as she made a clone out of herself and prepared to attack Gray.

Natsu launched himself airborne and gave Reaper a swift kick, slamming him against the ground with brute force. As Natsu looked, he watched Reaper heal himself within no time and stand up like it was nothing. ***Damn it, Natsu won't hold on much longer like that, but he sure is putting up a fight*** _**'Hey Wendy I think I'm good now!'**_ exclaimed Cole as he stood up. _ **'Okay! I'm gonna help you!'**_ she replied. _ **'No, you better stay away'**_ Cole added with a serious look. _**'I'm afraid that's not an option'**_ she replied as she closed her eyes. _**'Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS..'**_ she exclaimed as a green aura began to cover Cole and Natsu, enhancing their attack. _ **'Woah, what's going on?'**_ said Cole in a confused tone. _**'This is support magic'**_ she replied as she began to cast another spell. _**'Fast winds that run the heaven... VERNIER.'**_ she added which increased her allies speed. _**'My body, it feels so light'**_ mumbled Cole as he looked at his arms. _ **'Now then, let's do this!'**_ exclaimed Wendy as she took a deep breath and fired her sky dragon roar at an unsuspecting Reaper. _**'Alright, let's do this'**_ said Cole with a grin as he dashed behind Reaper faster than Wendy's attack and used his ice rocket to freeze him. _**'Hey there!'**_ taunted Cole as he looked at Reaper right in the face, who's body was frozen solid. Cole used his amp to knock him straight towards Natsu, who charged his fist and yelled _**'Fire dragon : Iron fist!'**_ as he punched Reaper right on his chest. _**'Wendy heads up!'**_ yelled Natsu as he sent Reaper flying towards her. Wendy quickly used her sky dragon wing attack to knock him airborne, after which Cole used his ice jump to catch up to him. Cole quickly stuck a few grenades and used his alpha rockets to knock him back. As Reaper landed, Natsu charged flames on both of his arms while Cole charged his body. _**'Fire Dragon: Brilliant flame!'**_ yelled Natsu as he shot a huge fireball at Reaper, after which Cole called in a thunderbolt from the sky. The attacks combined to create a bright flash which illuminated the entire forest.

' _ **Let me go!'**_ yelled Jen at the guild hall where everyone had her pinned down. _**'Listen, you haven't fully recovered, you don't need to..'**_ replied Erza who was then interrupted as she broke free and exited the guild hall. _**'Erza, go after her! Make sure she doesn't fall into trouble'**_ yelled Master Makarov in an instant. _**'Affirmative!'**_ replied Erza as she stepped out and watched Jen sprint towards the forests where Cole and Reaper were fighting. _ **'No, she's after Frost, this is bad'**_ thought Erza as she chased her through the streets.

As Gray tried to fend off Kuo and her clone, the flash from Natsu's and Cole's attack was bright enough to blind both of them for a few seconds. _ **'What the hell was that?'**_ yelled Gray as he tried to cover his eyes. _**'It appears Cole has fully recovered, that means I have to finish you off as fast as I can'**_ replied Cole. _**'Listen lady, I'm not such a close friend of Cole or anything, but I sure as hell know one thing, you're supposed to be one of the good guys right? He told us how you got selfish in the end'**_ responded Gray. _ **'What do you mean?'**_ she asked in anticipation. _ **'All I'm saying is that when he chose to sacrifice his life to save everyone else that day, you chickened out. And you're doing the same thing here'**_ he replied. _ **'That's none of your business'**_ she replied soon after which she was interrupted. _**'Look at what you're doing! You're taking lives of many innocent people! How does that satisfy your cause?'**_ yelled Gray. _**'I don't care what happens to this dimension!'**_ she replied in anger as she dashed towards Gray with her Clone right behind her. Gray created a shield on his left hand and blocked both of their attacks. _ **'You don't, but someone from your dimension does! He's risking his life to save all of us, and I appreciate that. It's not about your past mistakes, it's what you chose to do that matters'**_ added Gray as he took his sword and slashed Kuo's clone. As her clone shattered, Kuo fell to the ground unable to move. _**'You share a part of my master's power. I simply cannot allow anyone to use it for evil'**_ Gray added as he began to leave.

With Reaper lying on the ground, his body began to regenerate after the devastating attack by Cole and Natsu. Cole notices how Reaper's body wa rapidly regenerating and sprung into action, when all of the sudden a small fireball interrupted him. _ **'What the hell?'**_ exclaimed Cole when he noticed Blaze charge towards Reaper's position. _**'No Blaze! What do you think you're doing?'**_ yelled Natsu as he watched her grab Reaper's collar. _**'Where's Frost?'**_ yelled Jen in a loud tone as she interrogated him. Reaper didn't reply and grinned for a moment. _ **'Answer me!'**_ she exclaimed and held her fist against his face. _**'No! Get out of there!'**_ yelled Cole, seconds before Reaper held her face and began to bio leech her. _**'No!'**_ yelled Cole as he dashed towards her and managed to separate her from him before it was too late. As Jen lied on the ground, motionless after what had happened, Reaper stood up and looked at his arms. _**'Oh no, I'm too late'**_ mumbled Erza who had just arrived at the scene to witness Jen lying on the ground. _**'Just what the doctor ordered'**_ mumbled Reaper as flames began to cover his entire body. _**'No way! He managed to steal her power?'**_ inquired Natsu. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the entire area, with intense flames circling Reaper. _ **'No way, he's becoming the beast'**_ said Cole in a low tone as he watched **. *So Jen had the beast in her after all, makes a lot of sense now.*** _ **'Are you afraid Cole?'**_ questioned Reaper who had his body completely endorsed in flames. _**Note : Here Reaper's transformation is similar to what you'll see in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale with Evil Cole. He doesn't turn into a giant. He can use all of the beast's abilities while being in his standard form for a short while**_ _ **'I've fought the beast before, I'll do it again, even if it kills me!'**_ replied Cole as he used his frost dash to circle around him, firing series of magnum bolts simultaneously. _**'You're a pest!'**_ yelled Reaper as he began to vacuum in everyone close to him. Cole resisted his pull by using his lightning tether to hatch on a tree, while Natsu and the others held onto ground. _ **'Die!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he fired immense fireballs at all directions. Cole dashed towards Jen and rescued her from the attack, while Natsu stood still and ate the incoming fireball. _ **'Hey Reaper, I don't care if you've gotten stronger, but when someone uses fire against me, they are definitely gonna regret it !'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he took a deep breath and used his Fire dragon roar.

' _ **That explosion, it's a lot similar to..'**_ mumbled Kuo as she watched from a distance. _ **'Similar to what?'**_ asked Gray as he stopped and looked back at her. _**'This is bad, if he's awakened, that means Cole doesn't stand a chance'**_ she added as she stood up. _**'What are you trying to say?'**_ asked Gray. _**'I'm no longer hostile to you, but if I am correct, that explosion came from Reaper, who managed to get hold of the beast'**_ she added. _ **'The beast?'**_ questioned Gray with an increasing tone of confusion. _**'Yes, but.. That means.. No.. Jen.. JEN!'**_ she yelled as she dashed towards the area where the battle took place.

Reaper stood still and absorbed the attack like it was nothing. _**'Damn it, fire won't do a thing'**_ mumbled Natsu as he watched him prepare an attack. Everyone's eyes were on Reaper, who charged his body with massive amounts of energy. Reaper had his eyes on everyone, when all of the sudden he chose his target. Erza traced his eye movements and yelled _**'Wendy look out!'**_ from behind. _**'No.. Wendy.. Watch out.. WENDY!'**_ yelled Cole as he watched Reaper call a thunderbolt at her position. Wendy only could look up into the sky for a moment, where she watched a massive cloud formation right above her. Suddenly, a huge flash of red lightning struck the ground, blinding everyone close to it. _ **'WENDY!'**_ yelled everyone at the top of their voice.

 ***I.. I've failed you.. Mavis..***


	28. Chapter 28 : Armageddon!

With the skies of Magnolia obscured with dark clouds. A battle between good and evil unfolded within the forest. Back at the guild hall however, things weren't faring well for the members as few of their finest wizards had been dragged into the fight between Cole and Reaper. _**'I'm not sure what's going on out there, but I have a bad feeling something big is about to come up!'**_ mumbled Lucy as she observed the sky. _**'You might as well be correct, but let's not lose faith. They are members of fairy tail after all'**_ replied Master Makarov as he joined in. _ **'I just hope Jen didn't fall into trouble..'**_ said Ursa as she walked in between. _**'Ursa..'**_ said Lucy in a low tone, soon after which Ursa added, _ **'She was badly injured when she arrived here'. 'You're right...'**_ said Lucy in response, when all of the sudden a loud thunderclap rocked the entire hall, shocking everyone. _**'That wasn't normal at all!'**_ yelled Ursa as she was blinded by a bright red lightning. _ **'Is he getting stronger by the minute?'**_ muttered Master Makarov as he closed his eyes. _**'Be careful my children, I have faith in all of you..'**_ he whispered as wind began to blow across his body.

' **WENDY!'** yelled everyone as they watched a flash of red lightning strike at her position. _ **'No..'**_ muttered Cole as he looked at his arms and then clenched both of his fists in anger _ **. 'You bastard!'**_ he yelled as he dashed towards Reaper with immense speed and struck him with his amp. Reaper's eyes lit up as Cole had a sudden boost of power. As Reaper's guard was broken by the sudden burst, Cole took no time to follow on, by using his gigawatt blades to deliver powerful punches, followed by a knock up and knocking Reaper away with an alpha rocket. _ **'Cough..Cough'**_ coughing sounds of a woman ring across the ground, soon after which Cole sparks his attention towards Wendy, who had been under a large wall of ice, with Kuo standing right on top of her. _ **'Kuo?'**_ muttered Cole as he dashed towards her, preventing her from falling. _**'You.. You saved me!'**_ yelled Wendy as she stood up. _**'I wanted.. To do the.. right.. Thing.. Cole'**_ whispered Kuo as she started to fall short of her breath. _**'Save your breath! I'll heal you!'**_ yelled Wendy as tears began to roll on her cheeks. _**'Save your magic child, my time here is over'**_ replied Kuo as Cole put her on the ground.

Jen, who was knocked out cold earlier, had woken up to find Frost lying not so far away from her. As she dashed towards her, she observed how Frost's life was fading away. _ **'Frost..'**_ whispered Jen as she held her hand and sat down right next to her. _ **'I'm sorry Jen..'**_ replied Kuo as she looked at her. _**'You were the only friend I had over here..'**_ cried out Jen with tears falling on Kuo's body. _ **'It's okay, there's no need.. To be afraid... Now...'**_ replied Kuo as she closed her eyes. ***Goodbye Kuo, I forgive you for the mistakes you made before. In the end you did choose the right thing to do.*** Jen embraced her body with tears as Kuo failed to give any more responses. _**'Well well, I didn't expect Kuo to turn her back on me!'**_ yelled Reaper as he walked towards them, cracking his knuckles. _ **'You will pay for this!'**_ yelled Jen as she tried to use her powers but failed miserably. _**'Uh uhh, I think this is how you're supposed to do it'**_ replied Reaper as he gathered energy around his palm and shot a fireball right at her. _**'Look out!'**_ yelled Erza as she caught hold of her hand and evaded the attack. _**'He.. He stole my powers..'**_ mumbled Jen in fear.

' _ **Just run away from here!'**_ yelled Erza as Reaper prepared to attack. _ **'I.. I can't..'**_ she replied with hesitation as she tried to walk away. _**'Listen Reaper, It's me whom you want to fight, leave the others out of it!'**_ yelled Cole as he stepped up. _**'Oh? Still think you can take me out all by yourself huh? Well that's too bad, because even with the whole freakin guild backing ya, you can't win!'**_ replied Reaper. _ **'We'll just see about that! Fire Dragon : Wing attack!'**_ yelled Natsu as he rushed in for a blow, while Reaper stood still and blocked his attack with his bare hands. He then knocked back Natsu by using his punch blast. _**'Natsu!'**_ yelled Erza as she held him. _ **'I'm okay..'**_ replied Natsu as he wiped his face with his face. _**'Seeing you weaklings stand up like this is pretty amusing you know..'**_ replied Reaper with a smirk on his face. ***He's unstoppable, with the beast's powers in him, it's almost impossible to take him out, almost..***

' _ **I want all of you to get away from here!'**_ yelled Cole with a determined look. 'No way we're doing that!' replied Natsu. _ **'He's right, we're gonna fight together no matter what it takes!'**_ added Wendy. _ **'Guys...'**_ mumbled Cole, when all of the sudden Erza stepped up. _ **'We're in this together Cole, whether you like it or not'**_ she added with a smile. ***I don't know what to say...*** _**'If all of you are done talking then let's dance!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he fired a tripwire rocket at their position. Suddenly, a large Ice wall blocked his attack. _**'Gray..'**_ murmured Reaper as he watched him with his fists on the ground. _ **'Alright, let's take him out together!'**_ yelled Erza as she equipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and charged right towards Reaper. ' _ **Right behind you!'**_ yelled Cole who used his frost dash to follow her in a zig zag pattern. As Erza closed in towards Reaper, she pounced on him with her swords and jumped away, leaving an opening for Cole to strike. Cole used his amp to knock Reaper airborne, followed by using his Ice jump to catch up to him. As Reaper recovered mid air, Erza equipped her Black wing armor and dashed towards Reaper, who tried to block her attacks. _**'Now!'**_ she yelled as she caught him off guard, letting Cole use his magnum bolt aiming for a direct hit. Reaper was struck on his body repeatedly, and was further knocked away. Cole used his thunderdrop right on top of him as he landed.

Cole watched as Reaper recovered in a flash and caught hold of his leg. He then threw Cole away and fired a couple of grenades at Erza, who was dumbstruck on Reaper's fast recovery. Cole landed on a tree and panted for a while as others rushed into him, while Erza successfully managed to dodge Reaper's grenades and rejoined the group. _**'I already told you, you can't win!'**_ yelled Reaper with power surging around him. _**'He's too powerful..'**_ murmured Erza. _**'Yeah I know'**_ replied Cole as he stood up. ***They won't back away, and he can't be stopped like this, he regenerates even faster than before*.**

' _ **I'm not going down without a fight!'**_ yelled Cole as he charged his body further. _**'Count us in!'**_ yelled Natsu as flames covered his entire body. Cole dashed towards Reaper and engaged in a hand to hand combat, followed with Erza supporting him with her full attack armor. _ **'Ice Make : Cold Excalibur!'**_ yelled Gray as he created a huge sword out of ice and slammed it on Reaper, who evaded the attack. Cole used his lightning tether to hatch on to him. _**'Natsu!'**_ yelled Cole, which made Natsu jump in and use his fire dragon iron fist. The attack was strong enough to knock back Reaper further away from them. _**'I'm going in!'**_ yelled Cole as he dashed towards Reaper using his frost dash. _**'Sky Dragon : Roar!'**_ exclaimed Wendy who used her attack on Cole to boost his speed. Erza equipped her Lightning empress armor and fired bolts right at Cole, who absorbed them as he traveled faster. Reaper, who was knocked away began to recover and stood up to watch something close in on his position at immense speed. _**'What the?'**_ he mumbled, seconds before Cole pointed his amp right at him and struck him, sending him flying.

As the smoke cleared, Cole stood his ground and was panting after using up much of his strength. The others too were battered after the battle. _**'Cole, you need to..'**_ mumbled Wendy, seconds after which Cole held his arm and called an ionic storm right at Reaper's position. _ **'Ice make : Cannon!'**_ yelled Gray as he joined in and fired an ice cannon. The lightning had struck the airborne Reaper before he landed on the ground, with serious injuries. Cole fell on his knees after the last attempt. ***That took a lot out of me, but I have a feeling, it's.. not enough*** _**'You need to save your strength, don't let go all of it at once!'**_ yelled Erza. Reaper's body however, kick-started the regeneration . _**'No.. Damn it!'**_ yelled Cole as he slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. _**'My fight with Kuo took a lot out of me, I can barely move'**_ thought Gray as he watched. _ **'Is there no way we can put an end to this?'**_ mumbled Wendy. _**'He just keeps coming back...'**_ added Erza with a low tone. As Reaper recovered, he stepped up and used his punch blast to knock back Cole. _**'No! Cole!'**_ yelled Wendy as she rushed towards him and began to heal his wounds. _**'Don't bother kid, and save yourself'**_ added Reaper as he began to walk towards her. _**'Wendy get out of there!'**_ yelled Erza. Soon Reaper was punched by Natsu, which made him turn his attention towards him and reply with a kick. Natsu blocked his attack and tried to punch, but Reaper got hold of his arm and twisted it, making Natsu scream in pain. _**'You're weak, all of you!'**_ yelled Reaper as he charged his fist. _**'You have a loud mouth so zip it!'**_ replied Natsu as he took a deep breath and used his Fire Dragon roar to knock Reaper back. Erza saw an opening and followed the counter attack by repeatedly using her swords to deliver blows across Reaper's body. _ **'Natsu now!'**_ yelled Erza as she created an opening for Natsu to use his Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flames.

Erza and Natsu panted after their attempt to fend off Reaper. With Cole partially recovered, he stands up to find Reaper walking out of the smoke from Natsu's previous attack. _**'Clap Clap, all of you tried pretty will I admit that, but I'm afraid show's over!'**_ exclaimed Reaper as he gave a grin, with his eyes glowing bright red. _**'What do you mean?'**_ questioned Cole. _**'Wait and watch'**_ replied Reaper as he began to take a deep breath and took fire on one of his arms and lightning on the other. The ground began to shake as he proceeded. _**'Wh.. What is he doing?'**_ asked Erza in fear. _**'I honestly have no idea'**_ replied Cole. _**'Look! The Sky!'**_ yelled Wendy, making everyone focus their eyes on the spectacle which unfolded. The sky had turned into a dark crimson red blanket, through which a large bright object seemed to be free falling. The object grew bigger and bigger as it approached. _**'Is that a giant fireball?'**_ asked Erza in a loud tone _ **. 'Not quite'**_ replied Reaper in a demonic voice, as he further released energy, covering the ball in dark red lightning. Cole's eyes were wide open seeing such a massive object falling towards them. _ **'It's my Ionic : Armageddon!'**_ yelled Reaper as he grinned.

 ***That thing.. It will destroy the whole town...Is this how..it.. Ends?***

* * *

 _Had gone on a short vacation, apologies for the late update~_


	29. Chapter 29 : The Conduit of Fairy Tail

***My name is Cole McGrath, and I'm a conduit. Few weeks ago I fought the beast back at New Marais. Seconds after I turned on the RFI, everything changed. I got transported to this strange land where powers were actually called magic. At first I thought it was a dead end, but a few people gave me hope. People who made me believe in myself. And now, I face myself***

' _ **This is how it all ends Cole! You and your stupid bunch of friends going down under!'**_ yelled Reaper while he raised his arms followed by a smirk in the end. _**'You're out of your mind Reaper! Even you wouldn't be able to survive this impact!'**_ replied Cole in a loud tone. Reaper closed his eyes and began to laugh. _**'Oh Cole, how naive you can be at times, you're forgetting the one thing I told you a while ago... I'M NOT YOU'**_ Reaper yelled as he fired a grenade at Cole simultaneously. Cole quickly dodged his attack and attempted to fire back, when he was stopped by Natsu. _**'You need to figure out a way to stop that thing, leave Reaper to us'**_ said Natsu as he put his hand on Cole's shoulder. Wendy approached both of then and suggested to help Cole herself. _**'But Natsu..'**_ replied Cole, who halted as Natsu gave a serious look. _**'Okay, be careful out there'**_ he added as he started to walk away with Wendy and used his ice jump to flee from the area. _**'Where do you think your going?'**_ taunted Reaper as he attempted to stop Cole, only to be hindered by a sword thrown by Erza, _**'Your fight is with us!'**_ she yelled as she equipped into her flame empress armor. _**'I'm gonna settle the score with you'**_ mumbled Natsu as he charged his fist in anger. _**'Gray, take Jen away from here, it's too dangerous'**_ yelled Erza. _**'What? There's no way I'm leaving you guys alone with this freak!'**_ replied Gray. _**'Just listen to her!'**_ yelled Natsu. _ **'Alright, I'll be back soon okay?'**_ replied Gray as he held an injured Jen and started to flee away from the battleground.

' _ **What is that thing!?'**_ yelled Lucy as she stared into the crimson red sky. _ **'A fireball?'**_ asked Master Makarov who was confused over what was going on. _**'This is not good!'**_ yelled Levy as she observed it. _**'According to my calculations, we have 8 minutes till that thing makes an impact'**_ she added. _**'8 minutes?!'**_ exclaimed Lucy. ' _ **That fireball is big enough to wipe out the entire town, this isn't normal magic'**_ Levy further added while she trembled in fear. _**'How do we stop that thing? Can't Natsu just eat it?'**_ asked Lucy in a loud tone. _**'I'm afraid not, if you take a close look, you can see red bands of light flickering near it, that's lightning. Reaper was smart enough to surround his attack that way'**_ replied Master Makarov as he closed his eyes. _**'I'll have as much citizens evacuate the town as possible'**_ said Mira as she used her satan soul and fled the hall.

' _ **What is that thing?!' 'Is it doomsday already?' 'We're all gonna die!'**_ screams of citizens echoed across the town as the fireball grew closer and closer. Mira had arrived and ordered immediate evacuation, with people running across the streets, grabbing whatever they found necessary. Screams of children sprung across the entire city as many were left behind in the hour of sudden panic. _ **'Cole.. I know you can win.. Please'**_ thought Mira as she looked into the sky.

' _ **How do we plan to take that thing out!'**_ yelled Wendy as both Cole and Wendy sprinted towards Magnolia. _ **'I honestly have no clue'**_ replied Cole with a serious look. _**'It's growing closer by the second'**_ she mumbled as she glanced at the sky. _**'I know..'**_ replied Cole in a low tone. _ **'We have to believe in ourselves, and keep faith'**_ she added as she held her bracelet. _**'Probably best if we don't talk about faith right now'**_ he replied as both of them grew closer towards the outskirts of Magnolia. _**'Cole, no one blames you for what's going on, I'm sure after all of this, you'll be a hero for your people and mine too'**_ she replied which lit up Cole's eyes.

' _ **You two still want to play the hero gig when you know you don't have the slightest chance!'**_ yelled Reaper. _**'Who says we're not gonna try!'**_ exclaimed Natsu as he charged towards Reaper and engaged in a hand to hand combat. Erza dashed in and kicked Reaper from behind, breaking his guard, giving Natsu an opportunity to strike back. Natsu immediately held both of Reaper's arms and gave a headbutt, followed it with a jab on his face and a kick. Erza joined in and delivered an uppercut, knocking Reaper airborne. _**'Fire Dragon : Roar!'**_ yelled Natsu as he released a huge burst of flames.

As citizens rushed across the town in panic, Cole walked right through them, with Wendy right behind. The scene was similar to the swamp monsters raiding Bertrand's rally back at New Marais. _**'Is that Cole?'**_ mumbled Mira as she watched him and Wendy walk across the town. ***I need to get to higher ground, that's the only way I can figure out what to do*** _ **'Master we have less than 5 minutes!'**_ yelled Levy as the Fireball was more vivid, with the lightning around it flickering more brighter than before. _**'What do we do!'**_ yelled Lucy in shock, suddenly Wendy and Cole had arrived at the scene. _**'Cole! Wendy! How are the others?'**_ inquired Master Makarov. _**'They're fine, we don't have time to talk, tell me the highest point in this city'**_ replied Cole in a serious tone. _ **'The church'**_ replied Lucy in quick succession. Cole quickly dashed towards the church using his frost dash. _ **'But how does he plan to stop that thing?'**_ yelled Lucy as he left. _**'I don't know, as we arrived over here, he told me he'll leave me behind at the guild hall as it's too dangerous for me, I wanted to help but I couldn't argue with him. I think he knows what he's doing'**_ replied Wendy as she sat down. The fireball grew closer and closer as time passed.

Reaper stepped out of the attack from Natsu and used his own thunder drop to slam into Natsu, he then used a punch blast at Erza to knock her away. _**'It's pointless'**_ he taunted as he grabbed Natsu's face and lifted him. _**'Look above you, you barely have 2 minutes to live, now say your prayers'**_ he added. _**'There's no.. Way.. Cole... Can let that thing destroy us..'**_ replied Natsu as he coughed. _**'Stay strong Natsu, I'm coming!'**_ yelled Erza as she charged towards Reaper, who used his other arm to fire a tripwire rocket. Erza couldn't dodge the attack and fell onto the ground as she was hit. _**'I'll let both of you live to watch this'**_ said Reaper as all three of them watched.

Gray and Jen stood in the middle of the forest and observed as the Fireball grew closer. _**'It's all my fault..'**_ whispered Jen as she fell onto the ground and broke into tears. _**'Don't be so hard on yourself, your emotions got the best of you, remember that'**_ replied Gray. _**'What do we do now'**_ she asked hesitantly. _ **'We wait'**_ replied Gray as he looked at Magnolia from it's outskirts

Cole climbed on top of the church-gate in quick succession and stood at the highest point. Everyone at the guild hall watched as Cole stood there and watched the Fireball grow closer and closer. _**'Wh.. What is he trying to do?'**_ mumbled Mira as she held a couple of children who were shivering in fear. _**'Cole, you can do it..'**_ whispered Lucy as she watched Cole charge his body. _**'30 seconds..'**_ whispered Levy as the fireball was closer than ever.

 ***My name is Cole McGrath... And I am a wizard of Fairy Tail!***

Cole closed his eyes and charged his body, creating a massive spike of energy across the area. His eyes started to glow white as he further proceeded, with a blue aura beginning to radiate from him. 'It's coming!' yelled Wendy as the fireball was about to close in. Cole then took a deep breath and clenched his fist _**'ICE MAKE : GUARDIAN OF THE HEAVENS!'**_ he yelled as he released a tremendous amount of energy, shortly after which a huge mist covered the entire area as the Fireball collided head on.

' _ **No way, how can that be possible!?'**_ yelled Reaper as he observed a huge mist covering the entire city. Cole fell on his knees and coughed, lied down for a few seconds and stared into the sky. As the mist began to fade, a huge ice golem with one of it's arms shattered standing firm on the ground. _ **'He.. He did it..'**_ mumbled Mira with tears in her eyes. _ **'Cole saved the city!'**_ yelled Wendy in joy. ***I.. Need to get back..*** Cole barely managed to stand up, upon which everyone cheered. _**'He did it!'**_ yelled Master Makarov in joy. Cole quickly used his frost dash and headed towards the forest. _**'Where is he going? He can't go out like that he barely recovered'**_ yelled Wendy as she attempted to follow him. _**'Reaper is still alive'**_ replied Lucy which lit up Wendy's eyes.

' _ **No way, am I seeing things or did he just use Guardian of the Heavens? How can he be still standing after using up that much power?'**_ thought Gray as he was completely shocked. _**'You go ahead, I need to get back to the others!'**_ yelled Gray as he headed towards Natsu and Erza. Jen nodded and began to move ahead. _**'So, McGrath did stop the damn thing..'**_ she wondered as she entered the city.

' _ **What did I tell ya? Cole won't let us down'**_ said Natsu with a smile. Reaper looked at Natsu with anger and began to punch him. Natsu endured the pain, he began to cough out blood as Reaper stopped in between. _**'Stop it!'**_ yelled Erza as she tried to intervene, Reaper threw Natsu's body right at her in anger and then threw in a double grenade simultaneously. _**'You think you've won? This is just the beginning, there ain't no way you're taking me out'**_ said Reaper as his eyes began to glow, with an aura of red lightning surrounding him as he approached towards Natsu. Erza watched as he picked Natsu up and charged electricity on his other hand. _**'Please, let him go!'**_ yelled Erza as she pleaded Reaper to spare Natsu's life. _**'I'm afraid it's too late for that'**_ replied Reaper as he attempted to bio leech Natsu. Erza closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Suddenly, a magnum bolt hit Reaper's head, forcing him to let go of Natsu. _ **'You'll pay for that Cole!'**_ replied Reaper as he began to throw numerous grenades at him. Cole used his frost dash to maneuver himself away from the attacks and pick up Natsu and placed him at a safe distance. Natsu watched as Cole placed him, _ **'Go get him.. Buddy'**_ whispered Natsu as he fell unconscious. _**'Cole..'**_ whispered Erza as Cole approached her and picked her up. _ **'Don't.. Worry.. I have a .. Plan..'**_ replied Cole as he placed her near Natsu and headed back.

' _ **He's not having enough strength, He doesn't stand a chance, what is he planning to do?'**_ though Erza as he watched Cole battle his heart out against Reaper with all his strength, both exchanged devastating blows, but Reaper had the upper hand. Cole could barely keep up with Reaper's attacks and was caught up. ***Damn it, I used too much power, I can't keep up, I guess I gotta do what needs to be done*** As Cole leaned on the ground, Reaper approached him with a smirk on his face. _ **'You might have stopped that fireball Cole, but you can't stop me!'**_ taunted Reaper as he was about to finish him off. _ **'That's where you're wrong!'**_ yelled Cole as he fired an ice grenade which froze Reaper's legs and then used his amp to knock him airborne. He then used his lightning tether to hatch on to him and drew in closer. Cole then used his alpha rocked to knock him down the ground. As Reaper lied on the ground, Cole landed and held his right fist against his left palm.

' _ **Wh.. What is he doing?'**_ thought Erza in shock as she observed Cole release a massive amount of energy. As Reaper recovered from Cole's surprise attack, he was in shock to find Cole in that pose. _**'What do you think you're doing? Is this really necessary? We both will lose this way!'**_ yelled Reaper in fear. 'It's the only way' replied Cole as he turned back and looked at Erza with a smile. ***I Guess this ends my story, from the demon of empire city, to the patron saint of New Marais, and now, the Conduit of Fairy Tail.*** _ **'Thank you, all of you..'**_ mumbled Cole as he released his version of Ice shell, A huge burst of energy followed within the area, Erza covered her eyes as he watched Cole's body fade away, with Reaper's body being thawed in Deep Ice. _**'N..no.. Cole..'**_ whispered Erza in tears as Cole faded away. With his final attack supposedly ending his life, and leaving behind an unforgettable legacy..

* * *

 _Still have an epilogue to post so stay tuned, will be posted around tomorrow~_


	30. Chapter 30 : Epilogue

Dust began to settle, as the sky cleared out. A beam of sunlight shun across the battlefield, sparkling against the large chunk of ice under which Reaper's body was frozen. There was, however, not a single trace of Cole to be found. Erza looked around for a while and wept over the incident which undertook. _ **'What the hell happened here!?'**_ exclaimed Gray as he had arrived to the scene to find Natsu lying down unconscious and Erza, who was mysteriously crying. Gray rushed over to Natsu and tried to wake him up, Natsu gave feint responses for a few moments then opened his eyes. _**'Hey.. I'm good'**_ he said as he tried to stand up. _ **'Erza.. Why are you crying?'**_ asked Gray as he lifted her up. _**'Yeah is something wrong?'**_ further asked Natsu as he stood up. _**'Look in front of you'**_ replied Erza in a low tone. Gray and Natsu turned their attention towards the large ice boulder in which Reaper's body was embedded in. Gray's body started shivering for a few seconds, he then spoke out. _**'No.. He used... Ice shell'**_ whispered Gray. _**'Cole...'**_ said Natsu as he stepped in front. _**'I didn't want you to go out this way, I'll never forget.. What you did.. For us'**_ he added as tears began falling from his eyes. _ **'Let's get back to the guild hall, the magic council will deal with this later'**_ added Erza, after which they left the battleground.

 **[** _ **'I knew you could do it!'**_ yelled a young woman. ***Huh? Who said that?*** _**'It's me silly!'**_ she further added, Cole opens his eyes to see Ur floating right next to him. _**'I guess this is goodbye Cole'**_ she said as she closed her eyes and held her hands together, releasing bright light from her. Cole covers his eyes **]**. _**'How are you doing Cole?'**_ asked someone standing in front of Cole, who was lying down on the ground _ **. 'Uhh**_ _(Cole keeps his hand on his head and tries to get up)_ _ **Where am I?'**_ he says after he looks around. _**'You're on Tenrou Island silly, remember when you came here the last time?'**_ said a young blonde girl revealed to be Master Mavis. _ **'Oh.. Master Mavis? Wait, what am I doing here?'**_ asked Cole hesitantly. _ **'There's no need to worry now, you made the ultimate sacrifice to save your friends, now I'll return the favor'**_ she added with a smile on her face. _**'Huh? What do you mean?'**_ asked Cole curiously. Mavis smiled and closed her eyes, she then lifted her finger and cast a magic circle around Cole, Cole looked around with surprise for a few seconds. _**'Goodbye Cole, may our paths cross once again!'**_ she said as she triggered the spell, making Cole's body vanish in thin air.

The magic council had arrived and had taken Reaper's body in custody. Master Makarov was further interrogated upon the actions which unfolded. After a brief moment, Natsu Gray and Erza arrive at the guild hall, where everyone cheered as they entered. Wendy looked surprised as she didn't find Cole accompanying them. As the trio sat down, Erza had explained what had actually happed. _ **'Cole used Ice shell, it was the last thing I saw before he disappeared'**_ she added. Ursa had tears in her eyes after hearing Erza's statement. _**'No..'**_ whispered Lucy as she stared at the ground. _**'He did it for the guild..'**_ mumbled Mira as she mourned his absence. _ **'Wendy.. I'm sorry'**_ said Natsu as he turned his attention towards her. Wendy didn't reply, and began to weep. _**'It's times like these, we understand the values of what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail. Everyone treats each other like family, Cole was no exception. Being a stranger to this land he made the biggest contribution he ever could, his own life. Thank you, Cole McGrath. Fairy Tail will remember your heroic act for generations to come'**_ said Master Makarov out loud. Everyone at the guild hall nodded after his speech and raised their hands with the fairy tail pose.

 _(Sounds of Car horns and people yelling echo across the area)_ ***Huh? Where.. In hell*** Cole opens his eyes and stares into the morning sky. He scratches his head as he finds himself on the rooftop of a building. _**'This is...'**_ he said as he looked around. He immediately turned on his communicator and called out Zeke. _**'Hello? Zeke Dunbar speaking!'**_ said the man on the device. Cole grinned and replied _**'Yeah I hear you'.**_ Zeke paused for a few minutes, and then spoke out. _**'Cole? Where have you been man!? I missed you brother? Where are you now?'**_ he asked with extreme curiosity . _ **'Ah I'll tell you everything, don't worry I'll be coming towards you in a sec.'**_ Cole used his frost dash to move across the buildings. As Cole arrived at the rooftop where Zeke hanged out. Zeke stared at him for a while and then greeted him with a hug. _**'Neat trick you got there!'**_ taunted Zeke, complimenting Cole's frost dash. _**'Oh, there's a lot you should know'**_ replied Cole as he sat down on the sofa and took out a bottle of beer. Zeke grinned and sat next to him.

Wendy and Natsu head towards Cole's apartment where they decide to pick up anything left behind by Cole. As Wendy opens a drawer, she finds a piece of paper wrapped in it. She opens it to find a note handwritten by Cole. _**'To all the members of Fairy Tail, this Is a personal message from me to you. I would like to say it's been my pleasure being a member of your guild. I've never had people who could be this open to me ever in my entire life. I've learned a lot from all of you. In case if I don't make it, I would just like to point out a few things. Natsu, you're probably the heart and soul of the guild, always the go to guy for anything. I'm sorry I won't be able to give you a re match anytime soon. Lucy, you're like the most sweetest person I've met. Erza, I respect the way you think, I can't say much. In short, all of you, are one of a kind.'**_ _(Wendy turns the page around to find a separate note from Cole)_. _**'Hey Wendy, I just wanna say thanks, for believing in me, I always admired your courage and determination.I guess this might be my last message to you, so I love you, little sis. Take care. ~Cole McGrath.'**_ Tears fell out of Wendy's eyes as she read the last line. _ **'Hey, what's wrong?'**_ asked Natsu curiously. _**'Nothing..**_ _(Wendy wipes her tears and looks outside of the window)_ **'I know this won't be your last message to me, I know you're out there somewhere'** she thought with a smile and held her bracelet. The lightning symbol sparkled soon afterwards.

Cole explained Zeke what had happened, and how he fought an evil version of himself. Zeke thought he was joking and asked Cole to get some rest. As Zeke left the building, Cole stared at the TV and then switched it off. _**'I hate this channel'**_ he said as he threw the remote on the table after switching the TV off. Cole looked around for a few minutes and then opened his bag. He found the book written by Wendy which he remembered receiving from her. _**'Oh, This is..'**_ he mumbled as he opened the front page. _'To Cole, from Wendy, and the rest of the guild members'_ read out Cole loudly. ***Huh, I almost forgot about this*** Cole then skipped to Wendy's page. _**'Wendy..'**_ he said as he looked at her photo and was surprised to find a photo of him with her. ***When did she take this?*** Cole began to read the short comments on the right side of the page. _**'Dear Cole, I know you've had a tough life before, it's not easy to move on from the past. But it makes me happy to see you trying to justify yourself. You're really a very nice person. Don't let others describe who you are or what you do. Just think of them as the tattoos on your body. What you do will definitely change what they say. In short, if you do manage to head back to New Marais, I'll always remember the time you spent over here. Love, Wendy~'.**_

Cole then closes the book and stares into the sky, he recalls his last moment with Master Mavis, who said _**'May our paths cross again!'**_ before Cole left. Cole grinned over the thought as a teardrop rolled down on his cheek.

Cole looks at his shoulder, where the fairy tail emblem was inscribed

' _ **Yeah... Until we meet again~'**_

* * *

 _Hey everyone, Evil Cole here. This marks the end of Infamous : The Lost Magic. It has been my pleasure writing this story and sharing it with you guys. I made a total of 3 intros (Check it out on YouTube) for it. It's kind of emotional putting an end to it, but I'm glad most of you loved my work. I just wanna say thanks to all of you for taking your time and reading this crossover. For me it really means a lot getting those reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you all for tolerating my bad grammar :3._

 _**A special thanks to my sister Ash for encouraging me to publish this, couldn't have done it without her :)**_

 _I'm planning to make a short sequel for this, which I might start within a week. You can tell me which one you think would be cool._

 **Rebirth** : _Crime Sorciere gets briefed upon an upcoming danger which threatens to wipe humanity as we know it, with members of the Fairy Tail guild missing after the Tenrou Island incident, their only hope lies on... Reaper?_

 **Cole in the Grand Magic Games** **:** _With Fairy Tail's reputation at stake, Master Mavis turns to an unexpected competitor, would he be able to make the difference?_


End file.
